The dimming of the day
by Lilyssy
Summary: Alors qu'ils sont en voyage de noce, Edward et Bella se font attaqué. Séparés durant la lutte, Bella est recueillie par des Vampires, et Edward par une mystérieuse jeune femme. Comment se retrouveront-ils? Terminée
1. Sombre présage sur nouveau bonheur

Tome : Post Eclipse

Résumé : Alors qu'ils sont en voyage de noce, Edward et Bella se font attaqué. Séparés durant la lutte, Bella est recueillie par des Vampires, et Edward par une mystérieuse jeune femme. Comment se retrouveront-ils?

Disclaimer : Twilight (univers, personnages…) ne m'appartient pas e tje en suis pas payée pour écrire cette histoire.

Notes de l'auteur : Je m'excuse d'avance pour cette note un peu longue, mais il y a quelques détails que je voulais éclaircir… Tout d'abord, il s'agit de ma première fic sur Twilight, alors merci d'être gentils avec moi !

Pour ce qui est de l'histoire, j'ai pris certaines libertés par apport au canon et à l'univers de Stephanie Meyer. Si vous découvrez des incohérences avec les livres originaux, c'est normal et je m'en excuse si cela vous importune.

Pour la fiction en elle-même, c'est une idée un peu spéciale, mais j'espère qu'elle sera originale au moins.

Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes qui trainent par-ci par-là. Ce sont majoritairement des fautes de frappes, j'essaie de les corriger au maximum mais ce n'est pas toujours évident.

Une dernière chose et j'abrège vos souffrances, j'ai pris la liberté d'écrire à la troisième personne, parce que je me sens plus à l'aise comme ça, mais si cela vous choque vraiment je réécrirai le chapitre 1 et je continuerai en changeant de point de vue… mais je dois bien vous avouer que cela m'est plus facile.

Bien, voilà, j'espère que mon histoire vous plaira et dîtes-moi sincèrement ce que vous en pensez. Je n'ai lu les livres qu'une fois il y a prés d'un an, et je n'ai pas encor elu 'Hésitation', alors pardonnez s'il y a des incohérences. Les reviews sont les bienvenues et merci davance !

XXX

oxoOoxo

La maison de la famille Cullen baignait dans une atmosphère étrange en ce début de soirée d'aout. De la musique résonnait à l'étage, dans la chambre de Rosalie, alors qu'en bas, Alice et Bella étaient assises en train de regarder un film. La première était confortablement installée dans un fauteuil, ses genoux recroquevillés sous elle. Elle portait une petite robe d'été noire qui faisait ressortir la pâleur surnaturelle de sa peau, et qui se mariait parfaitement avec ses cheveux de jaie. Son regard caramel était fixé sur la télé, où défilait les images de 'Raisons et Sentiments'. Dans le canapé, Bella était allongée, jouant distraitement avec une mèche de ses cheveux bruns, pensive. Elle était vêtue d'un simple jean et d'un débardeur vert anis se mariant à la couleur verte amande de ses yeux. Les autres membres de la famille Cullen étaient partis chasser, et Carlisle travaillait à l'hôpital. Ainsi donc, elles étaient toutes trois seules, pour encore quelques minutes.

Bella était plutôt heureuse de la tranquilité de ce début de soirée. L'agitation qui avait régné ces dernières semaines l'avaient un peu effrayé, mais en même temps transporté dans un élan de joie et d'impatience. Car le lendemain, elle allait se marier à Edward…. C'était un grand jour, une chose à laquelle ils avaient longuement réfléchi avant de l'acomplir. Et désormais, tout était prés. Elle était presque impatiente de devenir Isabella Cullen, et faire la fête en ce jour si spécial avec les gens qu'elle aimait la ravissait au plus haut point.

Elle devrait bien sûr se rendre chez Charlie pour se soir, comme la tradition l'imposait. Elle allait être séparée d'Edward pour sa dernière nuit de célibataire, et elle n'avait pu échapper au célèbre enterrement de vie de jeune fille. Ainsi donc, Alice, Jessica, Angela et même Rosalie viendraient chez elle pour passer la soirée en leur compagnie, pour enfin aller se coucher avant le grand jour. Les dernières années semblaient avoir passé si vite depuis sa rencontre avec Edward… Ou plutôt, cette dernière année. Il s'était passé tant de choses… La découverte de la véritable nature du bel apollon dont elle était tombée sous le charme… Victoria…. Jacob… A la pensée de son nom, elle frissonna. Elle ne savait pas encore s'il viendrait au mariage, et s'il venait, quelle serait son attitude et sa réaction face à son union éternelle avec Edward. Mais le bonheur de se marier submergèrent bien vite ses doutes, et elle décida de se concentrer à nouveau sur les échanges de Kate Winslet et Alan Rickamn.

Dès le retour d'Edward, Emmett et Jasper, les deux jeunes femmes se détournèrent vite du film retraçant le célèbre ouvrage d'Austen. Emmett monta à l'étage retrouver Rosalie, Jasper alla s'assoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où était instalée Alice et Edward prit Bella dans ses bras dans une étreinte tendre.

-« La chasse s'est bien passée ? » demanda la future mariée, alors que son fiancé jouait distraitement avec ses boucles chocolat.

-« Oui, bien. » répondit évasivement Edward. « Et ton après-midi avec Alice ? »

-« Bien également. » lui assura Bella en relevant son regard amande vers lui. « Elle a fait tout un programme pour la soirée de ce soir. »

-« Cela ne m'étonne pas d'elle. » se moqua Edward en jetant un regard en coin à sa sœur qui discutait joyeusement avec Jasper.

Ils n'échangèrent pas plus de mots, se contentant de la présence de l'autre. Bella ferma les paupières en humant l'odeur enivrante de son compagnon, tout simplement heureuse dans ses bras. Et dire qu'elle allait y demeurer pour l'éternité… L'éternité… Ce mot la rapporta à sa transformation . Celle qu'ils avaient prévu après leur voyage de noces qui aurait lieu en Irlande. Elle savait qu'Edward avait longuement réfléchi mais devant l'entêtement de sa cadette, il n'avait pu que céder. Et finalement, la perspective de l'avoir à ses côtés pour l'éternité le faisait presque défaillir de bonheur.

Vingt heures arriva bien vite, et Bella, Alice et Rosalie durent prendre congés des garçons. Edward raccompagna sa fiancée jusqu'à la voiture de sa sœur. Il l'embrassa longuement avant de lui murmurer un '_bonne nuit ma Bella_' son front posé contre le sien. Elle s'était contenté d'un sourire amoureux et avait rejoint ses deux futures sœurs dans le cabriolé d'Alice.

La route qui les mena chez Charlie sembla passer à la vitesse de l'éclair pour la future mariée aux boucles brunes. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, et ne songeait qu'au jour du lendemain. Alice gara la voiture devant chez elle quelques minutes plus tard seulement, et elles virent que Charlie ne se trouvait pas à l'intérieur. Il avait laissé un mot à sa fille, où il lui disait être allé en ville pour lui laisser la maison libre. Les trois nouvelles arrivées montèrent se changer et redescendirent quelques minutes plus tard, prêtes pour la soirée. Elles étaient toutes trois très élégantes, tout en restant habillées simplement. Rosalie portait une magnifique robe d'un joli parme alors qu'Alice abordait une jupe noire à bollants et un dos nu chocolat. Bella elle, avait été vêtue au soin de la vampire au regard caramel et aux boucles de geai. Cette dernière était plutôt fière d'lle, ayant réussi à faire porter une robe à celle qu'elle considérait déjà comme sa sœur. Ainsi, la ravissante fiancée portait une petite robe à bustier pourpre simple et charmante.

Elles se mirent à faire à manger, du moins comme elles le purent, et finirent par attendre Jessica et Angela pour commander un repas chinois. Les deux sœurs ne touchèrent rien, bien entendu, et la soirée passa au milieu de conversations enjouées, de souvenirs, de films romantiques qui exaspérèrent un peu Rosalie, et de morceau de musique sur lesquelles les plus téméraires se déhanchaient en riant. Il était prés d'une heure du matin lorsqu'Angela, Jessica et Rosalie partirent. Alice avait décidé de rester avec Bella pour ne pas la laisser seule en cette nuit qu'elle savait être éprouvante.

Ainsi, elles allèrent toutes les deux se coucher, Charlie ayant installé un matelas dans la chambre de Bella. Les deux futures sœurs parlèrent de longues minutes, essayant de changer les idées à Bella. Puis, elles finirent par s'endormir aux alentours de trois heures.

xxx

Le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir la satisfaisait plutôt, enfin de compte. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment trouver jolie, mais le travail qu'avait accompli Alice depuis l'aube l'avait subjuguée. La vampire l'avait réveillée au première heures du jour et après un gros petit déjeuner, Bella et elle s'étaient activées aux préparatifs. A présent, elle attendait Alice dans sa chambre, fin prête pour le grand jour.

Sa robe, d'une simplicité élégante était en mousseline d'un joli blanc-crème. Elle avait refusé toute robe rose ou pouvant s'apparenter à une meringue. Le haut était fait d'un col bâteau évasé aux manches courtes dévoilant ses épaules, mettant à nu sa peau de porcelaine. Il était légèrement trvaillé, et surplombait un jupon de soie plissé, qui retombait élégamment sur ses pieds dissimulés par le bas de la robe. Elle n'avait qu'une courte traîne et portait pour chaussure des ballerines crème qui éviteraient une quelconque chute. Ses cheveux bruns étaient coiffés en subtiles anglaises qui retombaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Une fleur d'orchidée blanche y avait été glissée , et son visage était légèrement maquillé, d'un far à paupière et d'un brillant à lèvre nacré. Finalement, elle était plutôt satisfaire du résultat. Elle ne portait pour bijou qu'une fine parure d'argent, composée d'une paire de boucles d'oreille fines et pendantes, d'un collier où pendait un minuscule diamant et du bracelet composant de deux anneaux qui s'entrelaçaient pour se rejoindre en un diamant là aussi.

Elle entendit alors la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, et détourna son regard jade du miroir pour le poser sur la nouvelle venue. Alice apparut devant elle, plus ravissante que jamais dans une robe empire dans les tons d'amande. Ses boucles noires étaient relevés en un chignon artistique piqué de petites fleurs beiges.

-« Tu es sublime, Alice. » la complimenta Bella en se levant pour se rendre à sa hauteur. « Je vais avoir de la concurrence. » rit-elle ensuite.

-« Oh non, ne t'en fais pas Bella ! » pouffa la vampire au regard caramel. « Tu seras la plus belle aujourd'ui. »

Bella rougit à cette remarque puis jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son reflet alors que Charlie kkaxxonna au rez-de-chaussée. Les deux jeunes femmes descendirent les escaliers, et prirent place dans la voiture du père de Bella. Ce dernier resta un long moment à regarder sa fille, la complimentant ensuite tout au long du voyage. Ils arrivèrent à l'église où avait lieu la cérémonie, et où tout le monde les attendaient déjà.

Dés qu'elle descendit de la voiture, la future mariée fut assaillie par sa mère qui la félicita sur sa robe et sa coiffure, visiblement heureuse et troublée par le bonheur de sa fille. Bella l'étreignit chaleureusement, puis, Alice et Renée rejoignirent l'assemblée, Charlie devant accompagner Bella à l'autel. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard d'encouragement, et sa fille hôcha de la tête comme pour lui assurer qu'elle était prête. Dès qu'elle entra dans l'église, ses yeux jade se posèrent sur Edward qui la captiva toute entière. Elle n'entendit que brièvement la marche nuptiale ou les quelques mots que murmura son père à son oreille. Jamais elle n'avait vu son Apollon aussi beau, dans un costume noir et chemise blanche, sans nœud-papillon ou autre accessoire qui aurait été superflu devant sa beauté. Ses cheveux cuivres étaient parfaitement coiffés, et son regard topaz brillait de bonheur, faisant s'arrêter le cœur de sa future femme lorsqu'elle se trouva face à lui, devant le prêtre.

Dans l'assemblée, Bella remarqua la présence de ses amis de lycée, des Cullen plus élégants les uns que les autres, ses parents, l'ami de sa mère, Bill et elle aperçut même Jacob. Son regard resta un instant sur lui, quand elle remarqua qu'il nétait pas venu seul, ce qui la rassura au plus au point. Il lui adressa un sourire amical qui réchauffa le cœur de la brunette et chassa ses doutes. Puis, elle se retourna vers Edward et leurrs yeux ne se quittèrent plus.

La cérémonie passa dans un brouillard étrange et euphorique, alors que Bella crut défaillir de bonheur lorsque le prêtre prononça le tradotop,em '_je vous déclare unis par les liens sacrés du mariage_'. Puis, Edward l'embrassa le plus tendrement du monde. Et quelques minutes plus tard, Mrs Edward Culen née Isabella Julia Swan sortait de l'église en compagnie de son mari.

xxx

Son regard rouge-sang fixait la pleine lune, alors qu'il se trouvait dans la grande salle de leur château d'Italie. Les rayons de l'astre nocturne éclairaient de leur lueur argentés les alentours plongés dans le calmes. Seules les flammes qui illuminaient leur impostante demeure en cette heure avancée montraient signe de vie. Il pensait au mariage qui était en cet instant célébré à l'autre bout du monde.

Il ne sursauta pas en tendant la grande porte de la salle s'ouvrir. Il se retourna lentement, imitié par les deux autres hommes qui l'accompagnaient. L'homme qui entra était un de leur fidèle membres. Il s'inclina légèrement devant ses maîtres.

-« Que se passe t'il, Félix ? » demanda le vampire au regard écarlate, d'une voix sourde et calme.

-« Ariana a eu une nouvelle vision. » informa simplement le garde.

-« De quoi s'agit-il ? » l'interrogea l'un des deux autres maîtres de slieux.

-« Elle vu le pouvoir de la jeune Bella. » déclara Félixx. « Et comme nous nous y attendions, il est très puissant. »

-« Bien… Très bien. » déclara le premier vampire, un sourire maléfique transçandant ses lèvres. « Tout se passe donc comme nous l'avions prévu. Nous agirons donc dans deux semaines. »

-« Bien. » acquisça le garde avant de s'incliner à nouveau et de prendre congés.

Le vampire sourit à la perspective de cet évènement tant attendu et aux projets qui le pursuivaient… Dehors un nuage masqua la lune et tout devint noir.


	2. Une nouvelle vie qui commence

oxoOoxo

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Tout d'abord, je voudrais m'excuser pour le retard que j'ai pris dans la publication de ce second chapitre. Je dois bien vous avouer que je suis partie pendant quinze jours dans un endroit où Internet était difficilement accessible. Et en plus, encore faute de ma part, le chapitre est moins long que prévu car à cause des partiels j'écris moins ces derniers temps. Alors plutôt d'attendre qu'il atteigne le nombre de pages prévu, je vous le poste pour me faire pardonner !_

_Je vous remercie tout d'abord pour vos adorables reviews, qui m'ont encouragé je dois bien l'avouer ! Naikyy (et bien, je suis heureuse que la troisième personne ne te traumatise pas tant que ça ! quels sont les passages que tu n'as pas compris ? Je dois bien avouer que je suis allée un peu vitre, mais en fait je n'arrivai pas à écrire la cérémonie du mariage sans tomber dans le cliché… et pour 'hésitation' j'attends désespérément qu'il sorte en livre sonore pour pouvoir le lire !) Secret34, Viviane (merci beaucoup pour votre avis, et voilà donc la suite désolée encore du retard !) Sosso (et bien, merci pour ta longue review, j'adore quand elles sont longues lol ! Pour ce qui est des yeux de Bella, je dois dire que je l'ai un peu mis comme je le voulais sur ce coup là… je fais une fixette sur les yeux vrts, c'est un TOC je prends de spillules pour ça, et j'essaierai de guérir un peu pour les prochaines chapitres, comme je l'ai fait dans celui-ci ! pour les cheveux d'Alice… je ne me rappelai plus mais en relisant la première scène où on voit les Cullen dans 'Twilight' je m'en suis rappelée ! disons qu'on enlève le chignon et qu'on garde les fleurs ! en tout cas, pour le pouvoir de Bella et les Volturi ce n'est pas encore dans ce chapitre, merci pour ton com' !) Sasa (et bien merci beaucoup ! et voilà donc la suite !) Lilo (et bien et bien, ta review m'a beaucoup touché ! merci beaucoup pour tes compliemnts… quand aux fautes, je fais attention, mais il en subsiste parce que Gordon (mon relecteur vocal ce bien heureux lol) a un peu de mal parfois… quand à la longueur du chapitre,e t bien devant le retard que j'ai pris j'ai du l'écouter, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop !) Striper, Puky (merci beaucoup pour votre review respective ! pour ce qui est des Volturi, c'est sales bêtes ne sont pas prêts de les laisser tranquilles… j'espère que vous aimerez la suite !)_

_Et bien, voilà donc le nouveau chapitre… j'aurai peut être un bémole de rating pour la fin de la première scène, mais quoi que… disons K+ mais je ne suis pas une barbare lol. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et j'espère avoir pleins de reivews encore, parce que ça encourage !!_

_Merci_

Lily.

oxoOoxo

Jamais une telle animation n'avait régnée dans la demeure des Cullen en ce soir de fin d'été. L'air était exceptionnellement doux, et le temps clément puisque la pluie n'était pas un instant venue troubler ce jour si particulier. Une petite vingtaine de personnes se trouvaient à cet instant dans le jardin à l'arrière de la maison où tables, lumières et matiériaux musicaux avaient été installés, la fête battant à son pleins. Entre les projecteurs diffusant une lumière chaleureuse, provoqués par des lampions de couleurs, se baladaient ça et là des guirlandes de ougies blanches qui donnaient une atmosphère légèrement féérique au lieu. Les invités discutaient ou dansaient avec animation.

Bella, blottie dans les bras d'Edward, partageaient une conversation animée avec Alice et Jasper. Elle avait le sourire aux lèvres, comme depuis la fin de la cérémonie, cette expression de béatitude ne l'ayant presque pas quitté. Elle débordait et rayonnait littéralement de bonheur, il ne pouvait y avoir d'autres termes. Toutes la journée s'était passée comme dans un rêve, et elle réalisait peu à peu que, désormais, elle était liée à Edward pour l'éternité.

Cette dimension titanesque du temps l'avait au départ effrayer. L'éternité n'était pas non plus une chose à prendre à la légère, et les sacrifices qui allaient en courir lui brisaient momentanément le cœur, surtout en ce qui concerner la séparation d'avec ses parents. Elle savait bien que cela n'était pas facile, mais elle était aujourd'ui sûre d'elle et ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière de toute façon. Elle aimait Edward, comme il était si rarement possible d'aimer. Elle savait que l'éternité avec lui ne serait pas de trop pour vivre et profiter de cet amour. Et même s'il y avait des sacrifices, elle saurait les faire. Et elle ne voulait de toute façon pas y penser ce soir. Elle se devait de savourer ce bonheur tout neuf qui lui semblait imtarrissable, comme s'il durerait ainsi pour toujours.

La journée avait été tout à fait délicieuse. Après une cérémonie iréelle et un passage obligatoire à la mairie, tous s'étaient rendus dans la maison de la famille Cullen, là où Alice, Bella et même Renée avaient préparer la réception. Le temps avait été plutôt beau, mais le soleil caché par des nuages n'avait pas fait briller de mille feux la peau des vampires… Cela était mieux ainsi, car il aurait été pour eux été difficiles d'expliquer à leurs invités la véritable raison de ce sintillement irréel. Ils avaient alors partagés un repas et l'après-midi et le début de soirée avaient été bercés par les danses et les discussions diverses. Charlie avait fait un émouvant discours pour le toast au début du banquet, discours qui avait ému Bella aux larmes. Comme s'il avait eu conscience qu'après cela, qu'après son mariage avec Edward, tout cela serait différent… Et ces mots avaient sonné comme un au revoir qui avait pincé le cœur de la jeune mariée.

Puis, désormais, chacun dansait, sans retenue pour certains. Quelques groupes de discussions s'étaient formés et les jeunes mariés avaient ouvert le bal sur 'What a wonderful world' de Louis Amstrong.

Alors que 'Like a virgin' de Madonna s'achevait, Alice appela tout le monde à la longue table où ils avaient pris le début du repas, puisque la pièce montée devait être servie. Au centre de la table trônait un grand gâteau, fait de crème fouettée, de nougatine et de chocolat qui donnait envie à quelques personnes dont Angela et Jessica. Comme le voulait la traditions, se fut les jeunes mariés qui coupèrent le gâteau. Edward se trouvant derrière Bella se saisit de sa main pour y déposer un couteau et dans un geste commun ils coupèrent la première part, sous les applaudissements d eleurs invités. Les parts furent distribuées et et le repas se termina dans la bonne humeur, en continuité des heures qui avaient précédé.

Les danses reprirent ensuite, et le moment des slows arriva. Qeulques couples – ou duos mais non-couples – se formèrent alors sur la piste, tandis que les premières notes de 'Halleluja' de Ruffus Wainwright s'élevaient dans l'air. Galamant, Eward invita Bella à danser et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt au milieu des autres couples.

Le regard chocolat de la brunette était encré à celui du vampire, comme cela était arrivé tant de fois. Elle s'y perdit une nouvelle fois, et se laissant emporter par les notes de la musique et la sensation de flottement provoquée par la danse. Oui, elle avait l'impression de flotter, se sentant légère. Elle ferma un bref instant les yeux, comme pour savoir l'intensité et la douceur de ce moment, alors qu'Edward l'enlaçait plus étroitement. La jeune mariée posa sa tête contre l'épaule du grand apollon à qui elle était désormais mariée. Un nouveau sourire léger se dessina sur ses lèvres en songeant que tout cela était bien réel. Ce bonheur… Cette félicité… Elle ne rêvait pas. Elle était bel et bien heureuse.

-« Tout va bien, Bella ? » demanda Edward d'une voix douce, la faisant sortir de ses pensées.

-« Oui, pourquoi cette question ? » l'interrogea la brunette comme s'il était absurde qu'il lui pose cette question devant le bonheur qu'elle éprouvait.

-« Tu es juste silencieuse. » remarqua le vampire en accrochant son regard topaz au sien.

-« Je savoure juste l'instant présent. » lui confia sa femme en se blottissant à nouveau dans ses bras. « Juste le fait d'être heureuse là, avec toi. »

Edward ne répondit rien, se contentant de la serrer un peu plus contre lui, tout en prenant garde à ne pas la blesser, et déposa un baiser dans ses boucles brunes. Ils laissèrent se poursuivre la soirée, et peu avant deux heures du matin, les invités partirent les uns après les autres, laissant le jardin dans un calme étrange mais léger.

Assise sur une chaise pour se reposer, Bella revivait en souvenirs les dernières heures, les ayant vu passer à une vitesse impressionnantes. Les images se mêlaient dans sa mémoire dans un tourbillons de souvenirs et de sentiments forts mais semblables au bonheur. Cette journée avait été tout simplement parfaite. Tout s'était bien passé, aucun n'incident n'était venu troubler la fête. Même ses inquiétudes envers Jacob s'étaient révélées bien inutiles puisqu'il s'était tout simplement comporté comme un gentleman, et la brunette avait beaucoup apprécié de connaître Calire qui avait accompagné son ami pour leur mariage. Elle l'avait trouvé tout à fait sympathique, e espérait que son histoire avec Jacob durerait. Après tout, chacun méritait de trouver le bonheur comme elle l'avait trouvé avec Edward.

A cet instant, il ne restait plus que les jeunes mariés et Alice et Jasper. Rosalie et Emmett venaient de partir, laissant seuls les quatre derniers éveillés.

-« Je crois que nous allons allés nous coucher. » déclara Alice faisant mine d'être fatiguée. « Cette soirée m'a épuisé. »

-« Pourtant, tu n'as pas fondamentalement besoin de sommeil. » lui rappela sa désomais belle-sœur en esquivant un baillement. « Alors que moi si… »

-« Et bien, voilà pourquoi nous allons partir. » rit finalement Jasper en prenant le bras de la vampire au regard caramel à ses côtés. « Nous vous laisosns tranquille. »

-« Bonne nuit à vous ! » leurs lança Alice avant de laisser le couple seul.

Bella et Edward les saluèrent, et ils restèrent un moment là, en silence, comme pour s'imprégner des derniers instants de cette journée. Bella était toujours assise, les mains jointes sur ses genoux, son regard sombre perdu dans le vague. Elle semblait perdue dans d'intenses pensées désormais le silence revenu. En effet, maintenant qu'elle était seule avec Edward, elle apercevait parfaitement ce qui allait se passer… Leur nuit de noce… Leur première fois… Sa première fois….

Bien sûr, elle en avait envie, et à dix-huit ans était parfaitement informée sur la chose. Mais subsistait tout de même une légère appréhension qu'elle essaya tant bien que mal de cacher à Edward qui avait poser ses mains sur ses épaules dans un geste affectueux. Mais il dut percevoir le trouble de sa belle, qui jouait nerveusement avec l'orchidée qu'elle avait retirée de ses cheveux. Le vampire fronça les sourcils, intrigué et inquiet et devant le mutisme persistant de la brunette, délaissa ses épaules et alla s'accroupir devant elle pour prendre ses mains dans les siennnes. Il avait parfaitement compris les doutes qui assaillaiaient sa cadette. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour communiquer… Un simple regard suffisait et se fut le cas lorsque ses prunelles topaz rencontrèrent les yeux chocolats de sa femme.

-« Bella, tout va bien ? » l'interrogea t'il doucement.

-« Oui. » souffla la jeune mariée, la gorge légèrement nouée d'appréhension.

-« Tu sais que je ne te ferais jamais de mal n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Edward en serrant ses mains dans les siennes, l'air plus sérieux que jamais.

-« Je sais… » souffla la brunette.

-« Alors ait confiance en moi. » déclara t'il s'implement en la levant de sa chaise et en l'embrassant tendrement.

Puis, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils quittèrent à leur tour le jardin où l'obscurité reprit bientôt ses droits. Ils montèrent dans la chambre d'Edward qui avait été pour l'occasion décourée de bougie et s'allongèrent entre les draps de satins pourpre. Là, ils s'aimèrent tendrmeent et amoureusement pour la première fois, comme la promesse d'une vie éternelle où ils pourraient compter à jamais l'un sur l'autre….

xxx

Les brides du sommeil commençaient à disparaitre, et Bella s'éveilla lentement, encore endormie. Elle grommela quelque chose d'inperceptible et d'incompréhensible, et enfoui sa t tte dans l'oreiller, ne désirant pas sortir de cette torpeur qu'elle chérissait tant. Mais voilà, le fait était qu'elle était désormais réveillée, et que le sommeil semblait avoir perdu tout en vie de l'habituer. Alors elle poussa un soupir, et finit par s'étirer gracieusement, ouvrant ses yeux. Elle papillonna des paupières quelques instants, et s'habitua bien vite à la lumière environnante. Le jour qui filtrait par les rideaux de la chambre montrait bien qu'un nouveau jour de pluie s'écoulerait à Fork. Elle ne s'y attarda pas, étant désormais habituée à ce climat toujours morose. Et elle savait que dorénavant, rares seraient les instants où elle pourrait vivre au soleil, du moins entourée d'humain… Peut-etre aurait-elle droit à des moments de solitudes entourée de sa nouvelle famille pour s'offrir aux rayons de l'astre solaire… Mais les occasions seraient plus rares après, elle le savait parfaitement.

C'était étrange, car avant elle ne faisait jamais attention à de si petits détails… La chaleur des rayons du soleil autour d'elle… Vivre et poursuivre sa vie avec ses amis… Déguster un savoureux repas, ou un repas tout court d'ailleurs… Elle n'était pas assez poète pour penser au soleil, et pas assez fervante de nourriture pour y prendre autant de plaisir que certains plats le mériteraient. Et meme si elle n'allait pas mourir au sens propre du terme, elle savait que certains petits plaisir de la vie lui seraient innaccessibles après sa transformation. Elle était sure de son choix, et ne le remettrait pour rien au monde en cause. Cependant, elle disait adieu à cette existance avec un léger gout de nostalgie ou de mélancolie… Elle passerait l'éternité avec les Cullen et tout particulièrement Edward, et cette simple perspective la transçandait de bonheur… Mais l'infime part de son humanité qui allait regretter ces choses de la vie était très présente ces derniers jours.

En ce matin de fin aout, Bella s'éveilla aux cotés d'Edward comme depuis plus d'une semaine maintenant. Ils avaient provisoirement emménagé chez les Cullen, et partiraient ensuite pour leur voyage de noces en Irlande, qui avait lieu deux jours plus tard. Tous les préparatifs étaient achevés. Après cette escapade amoureuse de quelques jours, ils se rendraient dans une nouvelle ville dont ils n'avaient pas encore tout à fait connaissance. Le reste de leur famille règleraient les derniers détails pendant leur voyage et les tiendraient au courrant. Ils quitteraient donc Fork le surlendemain, pour de bon semblait-il.

-« Bonjour. » susura alors la voix d'Edward près d'elle, la faisant sortir de ses pensées bien matinales.

-« Bonjour. » répondit-elle avec un léger sourire encrant son regard chocolat aux yeux topaz de son mari.

-« Bien dormi ? » l'interrogea le vampire, en caressant sa joue de porcelaine d'un geste tendre.

-« Plutot, oui. » l'informa la brunett. « Et toi, bonne nuit ? »

-« Plutot calme. » lui assura Edward. « Je t'ai regardé dormir une bonne partie de la nuit. »

-« Tu ne t'en lasseras donc jamais ? » le réprimanda Bella, faussement offusquée.

-« Jamais… » souffla son bel apollon avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Bella répondit à son baiser, savourant encore une fois leur toute nouvele complicité. Depuis leur mariage, ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches, et aucun ne doutait de son choix ni de l'amour de l'autre. Ils étaient assurés de leur bonheur futur, et chaque nouveau jour passs l'un prés de l'autree les confortait encore plus dans cette idée. Edward était conscient des choix qu'avait fait sa jeune épouse, des sacrifices qu'elle était sur le point de faire. Il était reconnaissant à la brunette et aussi admiratif par son courage, ce qui ne le rendait que plus amoureux d'elle encore. Ils avaient longuement abordé la question de sa transformation, et il se connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il lui poserait la question de sa certitude jusqu'au dernier moment. Mais il saait Bella tetue, et déterminée dans son choix de le suivre pour l'éternité. Et une fois passé l'inquiétude, il ne pouvait en ressentir qu'un immense bonheur.

Il avait remarqué que, ces derniers jours, sa femme était légèrement nostalgique. Mais qui ne l'aurait pas été à sa place ? Elle rentrait dans un univers qu'elle ne connaissait qu'en surface, quittant ainsi le monde dans le quel elle avait toujours vécu. Il y avait de quoi se poser des questions, ou ressentir de la mélancolie. Ils feraient leurs adieux à Charlie le lendemain soir, avant de partir en Irlande. Ils prétexteraient avoir décidé de déménager, ce qui était de toute façon prévu. Quelque soit la ville où ils iraient, c'était sans doute la dernière fois que Bella verrait son père.

-« Tout va bien, ma Bella ? » demanda t'il alors, voyant que le regard de sa belle s'était perdu dans le vague.

-« Rien, ne t'inquiète pas. » lui assura t'elle en relevant ses yeux vers lui avec un sourire apaisant.

-« Tu penses à demain soir, c'est cela ? » l'interrogea simplement le vampire comme s'il avait pu lire dans ses pensées, ce qui n'était pourtant pas le cas.

-« Oui. » avoua finalement la brunette, comme fautive.

-« C'est tout à fait normal, Bella, et je ne t'en veux absolument pas. » la rassura son mari d'une voix douce. « Il est normal que tu sois triste. »

-« Merci. » souffla Bella, reconnaissante. « Il faut juste que je me fasse à cette idée, mais la perspective de passer l'éternité avec toi balaiera bien vite toute cette humeur morose ! » lui certifia t'elle ensuite, battant l'air de sa main.

Edward fut soulagé par ses paroles, comme à chaque fois qu'elle les réitérait. Il avait eu du mal à accepter le choix de Bella de devenir vampire… Pourquoi aurait-elle du faire des sacrifices et pas lui ? Parce qu'il savait parfaitement que l'inverse aurait été impossible. Il savait que sa transformation serait une épreuve qui les rapprocherait encore plus, si cela était possible. Et ils avaient encor eun peu plus d'une semaine avant qu'elle n'ait lieu, et il ferait tout pour que les derniers instants de vie de Bella soient inoubliables.


	3. Lune de miel

oxoOoxo

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Et bien, je poste désormais le chapitre 3, avec toujours autant de retard, pourtant je vous assure que je fais ce que je peux ! Mais je dois bien avouer que ce chapitre n'a pas été simple à écrire, surtout en ce qui concerne la troisième scène. Il est un peu plus long que les deux précédents, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! J'ai un peu de mal pour l'action (je suis une auteur guimauve, éventuellement de drames sadiques mais l'aventure et l'action ne sont pas mes domaines de prédilections). Peut-être que les caractères de Bella et Edward ne sont pas fidèles au livre, pourtant j'essaie de l les retranscrire de mon mieux. J'espère aussi que les descriptions ne sont pas trop encombrantes !_

_Je voulais vraiment vous remercier pour vos reviews qui m'encouragent beaucoup Je sais que la publication est un peu lente, mais comme je suis sur d'autres fictions en même temps, ça prend plus de temps… Et les autres nécessitent crtaines recherches (quelle idée d'écrire sur Jane Austen me direz-vous…). En tout cas, vraiment merci pour tout ce que vous avez dit ça me touche, et postez aussi pour ce chapitre. Plus il y aura de reviews, plus la suite viendra vite !_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt._

_Lilybella._

oxoOoxo

Bella claqua la porte de leur voiture de location, alors qu'Edward venait de garer le véhicule sur le parking de leur hôtel de Dublin. Elle portait sur son nez une paire de lunettes de soleil, et était vêtue d'un pantalon de lin kaki et d'une petite tunique crème, ses boucles brunes remontées en une queue de cheval. Elle regarda alors le ciel au-dessud 'eux et sourit. Même si les températures restaient clémentes, le ciel étaitlui couvert d'un manteau de nuages, qui formaient une couverture uniforme et blanche. L'air était lourd, et sentait l'orage. Pourtant, elle était ravie d'être là.

La brunette fit le tour du véhicule et s'approcha de son mari, qui avait commencé à sortir leurs valises du coffre de la petite Ford. Elle l'y aida, puis tous deux prirent ensuite la direction de l'entrée de l'hôtel. Le vampire indiqua qu'ils avaient fait une réservation au nom de Cullen, et le réceptioniste leurs donna la clé magnétique de la suite 2046, l'une de leurs suites nuptiales. Bella regardait autour d'elle avait admiration, les riches décorations de l'hôtel qui respiraient le luxe. Edward ne s'était décidément pas moqué d'elle, et après en voyage en première classe, elle se retrouvait dans l'un des plus grands hôtels d'Irlande. Elle sourit lorsque l'homme derrière le comptoir leurs adressa :

-« Bon séjour dans notre hôtel, Mr et Mme Cullen. »

La jeune femme au regard chocolat avait toujours une drôle d'impression lorsque quelqu'un l'appelait Mme Cullen. Cela faisait désormais plus de dix jours qu'elle était mariée à Edward, mais avait encore du mal à réaliser que, désormais, le nom de celui qu'elle aimait était aussi le sien. Ils étaient partis de Fork la veille au soir, et avait fait un voyage d'environ cinq heures avant d'arriver à destination. Elle était épuisée par le décalage horaire, et n'avait qu'une envie, s'était de dormir. Son départ de Fork avait été une épreuve difficile à passer, et elle était encore la proie de la mélancolie. Mais le plus dur avait été de dire adieu à Charlie. Elle avait du avoir de longues conversations avec son père au sujet de son avenir.

Elle lui avait assuré qu'elle et Edward vivraient avec le reste de sa famille dans un des états du Nord, et que tout se passerait pour le mieux. Elle ne pourrait pas venir le voir souvent, surtout que parce qu'elle entendé par état du nord était un des pays outre-Atlantique. Elle lui promit de le tenir informé de ce qu'il y avait de nouveau dans sa vie. Elle avait détesté lui mentir, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité… Qu'elle allait être transformée en vampire pour vivre avec son mari vampire et sa famille vampire dans un manoir en Alaska… S'était tou à fait inconcevable. Elle lui avait dit adieu, le cœur serré, et avait gardé le silence tout au long du voyage de retour vers la maison des Cullen. Edward avait compris, et l'avait laissé à ses méditations, ne pouvant que comprendre ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir.

A présent, il n'y avait plus de retour possible, mais elle n'en aurait pas voulu, même si cela avait été concevable. Elle était sûre de son choix, et allait maintenant profiter de sa vie avec Adward. Elle savait qu'il ferait tout pour la rendre heureuse, et réciproquement. Son bonheur à lui et leur couple était ce qui préoccupait le plus la brunette. Ils s'emploieraient l'un comme l'autre à rendre heureux l'être aimé.

Edward et Isabella Cullen montèrent dans l'un des grands ascenceurs, alors que leurs affaires avaient été prise en charge par un bagagiste, et arrivèrent bientôt au troisième étage. Ils parcoururent un long corridor au plancher précieux et au mur d'un rouge grenat., quelques tableaux encadrés d'or l'ornaient. Ils guettèrent le numéro des portes et arrivèrent devant leur suite. Edward introduit la clé magnétique dans la serrure, et il s'effaça une fois la porte ouverte pour laisser entrer sa femme. Clle-ci lui adressa un petit sourire et pénétra dans la suite. Cette dernière, spacieuse et claire, était richement meublé de meubles ancien en ébènes. Dans les couleurs sobres de noir et de blanc, elle était tout à fait à son goût, sans être surchargée en décorations rocambolesque.

-« C'est magnifique, Edward ! » s'exclama t'elle en se plaçant au milieu de la pièce et en tournant sur elle-même. « Tu me gattes décidément trop. » déclara t'elle, une expression renfrognée sur le visage.

-« Plaintsen, va ! » se moqua son mari en riant. «Et profites-en, car les hôtels que nous auront à Galway ou Limrick seront beaucoup moins luxueux. »

-« Peu m'importe, du moment que tu es avec moi ! » déclara mielleusement sa femme, se blotissant contre son torse musclé.

-« Bah voyons… » siffla son époux, faussement suspicieux. « Alors… Tu veux te reposer de ce voyage Tu dois être épuisée. »

-« EN effet.. Mais je vais peut-être aller prendre une douche avant. » lui confia la brunette dans ses bras.

-« Je te laisse y aller alors. » déclara Edward en se détachant d'elle.

Bella se rapprocha un peu de lui et déposa un futil baiser sur ses lèvres avant de prendre ses affaires pour se changer, ainsi que son nécessaire de toilette. Edward se débarassa de sa veste qu'il jeta négligemment sur le lit et s'y allongea. Même s'il nétait pas foncièrement fatigué, il avait été là du voyage, et le matelas moelleux sous lui était le bienvenu. Il ferma un instant son regard topaz, et un léger sourire étira ses lèvres. Il était heureux, tout simplement. Mais il fut sorti de sa léthargie par un cri d'exclamation qui venait de la salle de bain. Il se redressa brusquement et il fut dans la salle de bain avec moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Il vit Bella, qui regardait autour d'elle, surprise.

-« Que se passe t'il, ma Bella ? » l'interrogea t'il inquiet.

-« Tu as vu la taille de cette baignoire ? » s'exclama sa femme, désignant d'un ample signe de la main la dite baignoire.

-« Et bien ? » questionna Edward, surpris.

-« Elle est gigantesque ! » pâlit la jeune femme aux boucles brunes.

-« Et en plus, elle fait jaccuzzi. » l'informa le vampire à ses côtés., mutin.

-« Vraiment ? » l'interrogea la jeune femme, rêveuse. « Et bien j'espère que nous aurons l'occasion d'en profiter. » déclara t'elle, espiègle. « Maintenant, pourrais-tu sortir ? J'aimerai pouvoir prendre ma douche. »

-« C'est moi ou tu me mets dehors ? » s'offusqua le vampire aux boucles cuivrées.

-« Il y a deça, en effet. » lui certifia la brunette. « Allez, dehors ! » rit-elle.

Edward sortit de la pièce, boudeur et retourna dans la chambre. Quelques secondes plus tard il entendit l'eau de la douche couler, et décida de prendre l'un des guides qui se trouvait dans la table de nuit, vantant les mérites de l'établissement et de Dublin. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, sa femme sortit de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore humide, sa silhouette gracile moulée dans une petite robe d'été amande.

-« Ca va mieux ? » demanda le vampire au regard topaz en fermant le facicule qu'il tenait dans la main.

-« Oui, mieux. » lui assura sa femme en rangeant ses affaires dans la valise et en allant ensuite prendre place de l'autre côté du lit. « Que lisais-tu ? » lui demanda t'elle en désignant d'un signe de la tête le livret qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main.

-« Oh, rien d'intéressant. » lui répondit son mari. « Veux-tu que je fasse venir quelque chose pour toi avec le Room-Service ? A boire ou à manger ? »

-« Oui, j'ai une faim de loup ! » s'exclama Bella, se rendant compte que pour eux, avec le décallage horaire, il était dix neuf heures.

Edward se leva et alla prendre la carte du room-service. Il la tendit ensuite à sa femme qui le prit et le consulta longuement. Puis, après une longue méditation, elle commanda des gauffres au chocolat et un Coca-Light.

-« Ce n'est pas vraiment un repas ça. » lu rappela Edward, alors qu'il reposait le combiné du téléphone après avoir passé la commande de sa femme.

-« Je le sais. Mais il n'est que quatorze heures trente, et nous avons bien le temps avant le prochain repas… disons que cela me calmera l'estomac. » expliqua Bella, essayant de justifier son excès de gourmandise.

-« Si tu le dis. » hasarda Edward, dépité.

La jeune fille le regarda avec amusement, et finit par éclater de rire devant sa mine renfrogner. Seulement, les représailles de la part de son mari ne tardèrent pas, et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt allongés sur le lit, Edward en position dominante. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et ne se quittèrent plus, une flamme brillait désormais dans leurs yeux. Bella déglutit avec difficulté, lorsqu'elle vit le visage du bel Apollon s'approcher du sien. Mais ils furent interrompus par le room-service qui apportait la commande de Bella. Edward grogna de frustration d'avoir été interrompu, et se leva pour aller ouvrir sous le regard amusé de la brunette. Une belle journée s'annonçait… Ainsi qu'un séjour qui allait être bien riche en émotion.

xxx

Elle ferma les yeux et savoura le vent qui caressait son visage, s'emmêlant au passage dans ses boucles brunes. Elle huma l'air chargé de parfum et un sourire de bien être se dessina sur son visage. Elle ouvrit alors ses yeux et son regard chocolat se fixa sur le paysage qui s'offrait à elle, la ville de Limrick séparée par la rivière Shanon. Le ciel était encore nuageux, ce qui jouait plutôt en leur avantage, finalement. A ses côtés se trouvait Edward, qui au lieu de contempler la vue qu'ils avaient la regardait elle.

-« N'as-tu dont pas fini de me fixer, Edward Cullen ? » lui demanda Bella, sans détourner son regard du paysage.

-« Et pourquoi arrêterai-je, Isabella Cullen ? » interrogea à son tour le vampire.

-« Parce que nous avons une magnifique vue devant nous, voilà pourquoi. » lui rappela la brunette avant de se retourner vers lui.

-« Mais c'est toi la plus belle chose sur cette Terre. » susura son mari en s'approchant d'elle.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel avant de se blottir dans les bras puissants d'Edward. Elle le trouvait vraiment adorable, mais son romantisme le perdrait un jour ou l'autre, cela alait de soi. Cela faisait désormais deux jours qu'ils étaient arrivés en Irlande, ayant passé deux nuits dans leur suite de Dublin. Bella avait tenu à faire tous les déplacements en voiture, alors qu'Edward aurait trouvé cela beaucoup plus amusant si elle l'avait fait en courrant sur ses épaules. Mais sa femme avait riposté en disant que, puisqu'ils avaient loué un véhicule, autant en profiter. Ainsi donc, ils venaient d'arriver à Limrick, et iraient ensuite à Galway, Corck puis le lendemain après-midi iraient visiter Folk Park. Le vampire n'était pas vraiment pour les visites touristiques, mais il pourrait tout supporter pour sa Bella… Et puis, à bien y réfléchir ça n'était quand même pas si terrible que ça, et il devait reconnaître que l'Irlande était un pays magnifique.

Les deux jours qui avaient précédé, ils s'étaient baladés dans les rues de Dublin aux maisons de briques rouges à d'architechtures victoriennes. Les portes colorées avaient amusées Bella, et elle avait même fait un détour par les rues commerçantes qui offraient un grand choix en tout genre de chose. Son mari s'était moqué d'elle en disant qu'Alice déteignait sur elle, et la brunette avait grimacé en avouant la vérité des dires de son mari. Avant, jamais Isabella Swan n'aurait fait du shopping de sa propre volonté. Il était vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais été très soigneuse avec son apparance, même s'il fallait avoir un minimum de dignité tout de même. Mais depuis qu'elle fréquentait la famille Cullen, certaines de ses habitudes avaient changé, et ce n'était pas forcément un mal. Dans la capitale irlandaise, ils avaient également visité Trinity College que Bella avait trouvé impressionnante.

L'université parmi les plus réputées du pays avait attiré l'attention de la jeune femme, et elle avait confié à Edward qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'étudier dans une université comme celle-ci, dans le genre de Cambridge ou d'Oxford. Le vampire lui avait répondu qu'une fois un de ses diplômes de lycée obtenus une fois sa transoformation faite, elle pourrait venir étudier ici. Après tout, ils connaîtraient vite le programme du lycée par cœur – chose déjà acquise pour les Cullen – et ils avaient l'apparance de personnes pouvant étudier en première année à l'université. Bella avait beaucoup aimé cette perspective. Elle savait qu'une fois vampire, sa vie changerait du tout au tout, et qu'ele ne resterait jamais plus de deux ou trois ans au même endroit si ce n'était moins. Mais ainsi, elle pourrait découvrir le monde. Elle n'avait jamais eu une grande soif de savoir, mais savoir qu l'on avait l'éternité devant soi changeait bien des perspectives.

Les jeunes mariés profitaient de ce voyage de noces, savourant chaque moment que la vi leurs offrait. La jeune femme ne réalisait pas encore ce que représentait l'éternité, mais elle s'en ferait une idée bien assez tôt, elle le savait. Ils passèrent donc le reste de la journée à se balader puis rejoignirent Galway où ils dormirent le soir. Ils dînèrent – du moins Bella – dans un pub, et passèrent la soirée prés de la cheminée dans leur chambre d'hôtel. Bella se coucha et alors qu'elle était endormie, Edward alla chasser.

Il fut rapidement hors de la ville, courrant au travers des campagnes verdoyantes et vallonées d'Irlande. Il profita de cet instant pour penser que bientôt, il ferait cela avec Bella. Il ne réalisait pas encore les changements que sa transofrmation impliquerait dans leurs vies, et il ne réalisait pas encore que d'ici quelques jours, elle serait comme lui. Le vampire chassa durant quelques heures, puis il regagna l'hôtel et entra dans la chambre sans un bruit. Il regarda longuement sa femme dormir, les rayons de la lune venant éclairer sa silhouette assoupie. La blancheur de sa peau était accentuée par la sombre couleur de ses cheveux, elle était magnifique. Il resta ainsi à la contempler jusqu'à ce que les premières lueurs du jour apparaissent.

xxx

-« Je ne pense pas que ça soit une si bonne idée, Edward. » déclara Bella, regardant devant elle avec appréhension.

-« Ne tin'quiète pas. » la rassura son mari d'une voix douce. « Peut-être qu'au début tu auras un peu de mal, mais si tu ne montres pas que tu as peur, tout se passera bien. »

-« C'est facile à dire pour toi ! » se renfrogna sa femme, d'une manière que le vampire jugea adorable.

-« Allez, cesse de dire des bêtises et grimpe ! » lui ordonna t'il, sans autorité aucune.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel, et reporta son attention sur ce qui se trouvait devant elle. Un cheval – une jument pour être précis - à la robe noire se tenait devant elle,. L'animal la fixait, semblant attendre qu'elle se décide à lui grimper sur le dos. La brunette soupira, sa gorge serrée par l'appréhension . Le fait était qu'elle n'avait jamais monté à cheval, et que maintenan qu'elle était sur le point de le faire, elle n'avait pas une totale en son équilibre précaire. Mais Edward et elle avaient prévu cette expédition depuis le début d eleur voyage, alors elle devait s'y soumettre.

Elle mit alors son pied dans l'étrier et poussa de toutes ses forces. Elle ne sut comment, elle se retrouva bien droite sur le cheval et réussi à tenir en équilibre par un miracle. Son mari la regardait d'un œil amusé, la toruvant ravissante dans sa chemise à carreaux bleus et blanc s'ouvrant sur un débardeur blanc, son jean délavés et les bottes d'équitation forniers par le club. Ses boucles brunes étaient relevées en un chignon maladroit qui la rendait adorable.

-« On peut y aller ? » la questionna t'il une fois qu'elle lui sembla prête.

-« Mouais. » répondit Bella, en rechignant plus pour la forme qu'autre chose.

Edward sortit le premier de l'écurie, suivit de prés par Bella. Plus les minutes passaient, plus la jeune femme appréciait finalement l'équitation. Elle avait dépassé ses premières peurs, et désormais cavalait avec un peu plus d'assurance. Mais elle n'avait pas encore voulu passer au trot, il ne fallait pas trop faire d'un coup, s'était-elle justifiée auprés d'Edward.

Au fil de leur balade ils découvrirent les paysages magnifiques qu'offrait la région du Connemara. Les vallées, les lacs… Bella savourait le vent sur son visage et dans ses cheveux, la sensation d eliberté qui s'emparait d'elle au fur et à mesure de leur course. Ils franchirent quelques fossés et crevaces, et après quelques peurs la brunette s'y fit tout à fait. Elle passait un moment magique et avait l'impression qu'Edward et elle étaient seul s au monde.

Aux alentours de seize heures, ils décidèrent d'un commun-accord de faire une pause, et arêtèrent leurs chevaux à l'orée d'un bois. Là, ils s'allongèrent quelques instants dans l'herbe fraîche l'un à côté de l'autre. Leurs yeux étaient fixés sur les nuages, le soleil perçant ça e là. C'était l'un des premiers jours de beau temps qu'ils avaient, mais peu leurs importait, ils étaient seuls actuellement.

-« Je vois une locomotive. » déclara alors Bella, brisant le silene qui s'était installé. « Et aussi un ours… »

-« Pardon ? » demanda son mari, surpris.

-« Dans les nuages. » expliqua la brunette en lui adressant un bref regard en coin. « Quoi que l'ours soit plus un nounours. »

-« Si tu le dis. »

-« Tu n'es décidément pas joueur. » se moqua Bella en se redressant sur un coude et en appuyant sa tête dans sa main.

-« Il n'y a décidément que toi pour chercher des formes dans les nuages. » se défendit le vampire, taquin.

-« Bah voyons… » siffla la jeune femme.

Ils éclatèrent de rire devant leur tête respective. Mais tout à coup, Edward stoppa tou son, et se mit debout, droit, comme s'il avait perçu quelques chose. Bella arrêta aussi de rire et le regarda, suspicieuse et inquiète.

-« Edward, que se passe t'il ? » lui demanda t'elle, tout en se relevant.

-« J'ai senti quelque chose. » annonça sombrement son mari en regardant tout autour de lui.

-« Quoi donc ? » insista la brunette en se rapprochant de lui, les battements de son cœur commençant à s'accélérer.

-« Quelqu'un nous observe. » répondit Edward en se mettant en position de défense.

Elle eut à peine le temps d'assimiler cette information que, déjà, trois individus sortaient de nulle part. Ils se jetèrent sur Edward, et un combat commença entre eux. Bella y assistait la peur au ventre, impuisssante. Leurs assaillants étaient sortis de nulle part, et elle ne voyait pas comment ils auraient pu s'en sortir. Elle se mit alors à regarder autour d'elle cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider.

Elle vit alors une branche assez grosse, mais pas trop pour qu'elle puisse la porter, et s'en saisit. Elle tenta alors de s'approcher, et mit un gros coup de son arme improvisée derrière la tête d'un des vampires. Ce dernier pris au dépourvu se retourna vers elle avant de s'écrouler sur le sol, inconscient. Ce fut alors que la jeune femme reconnut le visage de leur agresseur… Félix…

'_es Volturi…_' pensa t'elle, horrifiée.

Trop perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas le vampire qui l'attaquait par l'arrière. Il lui mit une main sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de crier. Bella se mit alors à se débattre comme elle le put et réussi à mordre la main de son agresseur qui poussa un cri d douleur. Elle se retourna vers lui, prête à s'enfuir, voulant voir s'il était neutralisé avant. Mais se fut alors qu'elle le vit sortir une arme qu'elle n'identifia que trop vite. Jamais elle n'en avait vu dans les mains des Volturi, et cela l'étonna, Elle tenta de fuir, mais son agresseur la rattrapa et, la saisissant par l'épaule lui assigna un coup de son arme en bas de l'abdomen. Bella sentit quelque chose de froid la transpercer, et une vive douleur parcouru son être, elle laissa échapper un cri de douleur.

-« Aro te veux peut-être en vie, mais une fois comme nous tout cela ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. » susura son ennemi à son oreille.

Bella ferma les yeux, sentant la douleur battre dans ses tempes. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient déjà sur son front, coulant sur son teint plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. Elle avait mal… Si mal…

Se fut alors qu'elle sentit son ennemi sursauter derrière elle, et qu'il lâcha ensuite son emprise sur elle, un bruit sourd indiquant qu'il venait de s'écrouler au sol. Bella ne tint plus sur ses jambes et s'écroula elle aussi au sol. Elle porta sa main à sa blessure et se rendit compte qu'elle saignait abondamment. Ses forces la quittaient doucement. Elle tourna un instant la tête et vit qu'Edward n'était plus là. Elle paniqua, les Volturi l'avaient sûrement emmenés. Mais elle n'eut pas assez de force pour se lever. Sa tête se tourna à nouveau vers les nuages, et se fut alors qu'elle croisa deux prunelles rouges sombres, telles des grenats qui la fixaient… Puis elle tomba dans l'inconscience.


	4. Eveil

OXOoOXO

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Et bien, j'espère que ce quatrième chapitre n'aura pas été trop long à venir (s'est toujours moins catastrophique que les autres… non ?). Qu'en dire… Il est plus long que tous ceux que j'ai post jusque là, et de nouveau personnages apparaissent. Je ne me suis pas très étalée sur les sentiments de Bella, mais cela viendra dans les prochains chapitres, je vous le promets ! Pour ce qui est de la fin sadique du dernier chap', mea culpa, mais disons-le je fais tellement peu action qu'il faut bien que je vous tienne en halaeine avec le peu que j'ai… non ?_

_Je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews, encor eune fois. Lucky (oula, oula que de questions ! Et bien, le volturi est un méchant, donc ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il soit aussi cruel avec Bell'…. Au buchet les volturi lol, et pour ce qui est d'Edward, on en apprend un peu dans ce chapitre, mais pas des masses finalement, le mystère se révèle au fur et à mesure, merci pour ta review !) _bellaedwardsm.skaii 'et bien, et bien là voilà !) Carylyse ( Oh hey you !! Calmos mi cariña ! Bien pour commencer Gordon te pardonne ton écart de conduite, mais que cela ne se reproduise pas ! lol. Ensuite, emrci pour tes compliment, et comment ça tu protestes contre la fin sadique ? si ma mémoire est bonne tu es mal placée pour me faire la mroale là-dessus… n'est-ce pas ? pour ce qui est de ta connaissance de Twilight, on a tout l'été pour se rattraper… vivement le 24 pour ta fin de partiel qu'on se remette à lire Twilight et P&p… Darcy powaaaa… Enfin bref, tu n'es pas dispencée de review pour ce chapitre là aussi ) Fascinationlove (oh, merci beaucoup ! et la voilà !_)_

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, et faites péter les reviews !!

Bsous

OXOoOXO

La Douleur… Elle ne ressentait plus que la douleur, et cela semblait durer depuis une éternité. Elle avait beau crier intérieurement, aucun son ne semblait franchir ses lèvres. Elle avait perdu toute notion d'espace et de temps, ne sachant ni où elle était, ni ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle ne pensait, ne ressentait, ne redoutait et ne vivait que la douleur qui la traversait de part en part comme une affreuse souffrance… Comme une lame qu'on aurait chauffé à blanc. Cela dura elle ne sut combien de temps, puis cela s'arrêta. Elle n'aurait su dire si c'était un soir ou un matin, mais tout s'arrêta aussi brusquement que cela avait commencé, et elle s'endormit, épuisée et meurtrie dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Ce sommeil-là dura aussi longtemps, mais elle n'aurait là non plus pas su dire combien de temps. Tout ce dont elle se rendit compte fut de son réveil, des heures, des jours ou des semaines plus tard. Elle sortit tout à coup des limbes du sommeil, ouvrant ses yeux brusquement. Elle fut d'abord éblouie par la lumière, mais ses yeux se firent à la clarté de cette dernière. Elle vit au-dessus d'elle un plafond blanc qui était au premier abord assez haut. Elle commença à sentir chaque parcelle de son corps engourdi, comme si elle se réveillait d'un long commun. Toute douleur avait disparu, même si elle restait encore en un souvenir vivace dans son esprit. Elle eut alors une sensation étrange comme si elle avait connu un grand changement. Elle chercha ce que c'était mais ne trouva pas immédiatement. Elle écouta alors les bruits autour 'elle, cessant de respirer. Elle entendait les oiseaux au-dehors, mais également des éclats de voix et des pas dans les pièces voisines et au-dessus d'elle. Elle écouta attentivement ses bruits, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte d'une chose qui la bouleversa. Son cœur… Elle n'entendait plus son cœur battre, et ell se rendit alors compte qu'elle retenait sa respiration depuis plus de temps que cela n'était humainement possible.

Elle se remit à respirer rapidement, comme saisie d'une bouffée de panique. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, essayant de retrouver son calme, puis elle les rouvrit et se redressa. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle était dans un lit, aux draps de satin noi. Elle examina alors la pièce qui se trouvait autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans un lieu qui ressemblait à une chambre. Les murs étaient peints d'un joli bleu ciel, et la lueur d'un jour pluvieux entrait par les deux grandes fenêtres encadrées de rideaux en velours bleu-nuit. Elle regarda alors le mobilier de la pièce. Son lit – à deux places – était en fer forgé et à bal d'Aquin, orné d'une tenture bleu outre-mer. Il y avait comme autres meubles deux tables de nuit de chaque côté du lit, une armoire, une bibliothèque emplie de livre, un bureau Dans un coin de la pièce elle remarqua une coiffeuse de bois blanc – comme tout le reste du mobilier – et de fer forgé autour du miroir. Le sol était un vieux plancher parfaitement ciré, recouvert de tapis bleu-nuit. L'endroit était accueillant et décoré avec élégance. La jeune femme se demanda alors où elle se trouvait.

Elle ferma une nouvelle fois les yeux, se remémorant les derniers évènements dont elle se souvenait. Elle passa outre la douleur ressentie et vit alors des sortes de flashs derrière ses paupières clauses. Ele revoyait la balade à cheval qu'elle avait fait avec Edward… De leur halte dans la petite clairière à l'orée du bois… Et soudain, les vampires des Volturis qui avaient surgit de nulle part… L'attaque…. Et le coup de couteau qu'elle avait reçu…. Puis il y avait eu les autres… Ceux qui étaient également surgit de nulle part et dont le seul souvenir distinct qu'elle avait était d'ailleurs la dernière image qui lui revenait en têtre, un visage au-dessus du sien, et des yeux bordeaux qui la fixaient. Puis plus rien, le noir total…. Edward… Où était-il ? Elle n'avait pas remarqué sa présence… Leurs sauveteurs l'avaient-ils emmenés dans une autre pièce ? Elle sentit l'inquiétude s'emparer d'elle, et elle serra le spoings pour calmer les émotions qui l'assaillaient. Elle remarqua alors la blancheur de sa peau… Elle n'avait pas encore prêter attention à ce qui avait changé, et remarqua la teinte irréelle de son épiderme. Elle fronça les sourcils et alors, elle souleva légèrement le débardeur blanc qu'elle portait. Là où aurait du se trouver sa blessure, il n'y avait aucune trace, pas même une cicatrice. Elle commençait à comprendre ce qui s'était passé… Cette douleur.. Et les changements qui s'étaient effectués en elle. Elle voullut en être et se leva gracieusement du lit. Elle s'approcha alors d'un miroir en pied au contour de fer forgé style XVIIIème qui se trouvait dans l'un des coin de la chambre, et elle s'admira.

Le reflet que lui renvoya la glace la laissa un instant sans voix. Il s'agissait bien d'elle, mais elle avait changé en apparance. Elle paraissait plus grande, et sa silhouette gracile et fine semblait également musclée. Ses formes étaient harmonieuses, et quelque chose de félin se dégageait d'elle. Ses cheveux bruns étaient devenus d'une couleur miel, un blond cuivré qui n'était pas un blond vénicien. Mais ce fut la couleur de ses yeux qui attira le plus son attention. Ils n'étaient plus d'une couleur chocolat, mais d'un joli violet-prune. Elle s'approcha encore un peu du miroir et alors se fut évident. Mais elle ne put pousser ses réflexions plus loin que quelqu'un frappa à la porte avant d'entrer. Bella se retourna et vit alors la personne qui était entrée. Il s'agissait d'une vampire dont l'apparance était celle d'une jeune femme de vingt ans environ. Elle était plutôt grande et avait une démarche féline. Sa peau d'une blancheur immaculée était accentuée par les longues boucles ébène qui entouraient son visage aux traits fins et harmonieux où brillait un regard grenat. En la voyant, Bella reconnut le visage qu'elle avait vu juste avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. L'inconnue portait un p pantalon noir et un dos-nu poupre, ses boucles de geai relachées sur ses épaules. Elle regarda un instant son vis-à-vis aux boucles miel et lui adressa un léger sourire.

-« Je sais que tu dois te poser beaucoup de questions. » commença t'elle alors d'une voix c douce. « Et j'y répondrais si je le peux, mais avant je voulais savoir comment tu te sentais. »

-« Bien… » réussit à articuler Bella. « J'ai été transformée n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Oui, cela était une nécessité. » lui assura sa visiteuse. « Tu avais perdu beaucoup de sang suite à ta blessure. »

-« Et… Où suis-je ? » questionna la jeune femme.

-« Tu es dans le manoir irlndais des Calahan. » l'informa la vampire aux boucles ébène. « Je m'appelle Leila, c'est mon père Carl et ma mère Maria qui dirige notre clan. » continua t'elle. « Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

-« Isabella…. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Bella. » se présenta son vis-à-vis. « J'appartiens à la famille des Cullen. »

-« Ce nom m'est familier, mais je ne les ai jamais rencontré. » avoua Leila. « C'est mon père qui a procédé à ta transofrmation, normalement tu es jointe à notre famille… Du moins pour l'instant. » Je suis donc ta sœur. »

Bella lui adressa un faible sourire. Leila avai l'air vraiment attentionnée et gentille, à son égard, très différentes des vampires des autres familles qu'elle avait rencontré. Elle réfléchit alors aux paroles de la belle vampire au regard grenat Elle avait été transformée par un vampire nommé Carl qui était le chef de la famille Calahan. Elle appartenait donc à cette famille… Cela signifiait-il qu'ils allaient la garder ici de force ? Leila n'avait pas l'air hostile mais Bella avait à ne pas se fier aux apparances. Une question lui traversa aors l'esprit, et elle en fit part à son hôte :

-« Et Edward mon mari, où est-il ? » l'interrogea t'elle, la voix tremblante d'appréhension. « Il était avec moi lorsque vous nous avez sauvés des Volturis. »

-« Oh… » hésita alors Leila dont le visage dégageait une certaine confusion. « Lorsque nous t'avons surpris, mon frère Jonathan et moi…. Tu étais seule, il n'y avait que deux chevaux qui ont pris la fuite en nous voyant arriver. »

Bella ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelques chose, mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Il n'y avait personne ? Mais où était donc Edward, qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ? Il était pourtant là… Elle se souvenait qu'il avait disparu alors qu'elle était tombée au sol sous le coup de la douleur. Les Volturis l'avaient-ils enlevés ? Que pouvaient-ils bien lui faire ? Où étai Edward ? Tant de questions qui résonnaient dans son esprit, faisant bourdonner ses oreilles. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait pleurer…. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était, c'était comme si tout son monde s'écroulait.

Leila comprit alors ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Le mari de Bella, un certain Edward avait du être enlevé par les Volturis, ou bien avait-il été recueilli par quelqu'un d'autre…. Elle vit le trouble dans les yeux améthystes de la vampire aux boucles miel. Elle avait vu les émotions dans son regard… Des émotions qu'elle-même ne connaissait que trop bien… La surprise mêlée au désespoir et à une violente et soudaine tristesse… De l'incrédulité quant à se que l'on vient d'apprendre…. Elle connaissait parfaitement cela, mais elle ne voulait pas s'engager par là, c'était trop douloureux et il n'était pas temps de raviver de vieux souvenirs. Elle vit alors Bella lui adresser un regard pleins d'émotions contradictoire et Leila murmura doucement :

-« Veux-tu que je te laisse seule ? Veux-tu quelque chose ? »

-« Je… » balbutia la vampire récemment éveillée. « Je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'être seule je… n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils l'aient elnevé. »

-« Mon frère et ma sœur sont partis à l'endroit où nous t'avons trouv il y a trois jours. » expliqua Leila. « Ils voulaient voir s'il n'y avait pas de traces des Volturis aux alentours, ou d'une autre personne… Dés qu'ils reviendront, je te tiendrais informée. »

-« Merci. » souffla Bella ave difficulté.

Sa nouvelle sœur lui sourit, d'une manière que la femme d'Edward ne sut identifier. Mais il n'y avait pas de compassion ou de condescendance, pas de pitié ou de soutien…. C'était un sourire légèrement désolée peut –être, comme si elle avait connu le déchirement qui avait commencer à s'immisser dans ses veines comme un poison mortel. Puis, la vampire aux boucles ébène lui assura qu'elle était là si elle avait besoin de quoi que ce soit, et elle s'éclipsa, laissant Bella seule.

Cette dernière se laissa tomber sur les draps de satin noir du lit à bal d'aquin et se mit à fixer le plafond au-dessus d'elle. Elle revécu les dernières minutes en souvenirs… La découverte de sa transformation… La rencontre avec Leila, les réponses qu'elle avait fourni à ses questions… Et la disparition d'Edward… Où pouvait-il être ? Etait-il toujours en vie ? Il devait être toujours en vie, il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'autre choix. Un monde où il ne vivrait plus était tout simplement inconcevable pour Bella. Elle ne parvenait pas à réaliser ce que cela signifiait… Il fallait qu'elle réalise, et cela se ferait douloureusement… lentement… lanscinément. Elle se coucha alors sur le côté, se recroquevillant et fut alors secouée de sanglots silencieux et sans larmes… Si son cœur battait encore il se serait briser en cet instant… Elle ferma les yeux… Trop de douleur d'un seul coup…

xxx

Leila referma doucement la porte de la chambre derrière elle avant d'emprunter un long couloir bordé de portes. Elle marcha durant quelques minutes, pensant à la rencontre qu'elle venait de faire. Bella semblait perdue, comme tout nouveau vampire transformé, qui ne l'aurait pas été à sa place ? Mais il y avait autre chose, cela concernait Edward, et la vampire aux boucles ébène se doutait bien des émotions qui pouvaient déferler dans le cœur de la nouvelle venue dans leur famille. Elle espérait sincèrement que les recherches de son frère et de sa sœur donneraient quelque chose. Qu'ils ne trouvent ne serait-ce qu'une piste qui les mènerait sur la trace du mari de Bella. Leila connaissait cette douleur-ci, et elle la savait maligne, se propageant dans tout l'être comme une maladie lanscinant qui tuerait lentement…. Et doujoureusement… Et, même si elle ne la connaissait que depuis quelques minutes, elle ne souhait pas cela pour Bella. Elle ne le souhaitait pour personne.

Elle chassa ses pensées négatives d'un geste de la main, et salua l'un des membres de sa famille d'un signe de la tête. Les Calahan étaient l'une des plus grandes familles de vampires d'Europe de l'Ouest, et la plus influente et puissante en Irlande. Ils demeuraient sur ces terres dpeuis prés de cinq cents ans maintenant, l'âge de Lord Carl et de son épouse, Lady Maria, les parents de la vampire au regard grenat. Ils avaient étendu leur pouvoir et leur influence au fil des ans, raliant les autres clans à leur cause sans violence. Ils leurs offraient la protection contre les familles ennemies, et autres créatures magiques comme les Loup-garou ou d'autres qui n'étaient pas en bon terme avec leur espèce. Leur rôle étaient de dissimuler l'existance des vampires aux humains, comme tous, sauf que les Calahan employaient des méthodes bien plus pacifiques que celles des Volturis par exemple. La famille de Leila était puissante et pentocentenaire, et même si certaines de ses pratiques étaient hostaires, elle avait un plus grand respect des êtres humains que la famille italienne de Voltera. Plusieurs famille, les plus proche de Carl et Maria, vivaient donc dans ce manoir, que l'on aurait pu qualifier de château. Leila était l'une des rares fill des dirigeants de leur famille, certains avaient été tué,. Car Carl ne transformaient que rarement des humains en vampire, sauf s'ils les avaient choisi. Tous étaient les bienvenus au sein du clan, mais généralement ils n'étaient pas transformés par le couple dominant.

Arrivée au bou du couloir, Leila salua deux gardes qui entouraient une grandes porte de bois sculptée et finit par ouvrir cette dernière Elle arriva dans un grand salon richement meublé à la mode du XIXème siècle, et y trouva Carl et Maria, assis de part t d'autres de la grande table, lisant tous deux paisiblement, alors Charlotte Dean, quelle considérait comme sa cousine, jouait du violon. Leila salua cette dernière avec un petit sourire. Charlotte et elle s'entendaient à merveille. S'était une vampire aux boucles blondes-cendrées et au regard topaz, de taille moyenne. Dans sa vie d'avant, elle avait été musicienne à la cours du roi d'Angleterre à l'époque victorienne, et les ravissait tous de ses talents. Puis, la vampire aux boucles ébène se tourna vers ses parents, son père ayant remarqué sa présence.

-« Que lisais-tu ? » demanda Leila en prenant place dans un fauteuil prés du sien. « _'Contes et légendes sur les Loups-garou_'. » lut-elle. « Je croyais qu'on était en trève avec eux. »

-« Tu sais ce que l'on dit, ma colombe. » répondit Carl d'une voix doucerette à l'adresse de sa fille. « Sevis pacem para bellum. »

-« Qui veut la paix prépare la guerre, hein ? » demanda sa fille, en haussant un sourcil. « Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas de ta part,3

63Parce que tu me connais bien. » répondit le chef de la famille Calahan. « Et que ton latin est toujours aussi parfait. »

-« Oui, bien sûr. » plaisanta Leila, avec un petit sourire boudeur.

Carl sourit et regarda un instant sa fille. Voilà prés de deux cent ans qu'elle vivait à ses côtés, et elle était la plus chère de ses enfant sà ses yeux. Bien sûr, il aimait ses autres filles et son fils avec autant d'attachement et une profonde affection. Mais Leila avait été la première des files, juste après Jonathan. Il se souvenait encore lorsque Lucas l'avait amenée, et lui avait présenté comme sa future épouse. La jeune femme qu'il avait alors connu était radieuse, plus petite qu'aujourd'hui, des cheveux aussi noirs et des yeux émeraude à couper le souffle. Et une aura se dégageait d'elle, sûrement du à sa véritable nature, qui demeurait encore, même au-delà de sa mort. Leila était d'un caractère vif, possédait un certain sens de l'humour, une intelligence fine et une culture qu'elle aimait à agrandir chaque jour par de nombreuses lectures et recherches. Elle avait également des défauts, dont un orgueil parfois handicapant, une certaine réserve quand à ses sentiments et une habitude de toujours juger tout le monde et de rester sur sa première impression Mais elle était 'sa préférée', celle dont il se sentait le plus proche. Et la tragédie qu'elle avait vécu ne la rendait que plus fragile aux yeux de son père.

-« Comment va notre invitée ? » demanda alors Carl en posant son livre sur ses genoux. « S'est-elle réveillée ? »

-« Oui. » approuva sa fille. « Elle semblait déjà connaître l'existance des vampires, elle a deviné qu'elle avait été transformée. Elle s'appelle Bella, et elle appartient à la famille Cullen. » poursuivit-elle.

-« Leur nom m'est familier… Mais j'ignore où ils résident. » répondit Carl après quelques minutes de réflexions. « Ils font partis de ses familles itinérantes semble t'il. »

-« Il n'y a aucun mal à cela. » assura Leila, d'un ton mi-moqueur seulement.

-« Je sais que ta vie de nomade reprendra bientôt, ma fille… Mais ne parlons pas de cela. » coupa son père. « Comment se sent-elle, a-t-elle exprimé de la faim ? »

-« Non, mais je suppose que cela viendra…. Elle m'a parlé de con mari, Edward, appremment c'est un vampire, et ils connaissaient les Volturis… Et vice-versa. Elle pense qu'il a disparu lorsqu'ils se sont faits attaqués. »

-« Les Volturis l'ont peut-être emmenés, mais lorsque ton frère et ta sœur reviendront, ils pourront peut-être nous éclairer. »

La vampire au regard grenat hôcha de la tête, et se fut à cet instant que la porte s'ouvrit. Tous tournèrent la tête et aperçurent un vampire mâle et un autre femelle entrer. Tous deux avec des mèches de geai et des yeux caramels. Leila reconnut alors son frère aînée et sa soeur cadette.

-« Jonathan, Line, nous vous attendions. » déclara alors Carl en se levant. « Vos recherches ont-elles donné quelque chose ? »

-« Nous sommes retournés sur les lieux où nous avons trouvé… » commença Line.

-« Bella. » précisa Leila à sa sœur cadette.

-« Bella. » poursuivit cette dernière en adressant un léger sourire à sa sœur. « Et à environ une centaines de mètres, nous avons trouvé les corps de deux vampires morts. »

-« Morts ? » questionna Leila, étonnée.

-« Oui, et nous pensons qu'ils appartenaient aux Volturi. » intervint Jonathan. « Du moins l'un deux avec certitiude puisque nous avions déjà eu à faire à lui. »

-« Et y avait-il trace d'une troisième personne ? » lui demanda sa cadette aux yeux bordeau. « Bella m'a parlé de son mari, Edward, il semble avoir disparu… Il est l'un des notres. » ajouta telle.

-« Il y avait en effet des traces. » approuva Line. « Malheureusement, nous avons perdu leur piste dans les bois en direction du Nord. »

-« On peut d'hors et déjà savoir que ce ne sont pas les Volturi qui ont le mari de Bella. » intervint Maria qui les avait rejoint. « Leila, tu nous a dit avoir tué l'un des trois, et les deux autres sont morts, comme nous l'ont confirmé Line et Jonathan. »

-« Alors que peuton faire ? » demanda Line. « Allons-nous nous mettre à sa recherche ? »

-« Oui.' Acquiesça Carl. « Bella fait désormais partie de notre famille, et elle n'est pas en état de mener les recherches seuls. »

-« Bien, j'y retournerai dés demain avec Sophia et Samuel. » proposa Jonathan. « Pour l'heure, la nuit va tomber, et même si cela ne nous arrête pas, nous sommes épuisés. »

-« Bien sûr. » approuva son père. « C'est une très bonne idée. »

-« Je vais aller annoncé tout cela à Bella. » déclara Leila en commençant à se diriger vers la sortie de la pièc. « Et j'irais sans doute chasser après. »

-« Tu sais que nous avons de quoi ici, Lei'. » lui rappela Line avec un petit sourire.

-« Désolée, mais je ne veux pas de vos criminels…. L'exercice me fera du bien. » lui assura sa sœur, avant de sortir et de s'éclipser.

Elle sortit du salon et prit la direction de la chambre de celle qu'elle pouvait appeler sa sœur. Elle y arriva quelques secondes plus tard seulement, ayant courru, et frappa à la porte. La voix étouffée de Bella se fit entendre, lui autorisant sa requête. La vampire aux boucles ébène pénétra dans la pièce, et trouva la nouvelle arrivée sur le lit, seulement assise. Son hôte referma la porte et alla s'assoir sur le bout de son lit. Elle aperçut les émotions toujours aussi fortes dans les yeux de Bella, elle ne s'était absentée qu'une demie-heure après tout, elle ne pouvait pas espérer que tout cela ait disparu.

-« Je suis venue te dire que notre frère et notre sœur, Jonathan t Line sont revenus de leurs recherches. » déclara Leila.

-« Ont-ils trouvé quelque chose ? » la questionna sa sœur, pleine d'espoir.

-« Ils ont trouvé les corps des deux autres Volturis qui vous ont attaqué. » répondit son aînée. « Nous en avons conclut qu'Edward n'avait pas été enlevé par eux… Seulement…. Ils ont perdu sa trace à travers les bois. Ils y retourneront demain dés l'aube je suppose, pour poursuivre les recherches. »

-« On ne sait pas où il est allé ? » questionna la vampire au regard améthyste, la gorge nouée.

-« Non, je suis désolée. » l'informa Leila, confondant en excuses. « Mais sache que nous allons tout faire pour le retrouver… C'est peu de réconfort, mais nous ne pouvons faire plus malheureusement. »

-« C'est déjà beaucoup, merci. » lui assura Bella avec un pâle sourire, malgré tout reconnaissante.

-« Cela est tout à fait normal. » lui certifia la vampire aux boucles ébène. « Je voulais savoir si….. tu avais faim. » demanda t'elle alors.

-« Oh et bien… » hésita Bella.

Faim ? Elle n'y avait pas vraiment songé. Il était vrai qu'elle se sentait affaiblie, mais elle avait mis cela sous le coups des émotions… Seulement, elle avait bien senti depuis son réveil une sensation étrange, une envie profonde et presque inconsciente qui avait croît au fil des minutes. De la faim ? Sûrement… Peut-être… Elle ne savait pas exactement. Elle se posa alors la question du 'régime alimentaire' des Calahan. Tous les vampires qu'elle avait croisé, hormis les Cullen, se nourrissaient d'humains, et cette famille ne devait pas faire exception… Cette simple pensée la fit frémir une fraction de seconde. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Leila de l'habitude de sa famille de se nourrir exclusivement d'animaux. Comment allait-elle réagir ? Se moquerait-elle ?

-« Je crois que j'ai faim… En effet. » approuva t'elle, légèrement gênée. « Seulement… Sans doute vas-u trouver cela étrange, mais je sais que les Cullen ne se nourrissaient que d'animaux sauvages et…. Je me suis toujours promis de respecter cela lorsque je serai devenue vampire. »

-« Vraiment ? » s'étonna Leila. « Et bien… Si il y a bien un membre de la famille qui ne te jugeras pas là-dessus, c'est bien moi. » lui assura t'elle avec un léger sourire. « Depuis plusieurs années je ne me nourris aussi que d'animaux… DEPUIS QUE JE VIS HORS DU MANOIR ? AU MILIEU DES HUMAINNS ? J4AI EU LA MAUVAISE ID2E DE LES TROUVER SYMPATHIQUES ;3

63aLORS ;;; Je ne suis pas la seule dans ce cas. »

-« Non, rassures-toi… J'allais justement partir chasser, veux-tu venir ? »

-« Oui, merci. » répondit Bella.

Les deux jeunes femmes se levèrent et Leila demanda à son invitée de la suivre. Elles parcoururent les couloirs de la demeeure, ne croisant personne au grand soulagement des deux vampires. Leila ne voulait pas que Bella rencontre leur famille tout de suite, elle savait que prendre l'air et se nourrir lui ferait du bien, après cela serait une chose envisageable. Elles arrivèrent alors à l'extérieur et Bella prit quelques minutes pour admirer le paysages alentours. Ils se trouvaient en plein milieu de nulle part, au milieu des collines verdoyantes et des prairies vallonées. Le soleil était en train de se coucher, elle ne pouvait le voir que par la couleur rosée des nuage sà l'Ouest, tout le reste étant gris. Une pluie fine avait commencé à tomber, et bien qu'elle ne craigne plus le froid, cela la fit frissonner légèrement.

-« Quel sale temps. » soupira Leila en se retournant vers elle. « Serais-tu heureuse de voir le soleil se coucher ? C'est un spectacle magnifique… Après la chasse, nous irons aux falaises se situant prés de la mère, à quelques kilomètres de là… Ca te dit ? »

-« Mais… Il n'y a pas de soleil. » remarqua justement Bella.

-« En effet… Mais cela peut s'arranger. » lui assura son aînée avec un clin d'œil.

Bella la vit fermer les yeux et se posa des questions sur ce geste. Elle regarda alors au-dessus d'elle et vit que les nuages disparaissaient petit à petit, laissant bientôt place à un soleil r radieux.

-« Et voilà ! » s'exclama Leila, souriante.

-« Tu as le pouvoir d'agir sur le temps ? » questionna son vis-à-vis, surprise.

-« Oui…. Entre autre chose. » assura Leila. « Tu viens ? Je vais te guider pour ta première fois. » proposa t'elle à Bella en lui tendant la main.

Cette dernière hésita quelques instants et finit par prendre la main de sa sœur et elles se mirent alors à courir. Instantanément, Bella retrouva la sensation qu'elle avait avec Edward, lorsqu'elle était sur ses épaules pour courrir. Mais ce qui la surpris le plus fut le fait que pas une fois elle ne heurta une branche, elle ne trébucha même pas, comme si sa maladresse ordinaire avait disparu avec sa transformation. Elle savoura les minutes que durèrent la chasse. La sensationd e liberté ressentie pendant la course, puis une odeur qui était venue à ses narrines.. Délicieuse, apétissante… Elle avait lâché la main de Leila et avait suivi cette odeur qui réveillait en elle des sens encore inconnus. Elle la vit alors, sa proie… Un cerf, qui broutait tranquilement dans une petite clairière. Elle se cacha, sans faire de bruit pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Et, plus rapide que l'éclair, elle fondit sur sa proie et lui brisa le cou avant de la mordre pour savourer son premier repas en temps que vampire. Elle se délecta du sang de ce pauvre animal, sans en ressentir de remords, alors que cela l'aurait profondément choquée avant. Mais elle avait agit comme si son corps avait pris le dessus sur sa raison… Guidée par ses besoins et ses instincts.

Elle fut alors rejointe par Leila, une fois son repas achevé. Elle se sentait plus forte, comme si cela lui avait inssuflé un nouveau souffle de vie.

-« Oh, tu as eu un cerf ! » s'exclama la vampire aux boucles ébène en arrivant à sa hautteur. « Pour une première proie, c'est plutôt bien… Je n'ai pu trouver qu'une biche. » se plaignit-elle, à moitié sincère seulement. « Tu te sens mieux ? »

-« Oui, mieux. » approuva son vis-à-vis aux boucles miel.

-« Bien… Cela te dirais d'aller voir le coucher de soleil sur la mer ? » s'enquit Leila.

-« Avec plaisir. Je te suis. »

Elle se ocntenta d'hôcher de la tête et elles se mirent alors à courir. Elles poursuivirent leur course pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que Leila s'arrête, imitée par Bella. Cette dernière admira alors le paysage qui s'offrait à elle… Elles se trouvaient au bord de fallaises qui surplombaient l'Atlantique, d'un bleu presque noir en cet instant. Les rayons mordorés du soleil se reflétaient dans l'étendue océanique, faisant jouer des centaines de nuances de rouge, d'ocre, de prune et de rose subjugant Bella.

-« C'est magnifique… » souffla t'elle, émue.

-« Je savais que ça te plairait. » plaisanta Leila. « Je viens souvent ici pour y trouver le repos et le calme dont j'ai souvent besoin… Je suis plutôt une solitaire, au grand désespoir de ma famille. »

Bella se contenta de lui adresser un sourire e reporta son attention sur le spectacle qui s'offrait à elles. Ses pensées ne purent que se tourner vers Edward. Depuis que Leila lui avait fait part des résultats des recherches de Line et Jonathan, un nouvel espoir de le revoir en vie s'était emparée d'elle, et savoir qu'il n'était pas aux mains des Volturi la rassurait légèrement. Mais où pouvait-il bien se trouver ? Qui avait pu le recueillir ? Avait-il réussi à regagner la ville pour prévenir leur famille ? Ses questions tournaient dans sa tête, lui donnant mal à la tête. Elle sentit alors une main se poser sur son avant bras, et elle releva son regard violet pour voir Leila qui la regardait intensément.

-« On le retrouvera. » lui assura t'elle, comme si elle avait lu en elle.

-« Tu devines mes pensées aussi ? » questionna Bella avec un pauvre sourire.

-« Non, mais je sais par quoi tu passes. » lui assura tristement Leila. « Je l'ai vécu, et je ne perds pa espoir pour Edward. »

Bella aurait voulu demander à son vis-à-vis ce qu'elle entendait pa le fait qu'elle était déjà passée par là. Mais elle ne le fit pas, si Leila ne s'était pas attardée, cela devait être sûrement pour de bonnes raisons. Alors, elles descidèrent de regagner le manoir, et elles jetèrent un dernier regard à l'océan avant de se mettre à courrir, disparaissant au loin.


	5. Séparation

oxoOoxo

IBonjour à tous !

Et bien voilà, le cinquième chapitre de ma fic ! Pour tout vous avouer j'ai eu un peu de mal à le commencer, car comme l'intrigue commence vraiment je ne savais pas trop comment enchâiner. Je l'ai écrit d'un seul coup, paf en une soirée et je viens juste de le terminer alors je m'excuse s'il y a des fautes. Il est finalement assez important car on en apprend un peu plus sur la disparition d'Edward et commence à savoir qui sont les bons et qui sont les méchants, avec leurs intentions tout en sachant peu de choses finalement…. Je m'essaie pour l'aventure pour la première fois, généralement mes fics n'ont pas d'intrigues de ce genre il n'y a que de la guimauve…. Mais dîtes moi sincèrement ce que vous en pensez !

J'ai changé le résumé de présentation pour qu'il attire un peu plus… Maintenant que l'histoire est un peu plus avancée, je peux en dire plus !

J'aimerai également, dans vos reviews, avoir votre avis su les personnages que j'introduis (principaleemnt les Calahan et un autre personnage qui apparaît dans ce chapitre pour la première fois). J'essaie en fait d'attirer l'attention sur Leila, de rendre son histoire un peu mystérieuse… Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Est-ce que son histoire vous intrigue, ou pas du tout et vous vous dîtes 'pourquoi s'en préoccupper c'est un personnages secondaire ? J'aimerai vraiment avoir votre avis.

Je voudrais remercier pour leurs revies ;

Fascinatnionlove (waow, deux reviews comment tu me gâtes !! tu as été l'élment déclancheur de mon écriture de ce soir, tu peux être fière lol. Et bien, voilà voilà elle arrive ! Je sais que je pourrais publier plus régulièrement que toutes les deux semaines, mais j'ai d'aures fics sur Orgueil et Préjugés, Alias et Harry Poter en cours, alors j'ocille entre les quatre… dis moi en détail ce que tu penses de ce nouveau chapitre, ton avis m'intéresse, merci à toi, bsx !)

Carylyse (et bien voilà la suite ! pour la ligue, je la créé ausis contre toi, parce que si je me souviens bien cofession nocturne niveau coupures sadiques et frustrantes, tu bats des recors, n'est-ce pas miss ? merci pour tout ce que tu m'as dit, je suis heureuse que ce chapitre t'ait plu tu sais que ton avis est très important poru moi ! et merci de cédé à mon acharnement thérapeutique pour mes reviews ! pour ce qui est de Gordon, il te fera également la lecture de ce chapitre de sa douce voix mécanique…. J'espère qu'il te plaira, et ne m'en veux pas pour la fin… et avant de conclure, tu trouveras un élément qu'on met tout le temps dans nos fics… mais je ne l'ai pas appelé Carol ça aurait fait trop flag'… bonne lecture ! bsx jtm fort mon palmito.)

Lucky (hey merci pour ta review ! et bien, vilà la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaira…. Toi aussi dis moi ce que tu en penses et si tu as des idée spour ce qui pourrait se passer dans la suite, ça m'intéresse ! en attenndant, merci !)

Squouikh (oh meric merci merci ! ta review est trop adorable et ça me touché beaucoup! C'est un beau compliment que tu m'adresses là, j'en ai rougit ! et bien en tout cas, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! bonne lecture bsx.)

Et voilà, maintenant je vous laisse lire, et faîtes péter les reviews !!

Bizzz

Lily.

oxoOoxo

Leila et Bella arrivèrent au manoir des Calahan seulement quelques minutes plus tard, après une course à travers les bois et les collines. Elles se trouvaient à présent dans le grand hall, et la vampire au regard violets prit un peu plus de temps pour admirer les lieux. Le plafond était haut, le sol fait de carrelage blanc donnant un grand niveau de luminosité. A présent, le soleil était couché, mais lorsqu'il illuminait la pièce de ses rayons il devait y faire très clair. L'escalier à la rampe de fer forgé et aux marches de marbres montaient aux étages supérieurs où elle avait déjà été. Bella se tourna vers Leila, ne sachant pas trop où elles allaient aller.

-« C'est un manoir de quelle époque ? » demanda t'elle alors, à titre informatif.

-« Carl l'a fait construire à la fin du XVIIIème siècle. » expliqua Leila. « Avant ils vivaient dans le Nord de l'Angleterre…. Mais je n'étais pas née à l'époque. »

-« Il appartient à la famille depuis tout ce temps ? » s'étonna son vis-à-vis aux boucles miel.

-« Oui, depuis plus de deux cent ans. » annonça sa sœur avec un petit sourire. « Veux-tu…. Veux-tu les rencontrer ? Ou tu préfères attendre encore. »

Bella fronça les sourcils, prenant quelques instants pour réfléchir à la question de la vampire aux boucles ébène. Il était vrai que de sa famille – car même si elle appartenait aux Cullen dans son cœur elle était techniquement une Calahan – elle ne connaisait que Leila. Elle savait que, ne serait-ce que par reconnaissance, elle devrait aller leurs parler. Après tout, ils lui avaient sauvé la vie, et l'accueillait chez eux, dans leur foyer. Et quelque part, elle avait envie de les connaître… Connaître son père, sa mère et ses autres frères et sœurs.

-« Je serais ravie de les rencontrer. » finit-elle par répondre à Leila.

-« Dans ce cas, allons-y. » l'invita son aînée avec un léger sourire qui se voulait encourageant.

Elle poussa la porte du salon, et Bella y entra à sa suite. La femme d'Edward étudia attentivement la pièce. Cette dernière était aussi haute de plafond,. Une bibliothèque d'ébène remplissait tout un côté du mur alors que les autres étaient tendus de tentures aux couleurs chaudes, et un miroir reposait sur l'un des murs. Deux grandes venêtres éclairaient les lieux, exposées en plein Est. Dans la seconde partie de la pièce, se trouvait un coin salon, avec deux méridienne assorties au tentures, un épais tapix et deus fauteuils plus un rocking-share. Un feu brûlait dans l'âtre de la cheminée, réchauffant la pièce. Au piano à queue non loin, se trouvait une vampire blonde qui avait cessé de jouer depuis leurs arrivées.

Bella étudia les vampires de l'assemblée. Un homme à la carrure imposante, aux cheveux d'un noir d'ébène et aux yeux d'un noir profond était assis dans un fauteuil, semblant être Lord Carl. Dans le canapé se trouvait une femme aux cheveux blonds cendrées, aux yeux caramel et aux traits doux, sûrement sa femme. Sur les deux fauteuils prés de la cheminée se trouvaient deux autres vampires, plus jeunes, une jeune femme et un jeune homme, tous deux aux cheveux de geai et au regard topaz. Tous avaient cessé de parler et les fixaient, se qui rendit Bella mal à l'aise.

-«Tu as bien chassé, Lei' ? » demanda alors la vampire la plus jeune, se levant de son fauteuil.

-« Oui, merci. » assura son aînée au regard grenat. « Bella est venue chasser avec moi également… ; »

-« Bella, je suis ravie de te connaître. » déclara alors leur vis-à-vis. « Je suis Line, ta sœur aînée…. Cadette avant ton arrivée. »

-« Je suis heureuse de te connaître, Line. » assura Bella, légèrement timide.

-« Alors comme ça, toi aussi tu manges des animaux ? » demanda Line, rieuse, alors que Jonathan s'approchait d'elles.

-« Oui… La Famille de mon mari adoptait ce régime là. » approuva la jeune femme aux regard améthyste.

-« Lei' aussi… Depuis plusieurs années maintenant… » assura le second vampire. « Je me présente, Jonathan je suis le mari de Line et l'aîné de la famille. »

-« Ravie de te connaître. » approuva la nouvelle venue des Calahan.

-« Et je suis Charlotte, ta cousine. » déclara la vampire aux boucles or qu'elle avait vu assise au piano.

Bella la salua également, avant que tous les cinq ne se tournent vers Carl et Maria qui s'étaient levés pour être présentés au nouveau membre de leurs famile. Bella se sentit un peu pla à l'aise… Ils étaient ses parents, alors qu'elle ne les connaissait pas… Ce n'était pas pariel que Carlisle et Esmé, et elle se demandait quel genre de personne ils pouvaient être. Ils s'approchèrent alors d'elle, et se fut Carl qui, avec un sourire bienveillant se présenta. Bella inclina la tête sur le côté et déclara :

-« Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance… Je voulai vous remercier, pour tout ce que vous avez fait et allez faire pour moi. »

-« Mais cela est tout à fait normal, Bella. » lui assura son père. « Leila t'a amené ici, tu étais blessée et nous avons décidé de t'accueillir dans notre famille…. Cela faisait prés d'un siècle que nous n'avions pas eu de nouveau frère et sœur pour Leila, Jonathan et Line…. Tu es la bienvenue parmi nous. »

-« Merci. » souffla Bella, sincère.

-« Et sens-toi ici comme chez toi. » ajouta Maria. « Nous savons que les premiers temps sont difficiles, et il faudra que tu apprenes à maîtriser ta nature si tu veux un jour retourner parmi les humains… Tes frères et sœurs t'aideront pour cela. »

-« Quant à la disparition d'Edward, nous ferons toust ce qui est en autre pouvoir pour le retrouver. » lui assura Line.

Bella la regarda un instant attentivement, vraiment touchée par l'attitude qu'ils avaient à son égard. Ils l'accueillaient comme si elle avait toujours fait partie de leur famille, alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient que dpeuis quelques minutes – hormis Leila. Ils prenaient également à cœur la séparation d'Edward. Cela la touchait profondément, et sûrement que si elle avait été encore en vie, les larmes lui auraient monté aux yeux. Elle fut vraiment reconnaissante, mais avait l'impression que si elle le répétait trop de fois, cela pourrait… être trop. Carl posa sur elle un regard rassurant, comme s'il avait compris tout ce qu'elle leurs devait, mais il ne lui en tenait pas riguur. Il était sûr de la décision qu'il avait prise en acceptant Bella au sein de leur famille, il ne regrettait pas et ne regretterait jamais.

Ils prirent tous place autour de la grande table de la salle à manger et se mirent alors à parler. Bella leurs raconta sa vie, et plus particulièrement ce qu'elle avait vécu depuis sa rencontre avec Edward.Tous parlèrent alors d'eux, du moins dans une moindre mesure. Elle savait que toute personne avait des secrets, comme elle, et elle respectait cela. Elle appris ainsi que Carl était né en Angletere au XVème siècle, il parlait de sa naissance de vampire et non en temps qu'être humain. Il avait rencontré Maria environ cinquante ans plus tard, et ils étaient tout de suite tombés amoureux. Maria elle avait tout juste quatre cent cinquante ans depuis cette année. Il y avait ensuite eu Leila, qui n'avait fait parti de leur famil qu'en 1817. Ils n'abordèrent que brièvemen leur premier fils, mais Bella ne connut ni son nom ni ce qui lui était arriv. Puis, Jonathan était arrivé. Ils l'avaient trou lors d'un voyage en Ecosse, où il avait été attaqué. Comme Leila et son frère l'avaient fait pour Bella, il ls l'avaient ramené, et l'avaient transformé. Maria l'avait mordu et ne pouvant se résoudre à le tuer, en avait fait l'un des leurs. Puis, il y avait eu Line, lorsqu'elle était tombée amoureuse de Jonathan.

Bella passa une agréable soirée, et fut ravie d'en apprendre plus sur les membres de sa nouvelle famille, lui faisait partiellement oublier – mais juste partiellement – la peur qu'elle avait quant à la disparition d'Edward. Tous s'éclipsèrent un peu après minuit, et Leila raccompagna Bella à sa chambre. Elles parlèrent sur le chemin de l'humour de Jonathan, des histoires passionnantes de Carl, des anegdotes parfois drôles ou émouvantes de Maria et Line, et également du talent musical de Charlotte. Elles arrivèrent alors devant la porte, et Bella sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle avait peur de se retrouver seule dans le noir… Peur d'affronter ses démons qui étaient encore bien trop douloureux, peur de se laisser ronger par l'inquiétude. Leila dut le deviner car elle lui demanda :

-« Veux-tu que je reste un peu avec toi ? Je sais que se retrouver seule la nuit est parfois é éprouvant, et si tu as besoin je suis là. »

-« Vraiment ? » demanda Bella. « Je ne voudrais pas te déranger… »

-« Ne dis pas de bêtises. » la coupa gentiment son aînée au regard grenat. « Je serai ravie de passer un peu de temps avec toi….3

63Merci . » souffla sa sœur, sincère.

Leila se contenta de pencher légèrement la tête en signe d'approbation et toutes deux entèrent dans la chambre, laissant la porte se refermer derrière elles.

xxx

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, comme si cela avait été la chose la plus éprouvante qu'il ait eu à faire toute au long e son existance. Il vit une lumière aveuglante, sans doute la lumière du jour, et poussa un grognement en refermant les yeux. Son corps était endolori et il avait l'impression qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il rouvrit alors les yeux, et vit au-dessus de lui, un visage entouré de boucles blondes et où brillaient deux saphirs, qui le regardait avec une certaine curiosité et de l'appréhension Il se releva difficilement, éloignant ainsi sa visiteuse de lui. Il regarda les lieux où il se trouvait, une petite pièce aux murs peints en vert et au plafond relativement haut.

Il posa alors ses yeux sur celles qui était à son chevet. C'était une jeune femme d'environ son âge - du moins l'âge qu'il semblait avoir en apparance – dont le visage de porcelaine était entouré de boucles blondes. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu presque turquoise, et elle portait une tunique noire sur un jean. Ils se dévisagèrent un moment avant qu'il ne demande :

-« Où suis-je ? »

-« Chez moi, prés de Limerick. » rpondit la jeune femme avec un léger accent sûrement irlandais. « Comment te sens-tu ? »

-« Bien » assura t'il, ne notant pas le tutoiement vu qu'ils avaient sensiblement le même âge.

-« Tant mieux… Car c'est bien la première fois que je sognais un vampire. »

Il agrandit les yeux de surprise. Comment… Comment savait-elle ? S'était impossible, les humains ignoraient leur existance ils avaient toujours caché leur appartenance à ce monde.

-« Si tu te demandes comment je le sais, c'est que tu n'es pas le premier que je rencontre. » annonça t'elle. « Je suis une sorcière, je m'appelle Karen. »

-« Edward. » annonça le vampire, une fois remis de sa surprise. « Une sorcière ? Je ne savais pas qu'elles existaient. »

-« Vous les vampires tous les mêmes… » soupira Karen, faussement exaspérée. « Il n'y a pas que vous et les loups-garous en créatures autres que humaine sur cette planète. »

-« Où m'as-tu trouvé… Et où est ma femme ? » demanda alors Edward, se rendant compte que Bella n'était pas à ses côtés.

-« Je t'ai trouvé dans la forêt, pendant que je recueillais des plantes. » répondit la sorcière aux boucles blondes. « Tu étais salement amochée, et non loin de là se rouvaient deux autres vampires morts. »

-« Les Volturis… » siffla Edward, soudain urieux.

Ils devaient détenir Bella, il ne pouvait s'agir que de cela…. C'était eux qui l'avaient enlevé, et dés qu'il aurai retrouvé le moyen de joindre sa famille, il ne se gênerait pas pour aller directement à Voltera chercher sa femme, quitte à se battre contre Caïus, Aro et tous les autres. Fort de cette décision, il se leva mais fut alors retenu par une violent douleur qui traversa toute sa jambe jusqu'à sa hance. Il retenu un grognement de douleur entre ses dents, jamais il n'avait eu aussi mal. Karen s'approcha de lui et lui dit :

-« Il faut que tu restes allongé ta blessures peut se rouvrir. Prévint-elle.

-« Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas déjà cicatrisé ? » se plaignit-il, exaspéré.

-« Ils t'ont bien atteints, il te faut du repos. » déclara son hôte. « Tiens, bois ça, cela calmera ta douleur. » indiqua t'ele en lui tendant un verre.

Le vampire regarda à l'intérieur et avisa le liquide qu'il contenait suspicieusement.

-« Je ne peux pas le boire, ne sais-tu pas que les vampires se nourrissent seulement de sang ? »

-« Ca en est. » lui assura Karen. « J'y ai juste ajouter quelque chose contre la douleur. »

Edward fut surpris et un peu méfiant. Mais la douleur continuait à meurtrir sa jambe. Alors, il but le liquide contenu dans le récipiant d'une traite et le retendit à Karen.

-« Si tu te sens un peu fatigué, cela est normal c'est l'effet esconté. » lui annonça t'elle. « Je sais que les vampires ne dorment pas, mais ce médicamment aura pour effet, en outre de calmer la douleur, de te plonger dans un état de semi-conscience. Ensuite, nous discuterons de ta fmme, d'accord ? »

-« Bie. » soupira Edward, qui sentait déjà l'effet du médicamment faire effet.

Il se rallongea alors sur le lit où il était étendu, et n'entendit pas Karen prononcer une formule dans une langue inconnue, lui permettant ainsi de trouver du repos. Elle le regarda un instant dormir, ou du moins ce qui pouvait en être l'équivalant pour un vampire. Jamais elle n'en avait vu de tel… Il était beau à couper le souffle, même 'il était encore épuisé par ses blessures. La sorcière le regarda encore un moment, avant de quitter la pièce pour le laisser prendre du repos.

xxx

Les rayons de la lune pénétraient par la grande fenêtre de sa chambre, la plongeant dans une atmosphère bleue-argent. Une douce mélodie au piano s'élevait dans l'air, alors qu'elle laissait ses doigts courrir ur les touches noires et blanches de l'instrument, jouant l'une des nocturnes de Chopin.

Leila était assise au piano à queue de sa chambre, achevant son morceau, les yeux fermés. Elle portait un kimono de soie azur qui laissait deviner un haut de la même matière de couleur blanche. Ses boucles ébène étaient relevées dans un chignon maladroit, donc quelques mèches retombaient sur sa nuque et entouraient son visage. Sa chambre était seulement éclairée par les rayons de la lune, le feu dans l'âtre de la cheminée et quelques bougies qui jetaient une lueur ambrée autour d'elles. La pièce était spacieuse, aux murs étaient peints en ocre, assorti à l'épais tapis devant la cheminée, aux rideau entourant la fenêtre aux draps du lit la tenture du bald'aquin étant rouge sombre. Tout se déclinait dans les tons d'ocre, de rouge et de bordeaux, même à la méridienne de velours grenat et aux coussins qui l'assortissaient. Tout un pan de mur étaient emplis d'une bibliothèque en ébène reouverte d elivre, le reste des meubles – une table basse, un bureau, un secrétaire, une pendrerie jugantesque ornée d'un mroir, et une coiffeuse. Seules le tour du miroi de cette dernière et le lit étaient en fer forgé noir. Une atmosphère ancienne se dégageait des lieux, elle n'avait pas changé la décoration depuis des années… Mais malgré tout, elle était accueillante et chaleureuse, bien qu'ayant un côté un peu cérémonieux.

Elle n'était pas assez souvent au manoir pour qu'elle ne songe à redécorer cette pièce. Avant, elle n'y passait que peu de temps, s trouvant le plus souvent dans une chambre bien plus à l'Ouest dans la demeure, une chambre où elle n'était pas retournée depuis dix ans maintenant… Et où elle ne retournerait sans doute jamais, trop de douleur s'y rattachait. Mais pourtant, il semblait que cette fois-ci, elle resterait plus longtemps en Irlande que dh'abitude. Depuis l'arrivée de Bella – soit trois jours plus tôt. Elle avait prévu de demeurer ici plus longtemps. Leurs recherches en ce qui concernait la disparition d'Edward étaient vaines, et bien qu'ils aient suivis toutes les pistes possibles, elle ne parvenait pas à le retrouver. Bella lui avait avoué ne pas savoir où se trouvait le reste de la famille d'Ewar n'ayant même pas un numéro pour les joindre. Ils devaient quitter Fork, la ville où ils habitaient, pendant le voyage de noce des deux jeunes mariés, et n'ayant pas encore eu la confirmation d'une inscription dans la ville où ils se rendaient, la vampire aux boucles miel ignorait où ils pouvaient être. Elle, devait normalement se rendre en Alaska, pour réussir à contrôler sa nature et ses pulsions une fois sa transformation effectuée, mais là encore, la piste était une impasse.

Leila soupira, et termina définitivement son morceau. Elle passa une main dans sa coiffure déjà désordonnée et finit par se lever pour aller à la fenêtre. Elle écarta l'un des rideau grenat et jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Les alentours étaient paisibles sous la lumière de la lune décroissante, parfois cachée par des nuages furtifs. Le vent soufflait dans les feuilles des arbres, dans un bruissement qu'elle percevait même les fenêtres closes. Elle pensa alors à Bella, qui se trouvait un étage plus bas. Elle devinait les doutes, l'angoisse et l'impuissance qui devaient assaillir l'être de sa sœur en cet instant. Elle les connaissait, pour les avoir elle-même connu plus de dix ans auparavant… Elle ferma les yeux, et sut que s'engager sur cette voie-là allait être douloureux…. Lucas… Lorsqu'elle repensait à lui, cela ravivait une douleur que les années qui avaient passé n'avaient que peu tarrie. Cela éveilla quelque chose au plus profond de son être, une part d'elle qui l'attendrait toujours, même en connaissance de l'impossibilité de son retour.

Pour oublier sa propre douleur, elle repensa alors à Edward et Bella. Elle savait que les Volturis étaient à la pouruite du jeune couple, et elle savait également à qui Aro avait fait appel. Elle avait souvent eu à faire à cette famille par le passé, et notamment à l'une de leurs membres. Elle savait qu'ils feraient tout pour retrouver Bella, et elle pourrait les y aider. Arianne… Elle connaissait la puissance de ses visions, et il était trop dangeureux qu'elle puisse continuer à essayer de localiser Bella.

La vampire aux boucles ébène détourna son regard grenat du paysage nocturne et se dirigea alors vers l'autre fenêtre, où un coin de son bureau était occupé par plusieurs objet. Un épais livre, ainsi qu'une bougie argent, une bougie or et une bougie verte étaient allumées, au milieu un récipiant qui ressemblait étrangement à un chaudron, ainsi qu'un athamé au manche noir, et des sachets emplis d'herbe. Elle s'avança, se saisit du poignard et traça un cercle invisible autour d'elle. Puis, elle se mit à couper les herbes. Elle oublia tout ce qui l'entourait ne pensant plus qu'à sa tâche et aux forces qu'elle impliquait. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur le grimoire où on pouvait lire :

_Détourner les visions et sorts de localisation…._

xxx

Elle referma doucement la porte de la chambre, après s'être assuré que son nouveau brevage avait fonctionné. Elle se dirigea alors vers sa propre chambre et y entra. Elle prit place à la fenêtre et observa le paysage irlandais sous la lune. Elle sourit, pensant à ce qui était en train de se passer. Ils lui avaient assuré qu'en échange de sa coopération, elle pourrait bénéficier de sa présence pour toujours si elle le désirait… Et dés qu'elle l'avait vu dans la forêt, trois jours plus tôt, il lui était apparut aussi beau qu'ils lui avaient promis. Elle songea au traîtement qu'elle lui donnait avec une pointe d'amertume. Ce n'était pas vraiment un soin, elle savait à quel point les vampires guérissaient vite, et s'il guérissait il la quitterait pour aller retrouver sa chère femme, ce qui n'était pas envisageable pour elle. Cela ni ne le tuait ni ne l'affaiblissait réellement mais freinait grandement la récupération de ses forces et la disparition définitive de la douleur.

Elle détourna alors son regard océan du paysage, et se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce, vers une mal de bois ciselée devant laquelle elle s'assit, à même le sol. Elle en sortit une nappe de couleur noire, trois bougies, une or pour le Cornu, une argent pour Lilith et une verte pour son sort. Il fallait qu'elle accomplisse l'une des tâches q qu'ils lui avaient demandé. Elle savait par eux que la famille de son invité possédait un membre au don de visions… Et il fallait à tout pri qu'elle les empêche de le retrouver, s'était une nécessité. Elle prit également un grand livre, et après avoir tracé un cercle invisible autour d'elle, allumer les bougies et préparé les herbes devant elle, ele lut le titre de son sort….

_Détourner les visions et sorts de localisation…._


	6. Machination

_Bonjour à tous ! Je voudrais avant tout m'excuser pour cette longue absence, trois mois sans publier (voir un peu plus) et sans donner de nouvelle, j'ai bien conscience que ça a du faire croire à bien des personnes que j'abandonnais ma fiction. Et bien non, j'écris toujours sur 'The dimming of the day', même si cela prend plus de temps qu'avant, je dois bien le reconnaître. Je ne sais pas si la publication des prochain chapitres sera plus régulière. Mais si je vois que le délai se prolonge entre ce chapitre-ci et le suivant, je posetrai une note pour vous averitr, cette fois. Ce chapitre il n'y a pas grand-chose à en dire… On revoit Edward, Bella mais aussi quelques membres de la famille Cullen, on en apprend plus sur Karen, mais je ne vais pas vous en dire plus… Si vous la détestez, c'est normal… Même si elle m'est de plus en plus sympathique, je dois l'avouer. Je vous prie donc, une nouvelle fois de m'excuser pour le retard de ma publication, je vous promets d'essayer de faire moins long la prochaine fois._

_Remerciements aux reviews : Carylyse (coupure sadique et frustrante ? Non honey, le pire est de ne pas avoir publier pendant trois mois je crois… Non, mais je ne l'ai pas appelé Carol pour une fois, je me suis dit que ça faisait trop flag'… tu joues le jeu, merci… et pour ta récompenses tu auras le deroit à deux heures de médiévales en rab pendant trois mois you houuuu… bah tu n'aime pas ton prof de médiévale… on m'aurait menti ? Non je me tais ou tu vas me torturée pour que j'aille en constitutionnel avec Voldy… no way… enfin bref, merci pour ta review bsx) Morgane (oh, oui je n'avais pas vu que je m'étais tropmpé… c'est ça de vouloir ce la péter avec des expressions latines lol et bien merci pour ta review et tu as un joli prénom (et je ne dis pas ça parce que j'ai le même non non) Lucky (prédictions prédictions… bien sûr, je ne les affirmerai ni ne les confirmerait puisqu'il faut bien gardé un peu de mystère déjà que l'histoire est pas fameuse lol… pour le regard de Bella, la réponse est dans ce chapitre… j'espère que la suite te plaira, bsx) Alessia (indeed… je ne l'aurai pas dit comme ça, mais je cmprends que tu détestes Karen… pour la suite, la voila désolée du retard encore une fois) Fascinationlove (j'ai mis longtemps à écrire la suite… déoslée mais j'espère qu'elle te plaira) Annabelle (et bien voilà la suite et merci pour ta review bsx) Sasa (et bien, pour ce qui est d'Arianne il y a la réponse quelque part dans les premiers chapitres… d'ailleurs c'est pas Ariana qu'elle s'appelle ? j'ai oublié boulet lol et bien voilà, désolée pour la longue attente et voilà une suite bsx) _

_Je vous laisse désormais découvrir l chapitre 6, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et j'essaierai de ne pasrestée aussi longtemps sans donner de nouvelles à l'avenir, merci_

_XXX_

_Lily. _

oxoOoxo

Il fixait le paysage nocturne sans vraiment le voir, trop absorbé par les pensées et les sentiments dont il était la proie. Il était accoudé au rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre provisoire, où il se trouvait maintenant depuis une semaine. Cela lui semblait avoir duré une éternité, et les journées qu'il venait de vivre avaient été loin d'être simples. Bien sûr, Karen prenait soin de lui, mais le temps que mettait ses blessures à guérir lui semblait bien trop long, et le temps lui manquait, de toute évidence.

Depuis qu'il avait reprit connaissance, il n'avait eu de cesse de penser à Bella. Son inquiétude ne démordait pas, et cette situation d'impuissance le mettait hors delui. Il pouvait aujourd'hui marcher un peu, mais il n'était pas encore question de courir, il l'avait bien compris quant il avait voulu aller chasser. Il était totalement dépendant de Karen, et cela le mettait hors de lui. Il n'en voulait pas à la sorcière aux boucles blondes, non. Il s'en voulait à lui-même de ne pas avoir été assez fort pour garder sa femme prés de lui…. Il s'en voulait d'être isolé ici et de ne pouvoir commencer les recherches. Il savait une chose, Bella n'avait pas été emportée par les Volturis. Il savait qu'un de leurs assaillants avait été neutralisé durant le combat, et Karen lui avait assuré avoir vu le corps des deux autres un peu plus loin.

D'un côté, cela le rassurait car il avait connaissance des mauvaises intentions de la famille italienne à l'égard de Bella… Mais le fait d'ignorer où elle se trouvait ne l'avait aucunement rassuré, bien au contraire. Ne pas savoir avec qui elle était, ce qu'elle était devenue…. Il n'envisageait pas une seconde qu'elle put être… Non, cela était tout simplement inenvisageable. Un monde sans elle n'était pas un monde où il pouvait vivre, et s'il fallait y passer des jours, des mois même des années, il la rechercherait.

Leur séparation tyranisait son cœur mort un peu plus chaque jour. Elle lui manquait, et son inquiétude ne faisait qu'alimenter cette douleur. Il devait aujourd'hui guérir le plus vite possible, et une fois qu'il serait en mesure de joindre sa famille, cela serait la première chose qu'il ferait. Malheureusement pour lui, Karen était anti-technologie, et ne possédait qu'un ordinateur portable pour ses recherches. Malheureusement, Internet n'aurait guèe put l'aider pour joindre sa famille. La ville la plus proche était à trois kilomètres, et son hôte ne s'y rendait que rarement. Il avait appris qu'elle vivait seule ici depuis un an maintenant, après la mort de sa mère dont elle avait hérité cette maison. Elle semblait se complaire dans sa solitude, ce qui expliquait peut-être l'absence de tout lien avec le monde extérieur au sein de son foyer. Il devait donc guérir, pour pouvoir commencer les recherches le plus vite possible.

Il ne tourna pas la tête lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte, et cette dernière s'ouvrir. Karen fit son entrée, et elle se rendit compte que la pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité. Edward n'avait peut-être pas besoin de lumière, mais la vision nocturne n'était décidément pas son point fort. Elle fit alors un geste de la main vers plusieurs bougies qui s'allumèrent instantanément, puis elle reporta son regard saphir sur le vampire toujours accoudé à la fenêtre.

Elle l'observa un long moment en silence, songeuse, le trouvant comme à chaque fois aussi beau. Elle se souvenait encore de la première fois où elle l'avait vu, lorsqu'Ariana et elle l'avaient observé à Fork. Elle était tout de suite tombée sous son charme, et il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour qu'elle ne conclut un marché avec eux. Désormais, elle s'atelait à la tâche qu'on lui avait confié avec un certain plaisir, et des remords qu'elle avait bien vite oublié. Elle apprenait chaque jour à connaître son patient, bien qu'il n'était pas très bavard. Elle savait qu'il ne pensait qu'à guérir pour retrouver sa femme, mais cela n'était pas du tout dans les projets qu'elle avait prévu pour lui.

Chaque jour, les blessures du vampire guérissaient un peu plus, malheureusement il lui fallait encore quelques jours avant que de son côté, tout ne soit prêt… Les plantes étaient capricieuses et la nouvelle lune n'arriverait que dans cinq jours… Seulement, elle doutait qu'il ne reste jusque là.

Elle secoua ses boucles dorées, comme pour hôter ses pensées de son esprit, et s'approcha alors d'Edward, se plaçant à côté de lui.

-« Tu pense à elle, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda t'elle alors, ses yeux saphirs fixés sur l'extérieur.

-« Oui. » approuva Edward, sans lui adresser un regard. « J'étais en train d eme dire que cela n'était pas normal que ma sœur Alice ne nous ai pas retrouvé. » ajouta t'il, pensif.

-« Pourquoi cela, » questionna Karen, feignant l'étonnement.

-« Elle possède le don de visions… Elle aurait du nous voir. »

La sorcière au regard azur n'ajouta rien, et ne préférait pas croiser le regard d'Edward. Lorsqu'ils parlaient de Bella, elle sentait son cœur se serrer et une pointe de jalousie faisait son apparition. Elle avait été si longtemps seule qu'elle comptait sur ce pacte pour y remédier… Pourtant elle ne savait pourquoi, elle avai comme un mauvais pressentiment.

-« J'espère que tou va bien pour elle. » assura t'elle alors, d'une voix qui se voulait réconfortante. « Je suis venue te dire bonne nuit. »

-« Bien. » répondit le séduisant vampire, tournant enfin son regard topaz vers lui. « Je te souhaite une bonne nuit également. »

-« A demain Edward. »

Il acquiesça, avant de porter son attention sur l'extérieur, encore une fois. Karen lui adressa un sourire triste qu'il ne devina pas et finit par sortir de la pièce. Elle traversa la salle à manger et se rendit dans sa propre chambre, où elle s'enferma. Elle récita une incantation entre ses lèvres pour insonoriser les lieux, et comme elle l'avait fait dans la chambre de son invité quelques minutes plus tôt, elle alluma toutes les bougies disposées dans sa chambre d'un geste de la main. Elle se figea alors, lorsqu'elle sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Elle frissonna, et se sentie épiée, comme si quelqu'un qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir l'bservait. Elle se retourna alors, une formule de défence au bord des lèvres et se retrouva alors face à une personne qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à voir.

-« Ariana. » souffla t'elle, pas rassurée pour autant.

-« Bonsoir, Karen. » déclara une voix féminine aux accents mélodieux.

Sortit alors de l'ombre, une vampire femelle au regard rouge sang et aux cheveux teints en violine. En reconnaissant les traits de sa visiteuse la sorcière aux boucles blondes eut tout à coup beaucoup de questions.

-« Que fais-tu là ? » demanda aors la bonde à la vampire. « Il risque de remarquer ta présence. »

-« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'ai pris mes dispositions avant. » lui assura Ariana.

-« Tu joues aux apprenties sorcières maintenant ? »

-« Il suffit de te regarder faire. » riposta la médium.

-« Pourquoi es-tu ici ? » l'interrogea alors l'irlandaise au regard saphir.

-« Je viens t'annoncer que les plans ont changé. » l'informa Ariana.

-« Changé ? »

-« Oui, il faut que tu le laisses repartir. »

-« Pardon ? » s'égosilla Karen, incrédule.

-« Oui… Nous avons quelques difficultés à retrouver sa femme. » assura Ariana. « Je ne parviens pas à avoir des visions de sa position… Sais-tu à quoi cela pourrait-il être dut ? »

-« Un sort comme celui que j'ai lancé pour empêcher sa sœur de retrouver Edward. » suggéra la sorcière aux boucles or. « On a pu lui en lancer un identique. »

-« Et connais-tu quelqu'un capable d'une telle chose ? » questionna la vampire aux yeux rouge-sang.

-« Si c'est une sorcière, non. » répondit son vis-à-vis après un bref instant de réflexion. « Je connais la plus par de mes sœurs dans la région, et non je n'en vois pas… Peu pratique la magie que vous appelez noire… Et c'est un sort extrêmement puissant. »

-« Je vois. » approuva Ariana. « Voilà pourquoi le changement de plan est nécessaire… Il va falloir que tu laisses repartir Edward. »

-« Comment cela ? » demanda vivement Karen. « Je croyais que nous avions un accord. »

-« Un accord non…. Des projets et un but commun, oui. » recifia sa visiteuse. « Nous voulons que tu lui lances un sort nous permettant de le localiser. Ainsi, s'il retrouve Bella, nous le saurons en même temps que lui. »

-« Mais je… » balbutia la blonde, prise au dépourvu. « Et ma récompense, alors ? »

-« Ton temps viendra, ne t'qinuiète pas. » lui certifia Ariana. « Lorsque le temps viendra notre accord sera conclut…. En attendant, je te conseille de faire ce que nous te demandons… Tu sais que ta vie ne tient qu'à un fil….. »

-« C'est une menace ? »

-« Tout à fait. » affirma la vampire. « Bien, je dois te laisser désormais… »

Et avant que Karen n'ait eu le temps d'ajouter quelque chose, elle avait disparu. La jolie irlandaise serra les poings, folle de rage. Elle savait que s'allier avec eux était risqué, qu'ils pourraient changer les plans à tout moment… Mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait guère le choix… Malheureusement. Elle le laisserait donc partir, pour mieux le retrouver ensuite….

xxx

Le silence régnait dans cette grande maison dans la campagne de l'état de New-York. A l'extérieur le ciel était couvert d'une épaisse couverture nuageuse, ne laissant aucun rayon du soleil filtrer. Dans le salon, assis dans une méridienne de velours crème, Jasper était silencieux, le souffle coupé, comme s'il attendait un choc qui devait avoir lieu d'un instant à l'autre.

Ses yeux étaient portés sur le centre de la pièce, où Alice se trouvait. Assise en tailleur, elle avait les yeux fermés, affichant un air plus que concentré. Son compagnon l'observait en retrait pour ne pas troublier ses efforts, cela ne l'empêchant pas d'être inquiet. Esmé était à l'extérieur, Carlisle enfermé dans son bureau, Rosalie et Emmett partis chasser. Ils étaient donc seuls au rez-de-chaussée, le silence régnant était seulement troublé par le chant loitain des oiseaux au dehors.

Le vampire fixait sa compagne, sans vouloir la quitter des yeux. Cela faisait la énimèe fois qu'elle s'adonnait à cette pratique depuis une semaine, sans aucun résultat probant. Alice essayait d'avoir une vision de Bella et Edward, dont la disparition préoccupait toute la famille Cullen. Ils auraient normalement du rentrer depuis trois jours, et aucunes nouvelles d'Irlande ne leurs été parvenue. Les pires théories s'étaient formés dans l'esprit de chacun, et ils devaient partir pour l'Irlande le lendemain à la première heure. Carlisle avait tout mis en place pour leur voyage, et une fois sur place, ils referaient tout le parcours de Bella et Edward pour tenter de les retrouver.

Une autre source de préoccupation était qu'Alice ne parvenait pas à avoir de visions. Lorsqu'elle pensait à l'un des deux disparus, elle se heurtait à une sorte de barrière mentale qui la rejetait, comme si elle s'était heurtée à un mur. A plusieurs reprises, Japser avait assisté, impuissant, à ses multiples tentatives, et à la douleur qui résultait d'un nouveau choc psychique. Ils ne savaient pas exactement comment tout cela fonctionnait, mais voir celle qu'il aimait souffrir ne lui paraissait que peu concevable.

Pourtant, il savait qu'essayer de convaincre Alice d'arrêter serait vain. Comme eux tous, elle détestait ce sentiment d'impuissance qui les animait tous… Mais elle se sentait responsable,car elle était censée être celle capable de les localiser, ce qu'elle ne parvenait pas à faire… A son grand désarroi.

Le vampire sursauta lorsqu'il entendit un nouveau cri de douleur. Il se redressa vivement, et vit Alice, quelques mètres plus loin, allongée sur le sol, se tenant la tête dans les mains, comme si elle avait heurté un mur invisile. Jasper se précipita vers elle et l'aida à se relever.

-« Alice, tu devrais ralentir. » déclara t'il, sérieusement, en l'amenant sur le canapé.

-« Je ne peux pas… Il faut que je les retrouve. » répondit la vampire aux cheveux de geai, dans un entêtement qui n'était que trop connu de son compagnon désormais. « Il faut que je les retrouve. »

-« Cela ne sert à rien. » lui assura doucement Jasper en passant un doigt sous son menton pour lui faire croiser son regard. « Je sais que tu t'en veux de ne pas pouvoir les retrouver, comme nous tous… Mais il ne faut pas que tu essaies plus, chaque nouveau choc t'affaiblis. »

-« J'ai tellement peur pour eux… » déclara alors Alice, d'une voix faible.

-« Moi aussi. » lui certifia Jasper en la prenant dans ses bras. « Mais peut-être parviendrons-nous mieux à les retrouver lorsque nous serons en Irlande, demain. »

Sa compagne n'ajouta rien, et se laissa bercer par les vagues de réconfort qu'essayait de lui insulfer Jasper ; Elle savait qu'il avait raison, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à rester sans rien faire alors que la vie de son frère et de celle qu'elle considérait déjà comme sa sœur était en danger. Le manque de signe de vie de la part de Bella et Edward les inquiétait tous, elle le savait, et chacun semblait réagir à sa manière. Pour tous, Bella était un membre à part entière de la famille. Que se ne fut elle ou Edward, tous deux comptaient autant. Il lui hâtait désormais d'être en Irlande, pour pouvoir commencer les recherches…

L'absence de visions et son inpossibilité d'en avoir l'inquiétaient et la frustraient au plus haut point. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait érigé autour d'eux une sorte de barrière, empêchant quiconque qui aurait voulu d'avoir des visions de leur localisation, ou de leur futur. Qui donc était capable de faire ça ? Elle savait que c'était un des mystères qu'ils allaient devoir résoudre… Mais rien ne comptait plus que de retrouver Edward et Bella… Cela était leur priorité à tous…

xxx

En cette heure tardive de la nuit, tout était silencieux autour d'elle. Maria parcourait les couloirs de sa demeure, croisant de temps à autre quelques membres de leur clan qu'elle saluait. Elle avait emprunté le chemin de la bibliothèque, désirant y trouver un nouveau livre pour passer la nuit. Elle ne parcourut plus que quelques mètres, avant d'arriver à la dite pièce. Elle poussa la lourde porte de bois et entra.

Elle parcourut brièvement les murs lieux du regard, se perdant un instant dans les étalages de livres en acajou, auxquels des échelles étaient accrochées, permettant d'accéder aux livres les plus haut. Carl, leurs enfants et elle avaient enrichi cette bibliothèque depuis plus de deux cent ans maintenant, et on pouvait y trouver tout type d'ouvrages, certains même dans d'autres langues. Elle savait que son mari et Leila avaient une passion pour la lecture, et elle devait avouer qu'elle n'était pas loin derrière eux.

Lorsque son regard s'approcha de la fenêtre, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas seule dans la pièce. Assise prés de la fenêtre, une fine silhouette était assise sur l'un des fauteuil de cuir noir, serrant contre elle un des coussins émeraude. Maria reconnut alors Bella, dont le regard était perdu dans la contemplation du paysage. Ce côté-ci de la demeure donnait sur les jardins à l'arrière, le parc de leur propriété étant superbe. Comme la bibliothèque, c'était une chose à la quelle Carl et elle tenaient beaucoup.

La maîtresse des lieu reporta son attention sur sa fille, dont le silence et l'air lointain ne l'étonnèrent pas. Depuis que Bella était arrivée dans leur famille, soit une semaine plus tôt, ils avaient vu et appris des choses étranges, qu'ils n'avaient pourtant que peu chercher à comprendre. Tout premièrement, il y avait eu l'attaque dont son mari et elle avaient été les victimes… Leila et Jonathan les avaient secouru, mais n'avaient pu sauvé Edward qui avait déjà disparu…. Mais ce qui avait étonné le plus les membres de la famille Calahan avait été la transformation de Bella.

Le processus en lui-même n'avait été gère différent des fois précédentes, et leur fille avait dut endurer les trois jours d'intense souffrance qui précédaient son réveil. C'était justement le réveil qui avait provoqué l'étonnement des Calahan. Bella n'avait manifesté aucune forme de violence lorsqu'elle était sortie de son sommeil… D'ordinaire, la maîtrise des nouveaux-nés était une chose que redoutaient les familles, du moins si familles il y avait… Mais cette fois, cela ne s'était pas produit. Ils n'avaient pas encore essayé de lui faire rencontrer des humains, ayant peur de la réaction qu'elle pourrait avoir, réaction qu'ils ne pouvaient aucunement prévoir…. Cela était déjà arrivé, une fois….

Maria sourit légèrement en remensant à cela… Elle n'avait jamais fait le rapprochement jusque là, mais ce n'était en effet pas la première fois qu'ils avaient été confronté à cela. Deux cent ans plus tôt environ, lors de la naissance de Leila, le même incident s'était prduit…. Mais cela, ils avaient su l'expliquer… Leur fille aînée était déjà d'une nature particulière de son vivant, et cela avait provoqué lors de sa transformation des évènements innattendus…. La dirigeante des Calahan se souvenait cependant de la première réaction que sa fille aux boucles ébène avait eu en voyant un humain…. Et là, le nouveau-né qu'elle était avait ressurgi…. En serait-il de même pour Bella ? Elle l'ignorait… Les choses étaient sûrement différentes… Pour la cadette de leur famille, il s'agissait sans doute de quelque chose de particulier… Elle leurs avait dit être insensible à certains pouvoirs des leurs… Peut-être que cette particularité l'avait suivi dans sa transformation et s'était muée en autre chose…

La vampire aux boucles or secoua légèrement la tête et reporta son regard sur Bella….

Autour d'elle, ne rgnait que le silence. Si elle avait écouté, elle aurait entendu la porte s'ouvrir… Mais elle était trop perdue dans ses sentiments pour songer à autre chose. Elle regardait le paysage irlandaise sous les rayons de la lune d'un air paisible et absent, contrastant avec la force des émotions dont elle était la victime… Elles se mêlaient dans un tourbillon douloureux, ne lui permettant que peu de les identifier.

Depuis les cinq jours où elle s'était éveillée, soit huit jours depuis le combat dans la forêt du Connemara, elle était dans le même état d'esprit, toujours perdue dans ses gones. Les Calahan l'avaient accueilli à bras ouverts, et chacun essayait de lui remonter le moral à sa façon… Carl lui contait des histoires passionnantes que seul un vampire de son âge pouvait avoir vécu, Maria aussi lui racontait ses propres récits… Charlotte lui faisait écouter les derniers morceaux qu'elle apprenait au piano, ce que la vampire au regard améthyste appréciait beaucoup. Jonathan et Line essayaient de la faire rire… Mais c'était de Leila dont elle était le plus proche. C'était étonnant comme en cinq jours elle s'était liée avec sa sœur… D'habitude, elle qui était si réservée s'était sentie comme reliée à Leila… Peut-être la similarité de leurs situations les rapprochait-elles… Bien que cela n'était pas tout à fait pareil, puisqu'elle était persuadée qu'Edward était en vie… Il ne pouvait de toute façon pas en être autrement… Elle ne pensait même pas qu'il puisse en être autrement… Leila elle avait perdu Lucas pour de bon, perdant ainsi l'amour de sa vie, qui trente ans plus tard la faisait toujours souffrir… Voilà pourquoi elle avait quitté le manoir pour vivre parmi les humains, comme si sentir toute cette vie autour d'elle pouvait lui insuflait ce qu'il lui manquait depuis la disparition de celui qu'elle aimait.

Grâce à sa nouvelle famille, Bella pouvait oublier quelques temps sa douleur, ses craintes et ses incertitudes… Mais les moments de solitudes étaient presque insurmontables… Elle les redoutait comme la peste…. Elle ne pouvait alors plus s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'était devenue sa vie… Elle espérait tellement qu'Edward soit en vie… Que les Cullen allaient les retrouver…. Mais rien était moins sûr…

Son bonheur s'était évaporé si vite, qu'elle se demandait parfois si son mariage avec Edward et les jours de félicité qui avaient suivi n'appartenaient pas à un rêve… Pourtant, lorsqu'elle voyait l'alliance d'argent à son annulaire gauche, elle savait que tout cela était réel… Mais il lui manquait tellement qu'elle avait l'impression de ne pas l'avoir revu depuis une éternité… Et la perspective qu'elle puisse ne jamais le revoir lui meurtrissait le cœur à chaque instant un peu plus… Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose de là où elle était… Elle avait participé aux recherches mais cela n'avait guère fonctionner… La seule chose dont ils pouvaient être un peu prés sûrs était qu'Edward n'étaient pas entre les mains des Volturis…

En pensant à leur nom, Bella fut parcourue d'un frisson de dégoût et de colère… Elle savait que les Volturis en avait après elle, et elle se demandait encore une fois ce qui les lançaient à leur poursuite… Il y avait encore des questions sans réponses… Trop d'incertitudes pour qu'elle ne puisse le supporter.

Bien qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, elle en fut tirée par des bruits de pas derrière elle. Elle releva son regard améthyste et aperçut alors Maria qui s'approchait d'elle.

En croisant le regard de sa fille, la maîtresse des lieux songea que cela était encore une des choses étranges de la transformation de Bella… Comme Leila, elle avait les yeux d'un violet presque prune, alors qu'en vue de leur régime alimentaires, leurs iris auraient du être d'un doré si caractéristique. C'était sans doute un des nombreux mystères qui entouraient leur fille cadete.

-« Bonsoir, Bella. » la salua alors la vampire aux boucles or, en prenant face dans le fauteuil en face d'elle. « Je ne te dérange pas ? »

-« Non, pas du tout. » répondit Bella avec un sourire. « Je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver. »

-« Je fais rarement beaucoup de bruit. » assura Maria.

-« Et je devais être perdue dans mes pensées, encore une fois. » soupira sa fille, remettant une boucle miel derrière son oreille.

-« Tu n'es pas avec Leila ? » l'interrogea sa mère.

-« Non, elle est partie chasser. » répondit Bella. « Et je n'avais pas assez faim pour l'accompagner… Elle devrait revenir dans quelques minutes et nous passerons le reste de la nuit ensemble. »

-« Je vois. » acquiesça Maria. « Dormir ne te manque pas ? »

-« Pas vraiment non. » l'informa Bella après une brève réflexion. « Cela évite les cauchemars. » ajouta t'elle, songeuse.

Maria n'ajouta rien, comprenant parfaitement ce que Bella entendait par là. Elle avait l'impression de revoir Leila lorsqu'elle se rendait compte de la douleur que pouvait ressentir Bella. A la perte de Lucas, tous avaient été affectés… Mais Leila avait totalement cessé de vivre. Elle avait quitté le manoir, quitté l'Irlande pour ne revenir que trop rarement dans ce manoir chargé de souvenirs. Bien sûr, les circonstances pour Bella n'étaient pas les mêmes, mais la force de son amour pour Edward devait égaler celui que Leila portait encore à Lucas, malré les années…

-« Veux-tu que je te consilles un livre ? » demanda alors Maria, brisant le silence qui s'était installée.

-« Un livre ? » demanda Bella, intriguée. « Je n'ai jamais été une grande lecrice à vrai dire. »

-« Et bien peut-être pourrais-tu essayer… Peut-être que cela te permettrait de t'évader… »

S'évader…. L'idée était tellement tentante…. Elle porta un instant ses yeux violets sur les livres auour d'elle. Jamais elle n'en avait vu autant, et cela l'avait au départ effrayée. Mais finalement, elle appréciait beaucoup cet endroit pour sa paisibilité et la sérénité qui s'en dégageait… Elle n'avait jamais pensé se mettre à lire… Mais après tout, pourquoi pas.

-« Je veux bien oui. » finit-elle par répondre à sa mère.

-« Bien ! » s'exclama Maria, ravi

Elle se leva et prit la main de Bela pour l'atirer vers les étalages de livres…. La vampire au regard améthyste sourit, et se laissa faire… S'évader… Pourquoi pas.


	7. Lueur d'espoir

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Encore une fois mon chapitre vient avec un long délai, mais il faut avouer que c'est quand meme moins que les quatre mois de la dernière fois… non ? Prenez-le comme un cadeau de noel, je vous souhaite d'ailleurs un joyeux noel à tous !_

_Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire de ce chapitre… L'histoire avance plutot vite maintenant, et il en sera de meme pour les chapitres restans. Je ne sais pas exactement combien de chapitre il reste, comme vous pouvez le voir cette histoire n'est finalement pas très longue. Je dois avouer que j'ai un second projet de fanfiction sur 'Twilight' qui m'enthousiasme plus que celui-ci… Mais je le finirai, ne vous inquiétez pas !_

_J'espère donc que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, meme s'il n'est pas très long. Encore une fois j'ai essayé de trouver toutes les fautes mais il est possible qu'il en reste. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et de bonnes fetes également. _

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_Sasa (et bien, merci pour ta review, heureuse que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu, j'espère que celui-ci également… il a mis aussi un peu de temps mais moins que le précédent, en fin de compte… bonne lecture) Morwen (première review, et bien merci ! tes compliments me touchent… J'adore Pour ce qui est de l'Irlande, je l'ai choisi parce qu'il s'agit d el'un de mes pays préférés, avec notre bonne vieille France lol… Pour l'inspiration de la magie, oui tu as vu juste il s'agit bien de la Wicca, je me suis faite démasquée… :p J'espère avoir une review de ta part dans ce nouveau chapitre… bisous) Titesouris (oh merci pour m'avoir laissé une review ! voilà le chapitre 7 dont je t'ai parlé, j'espère qu'il te plaira bisous)_

oxoOoxo

Une pluie battante tombait au dehors, alors que Karen se trouvait près de la porte, la mine sombre. Elle jouait nerveusement avec le pendentif en forme de pentacle inversé qu'elle portait autour du cou, ne parvenant pas à réaliser qu'elle devait déjà le laisser partir. Elle savait pertinamment qu'elle n'avait guère le choix, et qu'elle se devait d'obéir aux ordres que lui avait donné Ariana, il en allait de sa propre vie. Mais s'y résoudre était bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Dans la pièce voisine, Edward finissait de se préparer, et la sorcière aux boucles blondes savait qu'il allait partir ensuite, sans regarder derrière lui, il partirait à la recherche de sa femme et de sa famille. Et elle ne ferait rien pour l'en empecher. La perspective de leurs retrouvailles s'imposa alors à elle. Ce n'était pas la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient, si la confiance qu'elle mettait en la parole d'Ariana était frele, elle osait au moins espérer qu'elle tiendrait sa promesse, et qu'une fois le plan achevé elle aurait sa récompenses.

L'irlandaise ne poussa pas ses réflexions plus loin, et murmura entre ses lèvres une formule. Elle renforçait le sort de dissimulation qui lui avait permis de cacher ses pensées à Edward tout au long de son séjour chez elle. Elle avait béni ce sortillège, car il aurait été très embarassant pour elle que le vampire ne devine ses pensées. Ce dernier fit alors son apparition Karen afficha à nouveau un masque cachant tous ses doutes.

-« Te voilà prêt. » déclara t'elle simplement en décroisant ses bras et en s'approchant du vampire.

-« Oui, je vais y aller. » assura Edward, son visage presque neutre, ce qui ne permis pas à Karen de découvrir dans quel état d'esprit il se trouvait. « Je voulais encore une fois te remercier pour tout ce que tu avais fait pour moi. Tu n'y étais pas obligée, surtout lorsque l'on sait de quoi nous sommes capables. »

-« J'avais confiance. » répondit la jeune irlandaise. « J'espère que tu retrouveras ta femme et le reste de ta famille. Et ce n'aurait pas été un humain qui t'aurais tiré de là.

-« Il est vrai. » approuva son invité avec un léger sourire. « Et bien… Au revoir, Karen. »

-« Au revoir Edward et bonne chance. » lui lança la jeune feme alors qu'il avait déjà ouvert la porte

Le vampire lui adressa un sourire, et il sortit n'ayant cure de la pluie qui avait redoublé de violence. Il ne regarda que brièvement derrière lui et se mit ensuite à courir, comme cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis plusieurs jours.

La sensation de rapidité, et du vent autour de lui lui avait affreusement manqué et il s'en rendit compte alors qu'il se trouvait déjà dans la foret. S'il avait longtemps pensé que devenir vampire était une sorte de damnation éternelle, il devait avouer en cet instant qu'il aimait en etre un. D'aucune manière que ce soit, dans sa vie d'hummain il n'aurait pu ressentir une telle vitesse, de telles sensations… Alors qu'il poursuivait sa course en direction de la ville la plus proche, il capta une odeur, la reconnaissant comme celle d'un chevreuil. Son instinct se révéla alors, et il changea sa route pour suivre cette piste.

Il trouva bientôt sa source, un animal qui se trouvait au milieu d'une petite clairière. Edward se terra dans l'ombre, attendant patiemment. Au fil des années, la chasse était devenue pour lui une série d'automatismes des mouvements qu'il enchainait sans vraiment y preter attention… Meme s'il gardait un plaisir certain à cela… Il finit donc, par se jeter sur sa proie aussi silencieux que le vent.

Quelques secondes plus tard seulement, le beau vampire s'était nourri et avait repris des forces. Il avait les idées au clair, et il ne lui restait qu'une chose à faire, ralier la ville la plus proche et joindre sa famille. Eux savaient peut-etre où se trouvait Bella.

Il se remit à courir et fut au lieu désiré en quelques minutes. Il arriva dans une petite ville, qu'il avait perçut de loin lors de sa courses. Il fallait qu'il trouve une cabine téléphonique, puisqu'il n'avait plus son téléphone portable depuis longtemps.

Il n'y avait que peu de personnes dans la rue, la pluie tombait toujours. Cela devait etre un dimanche car peu de magasins étaient ouverts. Le jeune homme trouva alors ce qu'il désirait, et prit dans la poche de son jean les quelques pièces que lui avait donné Karen avec générosité. Il entra alors dans la cabine de verre et entra dans la machine une somme assez conséquente, appeler l'étranger allait nécessité pas mal de monnaie.

Il se souvint du numéro de Carlisle, de leurs nouvelles maisons dans l'état de New-York. Il dut attendre d'etre mis en relation avec les Etats-Unis et entendit alors la tonalité… Une sonnerie, puis deux…

-« Allo ? » demanda la voix d'Esmé à l'autre bout du fil.

-« Esmé C'est Edward. » déclara le vampire, soulagé d'entendre la voix de l'un des siens.

La seule réponse qu'il obtint de sa mère fut un silence. Cela l'inquiéta alors, et il réitéra :

-« Esmé ? »

-« Edward… C'est bien toi ? » demanda sa mère.

-« Oui… Je sais que vous devez vous demander où je suis… » commença le vampire.

-« Nous allions partir à votre recherche. » l'interrompit sa mère. « Mais où es-tu Que s'est-il passé… Es-tu avec Bella ? »

Edward entendit Esmé s'interrompre, et des bruits de frottements dans le combiné.

-« Esmé ? » demanda t'il, intrigué par ce soudain mutisme.

-« Edward, je suis si soulagé. » déclara alors la voix de Carlisle dans le combiné.

-« Moi aussi, Carlisle. » lui certifia son fils.

-« Où es-tu » l'interrogea le chef de la famille Cullen.

-« Dans un petit village d'Irlande… » répondit Edward. « C'est une très longue histoire, mais je ne peux pas rester longtemps je n'aurais pas assez d'argent pour appeler Ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est que Bella et moi avons été attaqués par les Volturis et que nous avons été séparés… J'ai été blessé, mais je vais mieux par contre… » sa gorge se noua au simple fait de prnoncer ces mots. « J'ignore où se trouve Bella. »

-« Bien. » fit simplement Carlisle, Edward devinant la maitrise de lui que devait avoir son père en cet ins

tant pour ne pas laisser transparaitre sa nervosité. « Nous avons un vol pour cet après-midi a destination de Dublin… Il faudrait que tu nous rejoignes. »

-« A quelle heure arrivez-vous ? » questionna son fils.

-« Aux alentours de huit heures du matin. » l'informa le médecin. « Nous avons fait le plus vite possible. »

-« Je comprends bien. » affirma Edward. « Tous réunis ici nous pourrons plus facilement retrouver Bella. » essaya t'il de se convaincre lui-meme.

-« On la retrouvera, Edward. » lui confirma Carlisle. « Nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour cela. Nous n'abandonnerons pas. »

-« Je sais. » souffla le jeune homme. « Je vous rejoints donc à l'aéroport de Dublin demain. »

-« Bien, à demain Edward. »

Puis, tous deux raccrochèrent presque simultanément. Edward ressorti de son abri, et remarqua que la pluie s'était arreté de tomber. Au loin il put voir les rayons rosés du soleil qui commençait à décliner. L'attente jusqu'au lendemain serait longue, mais était inévitable. Il repensa alors à Bella, se demandant si elle se trouvait loin de lui si elle n'était pas en danger… Et son cœur se serra douloureusement… Ils devaient la retrouver, il le fallait.

xxx

Les silhouettes des arbres défilaient autour d'elle, sans qu'elle ne les voient vraiment, sans qu'elle n'en ai vraiment cure. Ses yeux étaient devenus de plus en plus sombres, ces trois derniers jours et elle se trouvait à présent ici pour satisfaire cette faim qu'elle avait senti naitre en elle. La fois précédente, la seule et unique fois où elle s'était nourrie, cela n'avait pas été aussi fort. Mais à présent elle la sentait dans chaque parcelle de son etre, et elle se devait de l'assouvir.

Leila se trouvait non loin derrière elle, chassant également. C'était une chose qu'elle n'avait fait qu'avec sa sœur finalement. Mais il était vrai que les autres Calahan ne partageait guère leur régime alimentaire. Elle avait préféré ne pas y penser, mais savait qu'ils se nourrissaient seulement de ce qu'ils appelaient 'des criminels'… Ce fait était éthiquement discutable mais pour l'heure Bella n'en avait cure.

Elle sortit de ses réflexions en sentant une odeur… Une odeur plus forte que toutes celles qu'ele avait pu ressentir. Une odeur étrange, mais terriblement apétissante… Affreusement tentatrice. Elle dévia alors sa trajectoire et suivit cette odeur comme si elle était la seule chose qui pouvait lui importer en ce monde. Autour d'elle, les arbres disparurent tout ne devint qu'un brouillard sans forme définie… Il n'y avait plus que cette odeur. Ses jambes continuaient de courir, sans que son cerveau ne puisse leur donner l'ordre de s'arreter. Elle courrait, comme si elle n'était plus maitresse d'elle-meme.

Et elle s'arreta, soudainement. Aussi silencieuse qu'une brise elle se terra dans un coin sombre, découvrant qu'elle venait d'arriver près d'une clairière. Les rayons pales du soleil qui parvenaient à filtrer les nuages l'éclairaient comme si tout autour tout n'avait été que ténèbres. Comme si n'existait plus au monde que cette clairière. L'odeur était omniprésente, forte comme elle ne l'avait jamais été. Et Bella pouvait alors entendre des bruits étouffés. Elle tendit l'oreille et s'aperçuut qu'ils convergeaient en un seul point… Elle les reconnut alors, des battements de cœurs… Elle les identifia mais se concentra à nouveau sur l'odeur, et se fut à cet instant qu'elle vit son propriétaire.

Il était là, tranquillement installé au centre de la clairière, prés de lui une monture noire broutait tranquilement… Il n'aurait pas été tout à fait exact. Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille, d'une adolescente qui ne devait pas etre plus vieille qu'elle. Mais son odeur était la seule chose qui obsédai Bella. Il y avait bien une voix au fond de son esprit qui lui intimait de rester là, de ne pas faire ce qu'elle projetait de faire… Mais les instincts qui avaient pris le contrôle du corps de Bella étaient bien plus forts que cette petite voix…

Sans qu'elle ne puisse l'empecher, elle bondit en direction de la jeune fille qu'elle avait aperçut, à une vitesse si grande qu'un œil humain n'aurait pu le voir. Mais alors qu'elle était prés de son but, ses jambes et progressivement, le reste de son corps s'engourdirent. Et elle s'arreta net à quelques mètres seulement de sa proie, totalement figée dans l'air. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, immobile telle une statue. Elle essaya de toutes ses forces de bouger elle devait se nourrir, il le fallait… Mais impossible pour elle d'effectuer le moindre mouvements.

Leila l'avait un instant perdu de vue, se demandant où pouvait bien etre sa sœur. Puis, elle aussi avait perçu l'odeur de l'humaine et son esprit avait alors analysé la situation très vite… Bella… Humaine… Il ne fallait pas etre un génie pour deviner ce qu'il risquait de se passer. Bella était un nouveau-né, et si comme elle elle n'avait pour l'heure pas montré de comportements violents comme un vampire « ordinaire » aurait dut le faire, devant son premier humain ses instincts se réveilleraient. Leila avait un assez mauvais souvenir de sa propre rencontre avec un humain juste après sa transformation, et le pauvre n'y avait pas survécu…

Elle changea alors sa route et suivit l'odeur de l'humaine. Au bout de deux cent ans elle parvenait maintenant à résister à ce genre d'odeur… Meme si elles restaient toujours attirante, elle pouvait controler ses instincts premiers. La vampire aux boucles ébène trouva alors la clairière et vit sa sœur derrière des buissons. Tout se passa si vite que Leila eut presque du mal à voir sa sœur se précipiter vers sa proie. L'ainée des Calahan ne réfléchit plus et elle tendit sa main vers Bella tout en se concentrant. Et quelques instants plus tard seulement, sa cadette était figée dans l'air.

Leila s'avança alors, toujours concentrée sur Bella et reporta son attention sur l'humaine. Son cheval semblait horrifié et elle pas moins rassurée. Elle regardait Leila et Bella avec des yeux apeurés et la vampire au regard grenat se rendit alors compte de la présence du soleil. Leur poeau brillait surement de cet éclat si particulier qui l'avait surpris la première fois que cela s'était produit sous ses yeux de nouveau-né. Elle ne chercha pas plus longtemps, adopta un air froid et détaché et déclara simplement :

-« Vat-en. »

L'humaine ne se fit pas prier, et se dirigea vers sa monture, laissant au passage tomber le livre qu'elle parcourait avant leur arriver. Leila récita quelques mots entre ses lèvres, alors que le cheval et sa cavalière s'éloignaient au galop… Un petit sort d'amnésie ne faisait jamais de mal.

Elle se tourna alors vers Bella et attendit encore quelques secondes que l'humaine soit loin, que son odeur ne leurs parvienne plus. Les yeux de sa sœur étaient devenus noirs et cernés mais retrouvaient petit à petit leur couleur violette. Elle pouvait sentir ses nerfs se détendre, et Leila finit par la relacher. Bella retomba souplement au sol et se prit la tete entre les mains.

Elle avait l'impression de se réveillée après un long sommeil. Elle était toute engourdie, ses membres étaient douloureux, comme s'ils étaient restés immobile durant une longue période. Elle regarda autour d'elle, ne reconnaissant pas le lieu et se fut lorsque son regard améthyste se posa sur sa sœur qu'elle se souvint.

La chasse… L'odeur… L'humaine.

-«Elle se souvenait de tout à présent de cette envie incontrolable qui s'était emparée d'elle, cet envie qu'elle n'avait pu réfreiner, cette faim qu'elle avait ressenti du plus profond d'elle-meme. Et elle se revoyait se jeter sur cette adolescente sans défence.

-« Mon dieu… » soupira-t-elle, sous le choc.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas, elle n'a rien. » l'informa Leila, comme si elle avait deviné ses craintes. « Je suis arrivée à temps… Un peu plus et tu mangeais ton premier humain. »

Cette phrase fit frissonner sa cadette de dégout… S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle n'aurait pas pu accepter c'était cela. Elle avait toujours vécu avec les Cullen, du moins pour ce qui était de ses connaissances sur les vampires et elle n'aurait jamais pensé adopter un autre régime alimentaire que le leur. Le simple fait de se nourrir d'humain l'horrifiait meme si certains des leurs disaient qu'il ne s'agissait que du déroulement de la chaine alimentaire…

-« Nous savons maintenant qu'il ne faut pas te meler tout de suite aux humains. » assura sa sœur avec un léger sourire. « Il ne faut pas t'en faire Bella, cela arrive à tous les vampires… Les plus forts savent le controler assez vite…. Et puisque nous ne sommes pas des vampires ordinaires… Nous y arrivons plus facilement. »

-« Vraiment » demanda sa cadette, d'une voix peu assurée.

-« Tu es encore un nouveau-né, Bella. » lui rappela Leila. « Le fait que tu ne m'aies pas sauté dessus à ton réveil chez nous est un miracle… Il faudra du temps avant que tu ne réussisses à vivre parmi les humains sans avoir envie de eurs sauter à la gorge. »

Ces paroles lui firent un instant penser à Jasper. Elle savait encore aujourd'hui le mal que son beau-frère avait à se controler. Il était le plus jeune de la fratrie des Cullen et son contrôle vis-à-vis des humain était tout relatif. Elle savait tout à fait que cela était un aspect de sa transformation qu'il lui faudrait accepter. Mais le vivre était bien plus éprouvant que le simple fait d'y penser.

-« Tu as quand meme pu te nourrir ? » demanda Leila, en voyant les cernes toujours présentes sous les yeux de sa sœur.

-« Non. » souffla Bella.

-« Dans ce cas viens. » l'invita son ainée en lui tendant la main. « Ce n'est pas pour te chaproner, mais après ce qui vient de se passer il vaut mieux etre prudentes. »

Bella hocha de la tete et se saisit de la main de sa sœur. Puis, toutes deux partirent dans la foret, disparaissant dans son obscurité.

xxx

Lorsqu'Edward arriva à l'aéroport de Dublin le lendemain matin, une foule déjà importantes de personnes s'y trouvait. Par chance, le soleil qui avait brillé dans l'après-midi de la veille avait disparut. Il se fraya un chemin parmi les voyageurs et consulta d'un coup d'œil rapide les panneaux d'affichages des arrivées. Il put voir le avion en provenance de New-York dont le débarquement était prévu seulement dix minutes plus tard. Il se dirigea donc vers la porte indiquée sur le tableau, ne pretant pas attention à certains regards qu'on lui adressait. Il était bien trop impatient de retrouver sa famille pour y porter un quelconque intérêt. Il s'assit sur l'un des sièges métaliques, commençant son attente. Son regard topaz se perdit dans la contemplation des avions atterrissants sur la piste au dehors. Ses pensées se tournèrent alors vers Bella, encore une fois. Maintenant qu'il était « guéri » il pouvait se jeter corps et ame dans les recherches, mais après avoir raccroché avec Carlisle la veille il n'avait pas su quoi faire… Il s'était senti impuissant et avait fini par retourner au lieu où les Volturi les avaient attaqué. Il n'avait rien trouvé comme il le pensait, toutes les pistes s'effaçant au bout de plusieurs centaines de mètres. A l'heure qu'il était Bella pouvait etre n'importe où. Et c'était cela qui l'inquiétait. Ce qui lui paraissait étrange, c'était qu'Alice n'avait pas eu de visions de leur disparition mais également du lieu où ils pouvaient se trouver. Le don de sa sœur s'était pourtant révélé très utile lors de certains évèènements, mais là il semblaitt etre impuissant.

Il se sentait terriblement seul. C'était une chose qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé depuis que Bella était rentrée dans sa vie. Depuis qu'il l'avait aimé, elle avait toujours été là. Il y avait beien eu tout ces mois, où il était parti de Forks pour, soi-disant, protéger sa femme. Mais repenser à cette période de séparation lui était bien insuportable, meme encore aujourd'hui. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à penser qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose s'était tout bonnement impossible. Si Bella n'était plus…

Il fut tiré de ses obscures pensées par une voix cristaline qu'il aurait pu reconnaître entre toutes. Il releva les yeux et aperçut alors au milieu de la foule de passagers, Carlisle, Emmett et Alice. A cette vision, un grand sentiment de soulagement s'empara de lui et il se leva, se dirigeant vers les trois membres de sa famille. Il pensait que Rosalie, Esmé et Jasper avaient préféré rest dans leur nouvelle maison.

Alors qu'il arrivait prés d'eux, Alice porta son regard sur lui et se précipita dans ses bras, heureus et soulagée de voir son frère devant elle.

-« Edward. » souffla t'elle, dans les bras ce dernier. « Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir. »

-« Moi également. » déclara le jeune homme en la détachant doucement d'elle.

Il salua de manière différente mais toute ausis affectueuse son père et son frère, et Carlisle déclara :

-« Nous avons réservé dans un hotel, nous devrions y aller… Ainsi, tu pourras nous raconter ce qu'il s'est exactement passé. »

Son fils se contenta d'acquiescer et les quatre membres de la famille Cullen prirent la direction du parking. Carlisle avait demandé la location d'une voiture et ils prirent ensuite la direction de l'hotel.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient tous quatre installés dans la chambre réservée par les soins du chef de famille. Edward resta un long moment silencieux avant de tout leurs raconter dans les moindres détails, comme si chacun d'eux avait pu révéler aux siens où se trouvait Bella. Il leurs fit ainsi le récit de la bataille contre les Volturis, de son combat contre deux d'entre eux… Puis de ses blessures de son réveil chez Karen et de ce que la sorcière aux boucles blondes avait fait pour lui. Il leurs exposa également ses doutes, se réservant cependant sur ses plus sombres craintes concernant sa femme.

Carlisle, Emmett et Alice gardèrent un instant le silence. Il semblait au médecin que les derniers jours avaient été très éprouvant pour son fils, ce qu'il ne pouvait que comprendre. Il ne savait pas où se trouvait Bella, et cela ne pouvait que le blesser, le contrarier. Il devinait le sentiment d'impuissance de son fils, il falllait qu'ils se mettent à la recherche de Bella le plus tot possible.

-« Il y a une question que je me pose. » intervint alors Edward en se tournant vers sa sœur. « Comment se fait-il que tu n'aies pas eu de vision de tout cela ? »

-« C'est une question que je me pose aussi. » lui avoua Alice. « J'ai essayé de vous voir, toi et Bella, mais… A chaque fois je me heurtais à une sorte de mur. »

-« De mur ? » demanda Edward en soulevant les sourcils, perplexe.

-« Une sorte de barrière mentale comme si vous étiez chacun entouré d'un mur. » développa la vampire.

-« Est-il possible qu'on est cherché à nous empecher de les retrouver ? » interrogea Emmett.

-« Cela pourrait venir des Volturis. » hasarda Edward. Ils ne voulaient pas que l'on puisse nous retrouver… Sauf qu'ils nous ont perdu eux aussi. »

-« Les vampires ne possèdent pas de tels pouvoirs. Les informa Carlisle. « Meme si certains d'entre nous possèdent des dons, je n'en ai jamais vu de la sorte. »

-« Qui donc, alors ? » demanda Alice.

-« Et bien… Une sorcière aurait par exemple pu le faire. »

Ces paroles laissèrent Edward pensif. Il pensa alors à Karen… Mais non, cela ne pourrait pas correspondre. La jeune femme ne se trouvait pas sur les lieux de leur attaque, et comment aurait-elle pu « ensorceler » Bella si elle ignorait où elle se trouvait ?

-« Il faut nous mettre au travail. » commença Carlisle. « Il faut déjà retourner à l'endroit où vous vous etes fait attaqué, meme si tu n'y as rien trouvé hier, Edward… Nous pouvons ensuite vérifier les hopitaux pour savoir s'ils n'ont pas recueillis une adolescente dans les derniers jours… Mais cela me semble pas très plausible, car si Bella avait pu nous joindre elle l'aurait fait… Et je contacterai ensuite les connaissances que j'ai dans la région. »

Ses trois enfants acquiescèrent, ils avaient beaucoup de choses à faire, chacun le savait. Les recherches allaient etre éprouvantes, mais tous avaient la volonté d'aller jusqu'au bout.


	8. Le voile se lève

_Bonjour à tous !_

Bon alors là, je crois que même des excuses ne pardonneront pas le retard que j'ai mis à publier ce chapitre. Je crois que pour le prochain, je ne vais juste pas donner de délai. J'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre, je l'avoue, j'y suis revenue je l'ai laissé et repris pour enfin le finir. Je la finirai bien sûr, mais je ne sais pas combien de temps ça prendra.

Pour ce nouveau chapitre ça y est on arrive à un bout de l'intrigue qui se dénoue.... Enfin disons que les choses avancent enfin. La première scène est centrée sur le personnage de Leila.... J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. J'espère qu'il vous plaira également !

Je vous souhaîte onc une bonne lecture, je ne sais pas quand je posterai le prochain chapitre et j'espère que tout ira bien d'ici là.

Affectueusement,

Lilybella.

Réponses aux reviews :

Noemiedamours (Pour le fait que Bella rencontre les Cullen et bien ça viendra dans le chapitre suivant et voilà la suite, merci !) Titesourirs 'et bien voilà ma belle la suite ! j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! bsx) Morganeblb (merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! j'espère que tu liras ce chapitre et qu'il te plaira !)

PS : Je suis désolée jsi je ne réponds pas aux reviews directement mais je ne parviens pa sà le faire avec la synthèse vocale !

Chapitre 8 :

Le voile se lève

oxoOoxo

La pluie fouettait son visage, alors qu'en contre-bas, la mer se déchaînait, ses vagues venant s'écraser contre les falaises. Le vent soufflait, tempétueux, emmêlant ses cheveux noirs comme l'ébène. Son souffle, d'un froid mordant, venait du Nord parfait reflet de l'été qui s'en était allé depuis quelques jours maintenant. La tempête faisait rage et, bientôt, les éclairs ne tarderaient pas à zébrer le ciel alors que le tonnerre gronderait, se mêlant au rugissement du vent et de l'océan.

Pourtant, alors que la nature se déchaînait dans une terrifiante et magnifique folie, elle restait là, figée, comme si elle avait été une statue de marbre. Ni les bruits qui l'entouraient, ni la force du vent ne semblait la perturber. Et si son apparance était celle d'un calme olympien, on pouvait lire dans ses prunelles grenat une douleur si grande que, quiconque aurait croisé son regard en aurait eu le cœur meurtri.

Elle était désormais familière de ce jour. Depuis près de vingt ans elle se retrouvait chaque année ici, au bord des falaises où ils étaient tant de fois venus, lorsque Lucas était encore en vie. Vingt ans jour pour jour.

Repenser à cela lui arracha une douleur au cœur. Pourtant elle ne retenait pas ses pensées. Elle les laissait errer dans sa mémoire, dans ses souvenir seuls vestiges de ce qu'avait été sa vie…. Leur vie.

Durant cent quatre-vingt années elle avait vécu à ses côtés. Elle n'avait que peu de souvenirs de sa vie d'humaine, d'autant plus qu'ils s'étaient effacés avec le temps. Aujourd'hui, ce qu'il lui restait de souvenirs était sa vie avec Lucas, et avec les Calahan. Parfois elle oubliait même le nom qu'elle portait lorsqu'elle était humaine…. Car Leila était le nom qu'il lui avait donné et elle l'aimait parce qu'il venait de lui et que c'était l'une des rares choses qu'il lui restait de son amour disparu.

D'ordinaire elle ne s'aventurait que peu à repenser à leur vie passée. Les années s'étaient égrainées, mais la douleur ne s'en était pas allée. Elle ne disparaîtrait jamais vraiment. La sérénité lui était désormais interdite…. Elle ne pensait pas retrouver un jour quelqu'un à aimer comme elle l'avait fait avec Lucas. Il y aurait toujours ce vide béant dans sa poitrine, elle le savait et avait fini par l'accepter.

C'était pour cela qu'elle avait fui le manoir,pour ne plus avoir à affronter chaque jour ces lieux qui lui rappelait tant tout ce qu'elle avait perdu. Ses parents, ses frères et sœurs ainsi que tous les autres membres de la famille n'avaient jamais réellement accepté son choix. Mais ils l'avaient compris et ne l'avait jamais empêché de parcourir le monde comme elle le faisait depuis près de vingt ans. Cela ne faisait pas vingt ans qu'elle avait quitté pour la première fois l'Irlande. Après la mort de Lucas elle avait quitté la demeure familiale, certes, mais était retournée dans la ville où elle était née, elle en temps qu'humaine.

Depuis le début du XIXème siècle les choses avaient bien changé, mais Exeter (1) avait toujours un charme qui lui était propre. Elle y avait passé deux ans, réapprenant à vivre parmi les humains. Et alors elle avait su qu'à partir de cet instant sa vie ne serait faite que de cela.

Elle avait adopté le régime alimentaire qu'elle possédait encore aujourd'hui et avait appris à connaître et apprécier les humains. Il était cependant dur pour elle de garder des contacts à long terme…. En effet, comment aurait-elle pu expliquer, en revoyant l'un de ses amis dix ans après, ne pas avoir vieilli ? Elle avait 20 ans lors de sa transformation et garderait à jamais cet âge.

Elle avait fini par s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie. Elle avait vécu dans de nombreux pays, évitant ceux où le soleil était omniprésent….. Mais elle avait passé quelques temps dans les autres pays du Royaume-Uni bien sûr, en Amérique du Nord, mais aussi en Russie ou dans les pays nordique. Et le soleil ne lui manquait pas. Elle aimait le froid, le silence et le calme des pleines de Sibérie ou d'Alaska….. Elle aimait ce paysage, immobile comme s'il avait toujours été là et demeurerait ainsi pour l'éternité….. Comme elle.

Et malgré cette existence, la douleur était toujours présente. Les fois où elle pensait à Lucas était bien sûr très nombreuses, mais le plus souvent le souvenir ne faisait qu'effleurer sa conscience, avant d'en être éloignée vivement. Il n'y avait qu'au jour anniversaire de sa mort qu'elle y repensait, qu'elle laissait ses souvenirs et ses sentiments la submerger, revivant ainsi quelques moments de bonheur où elle pouvait à nouveau ressentir cette quiétude. Il y avait aussi le jours de Samhin, au cours duquel elle rendait ommage aux personnes disparues…. A Lucas, ses parents et les membres de sa famille qui avaient continué leur vie mortelle après son départ d'Angleterre.

Un souvenir revint alors à son esprit. Il s'agissait d'un moment provenant du fin fond de sa mémoire. Elle se revoyait, dans leur chambre, celle qu'elle partageait avec Lucas au manoir des Calahan. C'était un jour de Samhin et elle avait décorée la maison de plantes de saisons habillnt la pièce d'orange et noir…. Et elle revit Lucas, allongé sur leur lit alors qu'elle préparait son rituel, avec un sourire en coin.

-« Pourquoi donc continues-tu à faire ça ? » avait-il demandé, gauguenard. « Ce sont des choses pour les humains. »

-« Cela fait près d'un siècle que tu me poses la même question…. Et les raisons n'ont toujours pas changé. » avait répondu la jeune vampire en plaçant une bougie blanche sur son autel. « D'ailleurs le soleil va se coucher il serait temps que tu ailles chasser. »

-« Dis plutôt que tu me mets dehors pour pouvoir faire ton rituel. »

-« Il y a de ça, oui. » avait-elle sourit.

-« Bien, dans ce cas je m'en vais. »

Elle l'avait vu se lever et se diriger vers elle pour l'embrasser, juste avant de lui chuchoter :

-« Prie pour ma sœur s'il te plaît. »

Et elle n'avait rien eu le temps de rajouter qu'il était déjà parti.

Lucas, en apparance, c'était toujours moqué de ses pratiques. Il ne l'avait que peu connu en temps qu'humaine alors qu'à cette époque ces rites et cette manière de vivre faisait parti de son quotidien. Pourtant, à chaque fois qu'elle pratiquait son rituel à Samhin ou Yule il lui demandait de penser à sa sœur et parfois à sa mère. Elle ne les avait jamais connu, Lucas était déjà vampire depuis près d'un siècle lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Mais elle le faisait à chaque fois, car elle savait que c'était important pour lui.

Et à présent il s'en était allé les rejoindre….

Cette simple pensée arracha un sanglot à Leila. Sanglot évidemment dénoué de larmes. Mais elle se laissa submerger, emportée par une vague destructrice de sentiments…. La douleur, la rancœur, le manque…. Et l'évidence de son absence la percuta de plein fouet comme à chaque fois.

Elle s'écroula, à même la roche et se recroquevilla, secouée de violents sanglots…. Vulnérable, fragile…. Comme personne ne la verrait jamais. Elle se relèverait bientôt et retournerait au manoir, avec pour seul vestige de sa douleur une lueur triste au fond des yeux….

Mais là, elle avait besoin de se laisser aller à sa douleur. La laisser s'exprimer pour mieux la refouler. Et seule la pluie serait témoin de cet instant de faiblesse, cet instant où elle ne redevenait qu'q'une humaine, vulnérable et criblée de douleur….

xxx

Bella se trouvait dans la bibliothèque du manoir des Calahan, installée dans un épais fauteuil de velours émeraude. Elle en était à présent à la dernière page du roman 'Le rouge et le noir' de Stendal, traduit en anglais. Elle l'avait dévoré et en était désormais à sa dernière ligne.

Dehors, la tempête faisait rage, alors qu'elle savait Leila près des falaises. Sa sœur était partie plus de deux heures plus tôt, sans dire mot comme si cela avait été habituel. Lynn lui avait alors expliqué que c'était la date anniversaire de la mort de Lucas et la nouvelle-née n'avait pas posé plus de questions.

Elle referma son livre, en ayant terminé la lecture et se dirigea vers le rayonnage où elle l'avait pris, la veille au soir seulement. Lynn se trouvait non loin d'elle, lisant également, alors que Jonathan était parti chasser. Bella se mit à nouveau à arpenter les rayons à la recherche d'un nouvel ouvrage à dévorer. Elle devait reconnaître que Maria avait eu raison. La lecture était un bon passe-temps, et lui permettait notamment d'occulter sa douleur et son inquiétude pendant quelques temps…. Elle n'avait jamais autant lu de sa vie mais puisqu'elle avait toujours aimé ça, elle y prenait un certain plaisir.

Alors qu'elle parcourait les rayons en acajou de la grande bibliothèque, le titre d'un ouvrage attira son attention. Elle s'en saisit et regarda l'épais livre relié de cuir à l'air ancien. Son regard se porta alors sur le titre "Créatures Magiques : Mythes et Réalités".

Bella fronça les sourcils, intriguée et se dirigea vers la table où était assise Lynn, toujours penchée sur sa propre lecture. Sa jeune soeur ouvrit l'épais ouvrage dont elle s'était saisie et parcourut la table des matières.

Vampires, Sorcières et Loup-garous.... Ce livre était exclusivement consacré aux créatures surnaturelles. Bella en fut intriguée, car elle croyait que le secret de leur existence était total et qu'aucun humain n'avait connaissance de leur présence sur Terre.

-"Oh, tu es tombée sur ça !" s'exclama Lynn, qui avait relevé les yeux.

-"Et quest-ce que 'ça' exactement ?" demanda Bella.

-"C'est un recueil sur les créatures magiques.... Du moins ce que l'auteur appelle les créatures magiques." expliqua son aînée. "C'est un des notres qui l'a écrit."

-"Vraiment ?"

-"Oui.... L'exemplaire que tu tiens fait partie des dix qu'il y a au monde.... Je n'ai jamais pris le temps de le lire en entier vu la taille qu'il fait." annonça Lynn, battant l'air de sa main. "Je crois même que Leila, qui proutant a lu plus de bouquins ici que Jon' et moi réunis ne l'a jamais ouvert....."

-"Pourquoi ? Vous ne vous intéressez pa aux autres... créatures?" l'interrogea la nouvelle-née.

-"Lorsque je t'ai dit que c'était l'un des notre qui l'avait écrit, c'est en fait un sorcier." expliqua Lynn. "Et je crois qu'on a tous un peu peur de savoir ce qu'il y a dans ce livre.... Quant aux sorciers et aux loup-garous..... Personnellement ça ne me passionne pas plus que ça."

-"Alors pourquoi posséder ce livre ?"

-"Parce qu'il est rare." indiqua sa soeur. "Et que Karl adore tout ce qui est rare."

Bella haussa les épaules et se plongea dans la lecture de l'ouvrage. Elle était intriguée de voir ce qu'il pouvait contenir. Elle était désormais un vampire et connaissait des loup-garous.... Et un point de vue externe - ici celui d'un sorcier - était pour elle intéressant.

Elle entamma donc sa découverte, lisant le premier chapitre concernant les sorciers. Il y avait l'histoire de leur peuple, leurs capacités, leurs spécificités.., les traditions à travers le monde.... Ainsi cela lui permis de mieux visualiser ce que pouvait être la vie de Leila durant son existence humaine.

Elle avait vu que le livre avait été écrit au début du XXème siècle.... Les traditions de sa soeur âinée étaient peut-être différentes.

Elle passa ainsi prés de deux heures à lire, ne se rendant pas compte que la nuit avait commencé à tomber. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle entendit les portes de la bibliothèque s'ouvrir qu'elle releva la tête.

Son regard améthyste se posa sur la nouvelle venue qui n'était autre que Leila. Sa soeur avait du se changer puisque ses cheveux étaient secs alors qu'elle avait passé prés de cinq heures sous la pluie et le vent. Elle portait une longue jupe noire assortie d'un haut de la même couleur. Ses prunelles grenat croisèrent celles de Bella et cette dernière put y voir une immense douleur qui lui serra le coeur.

Leila lui sourit faiblement et alla s'assoir prés de Lynn et elle à la table.

-"Et bien, Bella tu en as de la lecture !" s'exclama l'aînée des Calahan.

-"Oui, c'est vraiment intéressant !" affirma sa cadette.

-"Oui.... Je ne l'ai jamais ouvert et je ne sais pas si je le ferai un jour." soupira Leila.

Un silence fut marqué entre les trois soeurs. L'entrée de l'aînée de ces dernières avait amené avec elle un léger parfum de tristesse et de mélancolie.

-"Bella, je me posais une question." commença alors Leila, brisant la tranquilité des lieux.

-"Je t'écoute." l'invita sa soeur, intriguée.

-"Est-ce que.... Dans la famille Cullen, quelqu'un possède un don qui pourrait permettre de te localiser ou de te retrouver ?"

Cette question laissa Bella interdite. Son aînée avait le don pour lui demander des choses étranges. Mais.... Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait.... Bien sûr !

-"Oui, Alice." finit-elle par répondre, se sentant alors totalement ridicule de ne pas y avoir songé plus tôt. "Alice possède le don de vision...."

Elle vit alors le regard de Leila s'assombrir et elle finit par le détourner. L'aînée des trois soeurs se leva et alla se placer devant la grande fenêtre, apparemment soucieuse. Lynn et Bella échangèrent un regard et cette dernière se leva pour aller rejoindre son aînée aux boucles ébène.

-"Que se passe-t-il, Leila ?" lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait posée.

-"Je crois que j'ai fait une erreur." souffla la vampire au regard grenat, apparemment accablée.

Elle se souvenait en effet du sort qu'ele avait jeté sur Bella juste après son arrivée. A ce moment-là, cela lui avait parut être une bonne idée. Mais à présent elle se sentait fautive et coupable.

Si Alice n'avait pas pu retrouver Bella à temps, c'était assurément de sa faute.... Sa soeur lui pardonnerait-elle ?

-"Leila, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe." lui demanda Bella, la gorge nouée par l'inquiétude.

-"Lorsque.... Lorsque tu es arrivée chez nous tu nous as dit que les Volturis était à ta poursuite.... Et à celle d'Edward également." commença sa soeur. "J'ai déjà eu à faire à eux par le passé..." elle marqua une pause et échangea un regard avec Lynn qui fut lourd de sens.... Mais dont la signification échappait totalement à Bella. "Je sais que parmi eux se trouve une vampire qui possède le don de vision, lui permettant ainsi de localiser les personnes qu'elle cherche."

-"Ariana ?" intervint Lynn.

-"Oui, Arianna." affirma Leila. "Je suis presque persuadée qu'Aro a fait appel à elle pour retrouver Bella et Edward."

-"Ce la ne m'étonnerais pas de lui en effet." approuva la femme de Jonathan en se levant pour les rejoindre.

-"Et quelle est l'erreur que tu as comise ?" demanda Bella.

-"En voulant te protéger..... Je t'ai lancé un sort." avoua enfin son aînée. "C'est un sort qui forme une sorte de bouclier autour de toi et qui détourne toutes personnes voulant essayer de te localiser."

A ces mots, Bella resta bouche-bée. Leila semblait vraiment mal à l'aise.... Quant à elle, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser.

Cela expliquait tout, le fait qu'Alice n'ait pas réussi à la trouver avant.... Mais pouvait-elle en vouloir à Leila ? Après tout, elle avait fait ça pour la protéger des Volturis. Elle ignorait qu'Alice possédait le don de vision et qu'ainsi elle aurait pu la retrouver.....

Mais ce fut alors qu'un immense souffle d'espoir s'empara d'elle. Elle se tourna immédiatement vers Leila et lui demanda :

-"Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen pour briser ce sort ?"

Sa soeur lui sourit et déclara :

-"J'allais justement te le proposer. Viens." l'invita-t-elle à la suivre.

Bella sourit à son tour.... L'espoir était revenu.

xxx

-"Bien, nous avons parcouru tous les hôpitaux de la région sans succés. Ce qui est plutôt une bonne nouvelle puisque cela signifie que Bella n'est pas blessée..... Mais nous ne savons toujours pas où elle se trouve." déclara Carlisle.

Emmett, Alice et Edward se trouvaient avec lui dans leur chambre d'hôtel au centre de Dublin. Les trois enfants Cullen étaient assis dans les canapés et les fauteuils, écoutant le compte-rendu que leur faisait leur père. Cela faisait désormais deux jours qu'ils avaient débutées leurs recherches. Ils avaient parcouru tous les hôpitaux de la région, comme indiqué plus tôt par Carlisle, sans trouver une trace de Bella.

A présent ils allaient passer à une nouvelle étape de leur enquête. Carlisle avait quelques connaissances dans la région et allait les contacter pour savoir s'ils n'avaient pas entendu parler de Bella.

-"Et maintenant, qu'allons-nous faire ?" demanda Edward en se tournant vers son père.

-"Je vais commencer par contacter une famille de vampires très influente dans le pays." répondit le chef de famille. "S'ils n'ont pas entendu parler de Bella, l'un d'entre eux pourra sans doute nous aider à la localiser."

-"La localiser ? Comment cela ?" s'étonna Alice.

-"Leur fille aînée est.... particulière." expliqua le médecin. "De son vivant, Leila était une sorcière..... Et elle a gardé la plupart de ses capacités même après sa transformation."

-"Quelques unes de ses capacités ?"

-"Je ne connais pas exactement tous les détails. Mais elle peut toujours lancer des sortsce qui veut dire qu'elle peut en utiliser un pour localiser Bella."

Edward resta songeur aux paroles de Carlisle. Il avait toujours été circonspect lorsqu'il s'agissait de magie et de sorts. Mais il avait vu Karen à l'oeuvre et ne pouvait que reconnaître que tout cela existait vraiment.

Cette annonce lui redonna de l'espoir. Depuis qu'il avait perdu Bella, il ne parvenait à être rassuré. Tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas devant lui, dans ses bras, il saurait qu'elle était saine et sauve.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par un bruit près de lui et il releva la tête pour voir q'Alice s'était levée. Son regard était vide et les trois membres de sa famille devinèrent qu'elle avait une vision. Ils se regardèrent et attendirent, tendus et silencieux

Puis, Alice retrouva ses esprits et se passa une main sur le visage, apparemment dépassée.

Edward la fixait, inquiet. Avait-elle eu une vision de Bella, enfin ? Le visage de sa soeur n'inaugurait rien de bon.

Puis, elle leva son regard doré et le posa sur lui. Et enfin, elle eut un sourire :

-"Je sais où se trouve Bella."

xxx

Le silence régnait dans sa chambre, où la décoration était trés sommaire. Elle était assise en tailleurs sur le'épais tapis noir recouvrant leparquet sombre. Elle portait une robe noire qui tranchait fortement avec la pâleur de neige de sa peau. Elle avait les yeux clos, apparemment concentrée.

Soudain, ses paupières s'ouvrirent, laissant apparaître son regard rouge sang. Un sourire apparut sur son visage, sardonique et satisfait.

Elle se leva souplement et sortit de la pièce qui replongea dans l'obscurité totale. Elle parcourut de longs corridors sans prendre la peine de saluer les personnes qu'elle croisait. Elle arriva devant une grande porte de bois sculpté qui s'ouvrit devant elle.

A l'intérieur elle trouva trois personnes qui la scrutèrent de leurs yeux perçants et devant lesquels elle s'inclina.

-"Que se passe-t-il, Ariana ?" l'interrogea Aro, soucieux et excité.

-"Je sais où se trouve Bella Cullen." répondit la médium; sûre d'elle.

Aro la regarda et un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres.

-"Bien..... Voilà qui est une bonne nouvelle....."


	9. Course contre la montre

_Coucou !_

_Et bien me revoilà avec ce neuvième chapitre. Je peux vous dire qu'il en reste encore deux ou trois après celui-ci mais pas beaucoup plus. J'ai toute la fin de l'histoire dans ma tête et j'essaierai de faire le plus vite possible pour l'écrire. J'avoue que franchement, ma fin est nulle et que ça se termine vraiment en jus de boudin (quelle expression poétique, n'est-ce pas ?) mais en fait, je ne sais pas trop comment la terminer pour, enfin... la finir. J'espère donc que ça ne vous déplaira pas trop._

_Je vous laisse désormais lire ce nouveau chapitre. L'attente a été un peu moins longue que d'habitude... Vous pouvez remercier mon professeur de droit communautaire car c'est son cours qui m'a donné envie d'écrire ce chapitre !_

_Trève de blabla je vous laisse désormais le lire !_

_Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review Lucky Potter Cullen (ah pour le grand combat, je l'avais prévu au début mais là je ne suis vraiment plus sûre de rien... j'espère que ma fin ne te décevra pas ! mais avant la fin il y a encore trois ou quatre chapitres alors... merci pour ta review, bonne lecture !) Nienna-Lo (merci vraiment pour ta compréhension et pour tes compliments, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira !) et aussi à ceux qui m'ont mise en story alert !_

_Bonne lecture_

_Bells._

Chapitre 9

Course contre la montre

oxoOoxo

Elle n'avait jamais compris cette lubie qu'avaient les vampires de conduire à toute vitesse. Bien sûr, elle savait pour en avoir déjà vu, que lorsqu'ils courraient s'était à une vitesse folle. Mais pourquoi le faire en voiture ? De toute évidence les véhicules humains ne pouvaient atteindre la vitesse vampirique.

Karen soupira et détourna un instant son attention du paysage irlandais qu'elle connaissait bien et qui défilait derrière la vitre pour regarder les trois vampires qui l'accompagnaient. Aro était au volant, ayant voulu se déplacer en personnes pour retrouver Bella Cullen, Ariana était à sa droite et à celle de la sorcière se trouvait un autre vampire qu'elle savait qu'il se prénommait Donovan. Derrière eux se trouvaient encore une autre voiture, elle aussi contenant quatre vampires. Ils étaient venus en ombre, sachant parfaitement que même s'ils étaient amenés à se battre il ne gagneraient pas forcément. Le manoir où ils se rendaient seraient empli de vampires et ils n'étaient pas sûrs qu'ils les laissent repartir avec Bella. Mais mieux vallait prévenir que guérir.

La jeune irlandaise ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle accompagnait les Volturis. Peut-être Ariana avait-elle prédit qu'Edward serait également là-bas, que lui aussi avait retrouvé la trace de sa femme… Et là perspective de le revoir raviva son intérêt pour ce voyage.

Ils firent une halte dans la forêt après que Donovan n'ait manifesté sa volonté de chasser. Aro jura, lui disant qu'il aurait tout de même pu le faire à Voltera et ajouta :

-« Puisque de toute façon il n'y a aucun humain à la ronde tu devras te contenter d'un animal… Cela t'apprendras sûrement que la prochaine fois il faut prendre ses précautions. »

Donovan ne broncha pas devant son chef, qui lui parlait comme s'il avait été un enfant réprimandé par son père. Mais il était encore un jeune vampire et avait toujours eu un grand respect et une grande dévotion pour l'un des chefs des Volturis.

Karen en profita pour aller se dégourdir les jambes. Le voyage durait depuis près de trois heures et elle commençait à se lasser de la route.

-« Ne te perds pas surtout. » lui lança Ariana alors que la sorcière au yeux saphir s'aventurait dans les bois.

Karen ne répondit pas et se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir avant de poursuivre sa balade. Elle se retrouva bientôt entourée du calme de la forêt ce qui l'apaisa. Elle s'était toujours senti bien au cœur de la nature et elle savoura ce calme à sa juste valeur.

Elle entendit alors des bruissements de feuilles non loin d'elle et vit un cerf qui fonçait à vive allure, semblant fuir quelque chose, quelque chose qui le poursuivait. Karen supposa qu'il s'agissait de Donovan. Bien qu'il soit parti dans la direction opposée les vampires courraient affreusement vite et cela ne l'aurait pas étonné de trouver le Volturi ici.

Mais alors qu'elle allait reprendre son chemin, une présence se fit sentir derrière ele et une voix l'interpella. Un ténor parfait que la jeune femme aurait reconnu entre mille.

-« Karen, c'est toi ? »

L'irlandaise se retourna et fit face , comme elle s'y attendait, à Edward Cullen. Il la regardait, de ses yeux ambrés incrédules, surpris de la voir là.

Karen elle, bien que ravie de pouvoir l'admirer à nouveau, se rendit compte da danger dans lequel elle se mettait. Si les Volturi venaient la chercher eux-même et qu'Edward les voyait, il ferait vite le rapprochements La sorcière cacha ses pensées derrière une chanson en gaélique qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Il ne fallait pas que le vampire qui lui faisait face devine ses pensées.

-« Edward, je suis surprise de te voir ici. » déclara-t-elle, le plus calmement possible.

-« Moi aussi… Nous sommes plutôt loin de chez toi. Remarqua le bel adonis.

-« C'est vrai… » hésita Karen, cherchant à tout prix une excuse qui pourrait justifier sa présence si loin de son domicile. « J'ai une amie qui vit dans les parages. Je suis venue lui rendre visite mais comme elle travaille je suis allée me promener. »

-« Si loin des habitations ? » questionna Edward.

Décidément il était perspicace, Karen aurait du s'en douter. Elle se contenta de feindre la nonchalance et haussa les épaules.

-« Je suis une grande marcheuse. » affirma-t-elle simplement. « Mais toi que fais-tu ici ? » demanda la jeune femme.

-« Je suis sur les traces de Bella. » expliqua son interlocuteur.

-« Tes recherches ont-elles avancé ? »

-« Oui … Mon père, ma sœur et mon frère sont venus me prêter main forte. » lui révéla Edward.

-« Cela sera sûrement plus simple alors. »

Edward ne put rien ajouter qu'une personne se dirigea vers eux. Karen aperçut une autre vampire, aux cheveux de geai coupés courts et au visage fin et harmonieux. Elle affichait un air joyeux et se tourna vers le vampire.

-« Edward, tu es là ! »

-« Oui, comme tu peux le voir Alice. » sourit son frère, un peu forcé. « Au fait, Alice je te présente Karen qui m'a aidé après notre attaque… Karen, voici Alice, ma sœur. »

-« Enchantée. » affirma l'irlandaise au boucle blonde.

Alice lui sourit et son regard se perdit un instant dans le vague. Edward la regarda, préoccupé, alors que Karen elle, ne saisissait pas tout ce qui se passait. Lorsque la vampire revint sur terre elle lança un regard en biais à la sorcière et se tourna ensuite verr son frère.

-« Il faut que je te parle. » annonça-t-elle sans préambule.

Il parut surpris mais suivit sa sœur sans broncher. Ils s'éloignèrent dans les bois, assez loin pour ne pas que Karen entende ce qu'Alice avait à dire.

-« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda son frère.

-« Je suis désolée de te l'apprendre. » débuta-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. « Mais Karen… Elle est avec les Volturi. »

Edward resta interdit aux paroles de sa sœur. Il n'en revenait pas… Karen, du côté des Volturis ? Depuis quand collaboraient-ils avec des humains ? Mais alors, tous les éléments se mirent en place dans sa tête, du moins une parti du puzzle. Karen l'avait recueilli puis soigné… Ses blessures avaient mis du temps à guérir alors que normalement la capacité de régénération des vampires était très rapide. Alice n'avait pas pu le retrouver tout au long de son séjour chez la jeune femme aux yeux saphir… Et Karen était une sorcière. Carlisle leur avait expliqué qu'hormis un vampire doté d'un tel don, nulle autre personne qu'une sorcière aurait pu provoquer l'absence des visions d'Alice.

Elle l'avait trahi. Cela faisait parti d'un plan monter de toutes pièces par les Volturi, qui en voulaient sûrement à Bella. Une question, au-delà de l'amertume et de la rancœur envers lui-même qu'il avait de s'être fait prendre au piège, lui traversa l'esprit. Qu'avait Karen comme intérêt à s'allier avec la famille italienne ? Cela lui échappait et lui échapperait peut-être toujours.

-« Tu crois qu'elle est déjà partie les prévenir de notre présence ? » demanda-t-il finalement à sa sœur, essayant de refouler sa colère et sa contrariété.

-« Oui, elle est déjà partie. » affirma-t-elle.

-« Alors il est temps de retrouver Carlisle et Emmett et de partir vers le manoir des Calahan. »

-« Je crois, oui. » approuva Alice.

Puis tous deux s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt à la recherche de leur père et de leur frère… Ils avaient peu de temps.

xxx

Karen courrait à toute allure au travers de la forêt pour rejoindre les Volturi. Elle vait la peur au ventre car la situation lui échappait complètement et qu'elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Alice avait-elle vu qu'elle était du côté des vampires italiens ? Etait-ce pour cela qu'elle avait pris Edward à part pour lui parler ? Elle ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Il fallait qu'elle prévienne les Volturis de la présence des Cullen, pour ne pas qu'ils soient pris de court. Ils devaient faire vite s'ils voulaient arriver au manoir des Calahan avant eux.

Elle arriva vite auprès des Volturi et tous furent étonnés de la voir revenir en courant.

-« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Aro en s'approchant d'elle.

-« J'ai croisé… J'ai croisé les Cullen. » répondit la sorcière en reprenant son souffle.

-« Les Cullen, vraiment ? » questionna Aro en réfléchissant. « Combien étaient-ils ? »

-« Deux. » informa Karen. « Alice et Edward, mais apparemment leur père et un des frères sont venus aussi. »

-« Dans ce cas nous pouvons supposer qu'ils savent également où se trouve Bella. » en conclut Aro. « Ariana, peux-tu le confirmer ? »

La médium sembla se concentrer, et comme Alice quelques minutes plus tôt ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague. Elle sortit de sa vision et approuva d'un signe de la tête.

-« Bien dans ce cas nous devons nous remettre en route. » affirma le chef du clan. « As-tu été démasquée ? Edward sait-il que tu es de notre côté ? »

Karen pâlit. Elle savait que la question d'Aro était réthorique, il avait deviné. Elle sentit alors son cœur s'accélérer et elle put suivre le cheminements des pensées du vampire. Si elle avait été démasquée, leur pacte ne tenait plus. Bien sûr elle aurait pu ensorceler Edward comme elle avait prévu de le faire et eux auraient Bella et elle ce qu'elle cherchait. Malheureusement elle avait conscience que s'il connaissait ses véritables affiliations, le vampire serait impossible à convaincre. S'il savait sa femme perdu, sa peine aurait été une faiblesse que la sorcière aurait exploité et son sort aurait pu fonctionner. Là, Edward était invulnérable face à sa magie… Et cela, Aro le savait.

Il fallait qu'elle gagne du temps. Il fallait qu'elle réussisse à les convaincre de la laisser en vie. Elle savait pertinemment que, puisque leur accord nepouvait être conclut, elle ne servait plus à rien. Et Donovan avait faim… Elle était la seule humaine à des kilomètres.

Karen sentit son cœur s'emballer ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire Aro qui lui faisait toujours face.

-« Et oui, ma petite, tu as bien compris. » affirma-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. « Tu sais qu'il est dangeureux de s'allier avec des vampires, surtout ceux de notre famille. Cependant tu nous as bien rendu service… » il s'interrompit un instant et se tourna vers Donovan. « As-tu faim ? »

-« Oui… » approuva ce dernier, ses pupilles s'étant assombries.

-« Bien, dans ce cas je crois que tu as ton repas. » sourit son chef. « Mais, puisque je ne suis tout de même pas sans cœur. » ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Karen. « Je te laisse le choix… La mort ou la transformation ? Et j'avoue que je suis assez intéressé de voir comment évoluerait une sorcière en devenant l'une des notres. »

Karen fut interdite devant ses mots. Il lui laissait le choix… Que désirait-elle ? Une chose était sûr, elle allait mourir bientôt… Très bientôt. Etait-elle prête à devenir un vampire ? Un être se nourrissant de sang ? Elle appartiendrait à la famille des Volturi… Elle serait parmi les vampires les plus sadiques qui pouvaient exister… Mais l'éternité dans cette condition lui sembla plus tentante que la mort. Car la plus grande peur de la jeune femme était de mourir. Elle s'y refusait, quit à vivre l'enfer éternel.

-« La… Transformation. » réussit-elle à articuler.

-« Bien, qu'il en soit ainsi. » conclut Aro. « Donovan, tu t'occupes d'elle. Rejoins-nous dès que tu le pourras. »

-« Bien… » affirma le jeune vampire, ravi.

-« Nous partons. » annonça le chef aux autres vampires.

Il n'adressa même pas un regard à celle qui ferait bientôt partie de son clan et lui et ses compagnons la laissèrent seule avec Donovan. Ils devaient faire vite désormais. Le temps ne jouait pas en leur faveur.

xxx

-« Jonathan, laisse-moi tranquille ! »

La voix de Lynn résonna dans l'un des grands salons du manoir des Calahan. Leila et Bella – installées là pour discuter – se retournèrent à l'entrée de leur sœur. Cette dernière semblait être dans une colère noire, noir qui était d'ailleurs la couleur de ses pupilles. Derrière elle suivait son mari, un peu dépité par sa réaction apparemment.

-« Mais enfin, Lynn, laisse-moi t'expliquer… » commença le jeune vampire en s'approchant de sa femme.

-« Non, non et non ! » le repoussa la vampire aux boucles noires. « Tu ne comprends rien à rien et je veux que tu me laisse seule. ! »

Bella et Leila échangèrent un regard, mi-gêné mi blasé. Les disputes entre ces deux-là n'étaient pas rares mais les surprenaient toujours par leur biolence ou l'insignifiance de leur source. Si Lynn avait un caractère agréable, elle pouvait également s'emporter pour un détail. Ce qui ne manquait jamais d'étonner les membres de son clan, presque tous familiers de ses sautes d'humeur.

-« Mais bon sang, tu es têtue ! » s'énerva Jonathan à son tour. « Puisque je te dis que j'ai une explication probable ! »

-« Je ne veux rien entendre ! » s'écria Lynn. « Sors d'ici et laisse-moi en paix ! »

Elle avait dit cela en faisant un geste ample de la main et ce fut alors que le miroir présent dans la pièce explosa. Elle jura et poussa un grognement avant de quitter la pièce, furribonde. Jonathan resta quelques instants interdit avant de secouer la tête résigné. Puis il rejoignit ses deux sœurs, toujours silencieuse.

Bella recommença à respirer, chose qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir arrêter. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Lynn dans un tel état Et c'était également la première fois qu'elle la voyait utiliser son don. Le don de sa sœur était de faire exploser tout ce qu'elle voulait d'un seul geste de la main. Mais son pouvoir fonctionnait beaucoup avec ses émotions ce qui pouvait provoquer quelques incidents

-« Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut m'agacer ! » ronchonna Jonathan, se saisissant de l'un des coussins du fauteuil dans lequel il avait pris place, commençant à le triturer.

-« Qu'est-ce qui a pu se passer pour que tu la mette dans un tel état ? » l'interrogea Leila, le taquinant.

-« Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! » se récria son frère.

-« Oui, sûrement. » approuva la vampire aux regard grenat. « Et laisse donc ce pauvre coussin, il ne t'a rien fait. »

-« Bon, comme tu voudras. » soupira son cadet. « Tiens, Bells, attrappe ça ! » enjoignit-ils lacadette de leur fratrie.

Bella releva son regard vers lui et leva les bras pour intercepter le coussin qu'il lui lança. Cependant, au lieu de le rattraper comme scela aurait du, elle fit exploser la vitre derrière Jonathan . Son frère et a sœur sursautèrent, tout comme elle. Leurs regards se braquèrent sur elle, ce qui ne la rassura pas.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Bella avait couvert son visage de ses mains, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle baissa lentement ses bras et regarda son frère et sa sœur, appeurée.

-« Qu'est-ce que… » commença-t-elle.

-« Je crois que c'est toi qui l'a faite exploser. » répondit Leila en désignant la fenêtre.

-« Moi ? Mais… Non, c'est impossible ! » affirma Bella, sûre d'elle.

-« J'avoue que normalement c'est Lynn qui détruit tout. » reconnut Jonathan. « Mais… Peut-être que tu as le même pouvoir qu'elle. »

La vampire aux boucles miel resta interdite à ses paroles… Son don venait-il de se manifester ? Elle avait donc un don ? Celui de Lynn ? C'était étrange qu'il s'agisse de celui de sa soeur.

-« Ca me semble bizarre tout de même. » déclara Leila. « Je veux dire… Deux vampires du même clan qui ont le même don… C'est extrêmement rare. »

-« Je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait être d'autre. » la contredit son frère en haussant les épaules.

-« Je pense qu'il faudrait en parler à Karl. » assura son aînée. « Bells, tu veux bien qu'on aille lui parler ? »

-« Oui. » confirma cette dernière.

Parler à leur père lui semblait être la meilleure solution. Parce qu'elle était effrayée, ne sachant pas si elle allait encore faire exploser quelque chose. Elle avait besoin d'être rassurée et Karl était la personne adéquat.

Les trois Calahan se levaient pour quitter la pièce quand Charlotte entra, surexitée.

-«

Que se passe-t-il, Cha' ? » la questionna Jonathan, surpris de sa présence.

-« Des personnes sont arrivées ! » affirma-t-elle, se tournant vers Bella.

-« Des personnes ? Qui donc ? » la questionna Leila, suspicieuse.

-« Alice, Emmett, Carlisle et… Edward Cullen. » révéla Charlote, rayonnante.

A ces mots, Bella crut défaillir. Si elle avait été humaine, son cœur aurait eu un raté. Alice, Emmett, Carlisle… Edward. Ils étaient là, ils l'avaient retrouvé… Elle leva son regard améthyste vers Leila, cherchant une confirmation, elle n'osait y croire…

-« Je crois qu'on devrait aller les accueillir, non ? » demanda cette dernière à l'adresse de sa jeune sœur.

Bella acquiesça… Edward… Il était là, à quelques mètres… Enfin…


	10. Confrontation

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Et bien voilà ! Ca y est, je l'ai fini ! Je dois dire que quand j'ai écris le mot "Fin" ça m'a fait bizarre._

_Comme je vous l'ai dit dans le chapitre précédent, je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite de cette fin... En fait, si j'aime bien ma fin mais je crois que j'aurais pu la développer plus. Seuelement, écrire le chapitre 10 et l'épilogue a été long et éprouvant et je ne voyais pas comment j'aurais pu écrire plus._

_J'espère que cette fin vous plaira. Je poste d'un coup le chapitre 10 et l'épilogue... J'avoue que j'ai hésité à différer leur publication, mais je vous ai déjà fait assez attendre ces quinze derniers mois avec mes absences allant... Je n'ose même pas le dire tellement j'ai honte !_

_Je remercie toutes les personnes m'ayant laisser une review ou m'ayant mis en Alert. Ca me fait toujours plaisir de recevoir un nouvel avis sur cette fic. J'attends votre avis sur les deux derniers chapitres avec impatience. Dans ce post, le chapitre 10 et pour l'épilogue il faut appuyer sur le petit bouton tout en bas et vous le trouverez après !_

_Bonne lecture à vous et merci encore pour toutes les reviews auxquelles je m'excuse de ne pouvoir répondre personnellement... fichue synthèse vocale !_

_A bientôt, car je risque de revenir avec une autre fic... Mais je ne dis rien de plus, si ce n'est que ça sera assez différent de The Dimming of the day !_

_Merci !_

_Lily'bella._

Chapitre 10

Confrontation

oxoOoxo

Carlisle, Emmet et Alice courraient à ses côtés tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient à leur plus vive allure en direction du manoir des Calahan. Ils savaient que le temps leur était compté puisque les Volturi s'étaient également engagés sur le même chemin qu'eux. Il fallait qu'ils arrivent les premiers s'ils ne voulaient pas à nouveau perdre Bella.

Le corps d'Edward était habité par l'impatience et l'inquiétude. La présence de la famille italienne, menée par Aro, n'était pas pour le rassurer et il savait qu'à une minute près tout pouvait à nouveau basculer. Mais il était également impatient de retrouver Bella. Il avait eu si peur pour elle que, lorsqu'Alice leur avait fait part de sa vision, il avait voulu partir sur le champ, ce qu'ils avaient fini par faire.

Ce ne fut qu'une question de minutes avant que l'imposant manoir des Calahan n'apparaisse devant eux. C'était une grande bâtisse de pierres claires et de briques, située au plein cœur de l'écrin de verdure qu'offrait la campagne environnante. Les quatre vampires ralentirent lorsqu'ils furent à proximité de la demeure, reprenant petit à petit une allure humaine. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la grande porte d'entrée et Carlisle se tourna vers ses enfants :

-« Bien, nous sommes là avant les Volturis. » remarqua-t-il. « Il faut nous présenter aux Calahan tout de suite. »

-« Avons-nous à craindre un comportement hostile de leur part ? » demanda Alice, un peu préoccupée.

-« Non. » la rassura son père. « Si Karl et Maria ne sont pas de proches amis, nous nous sommes déjà rencontré et je sais que certains membres de leur famille ont le même régime que nous et qu'ils ne les ont jamais renié pour cela. Nous serons bien accueillis. »

-« Bien, alors allons-y. » conclut Edward.

Tous quatre gravirent les marches du perron avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sous leurs yeux surpris. Dans son encadrement se dessina la silhouette d'un vampire mâle, qu'ils devinèrent être un membre de la garde qui assurait la sécurité du manoir, qui les regarda avec insistance.

-« Je suis Carlisle Cullen. » se présenta le vampire. « Et voici mes enfants, Alice, Edward et Emmett. Nous voudrions voir Karl et Maria. »

Le vampire les toisa encore quelques secondes. Il remarqua la couleur commune des iris des vampires qui lui faisaient face, tous dorés. Bien, il fut rassurer ils ne leur voulaient probablement aucun mal.

-« Entrez. » les invita-t-il en ouvrant la porte en plus grand. « Je vais prévenir Karl de votre présence, pouvez-vous patienter ici ? »

-« Sans problèmes. » approuva Carlisle.

Le vampire s'éclipsa les laissant seul. Edward trépignait littéralement alors qu'Alice remarqua très justement :

-« Ils sont plutôt accueillant pour un clan de vampires. »

-« Les Calahan sont une des plus anciennes familles de vampires du Royaume-Uni. » expliqua Carlisle. « Ils n'ont jamais eu de comportements hostiles envers aucun clan. Du moment qu'on les laisse évoluer en paix. Je crois juste qu'ils ne sont pas particulièrement proches des Volturis cependant. »

-« Cela peut jouer en notre faveur. » releva Alice. « S'ils ne sont pas alliés, ils pourraient nous soutenir… Si jamais nous sommes attaqués. »

-« Sans doute. » affirma son père.

-« Oh, moi qui voulais casser du Volturi. » plaisanta Emmett.

Carlisle lui adressa un regard noir avant qu'ils n'entendent des pas se diriger vers eux. Ils aperçurent trois vampires, le garde ainsi que deux autres, un homme et une femme qu'ils identifièrent comme Maria et Karl Calahan.

-« Bonjour Carlisle. » commença le chef de clan en s'avançant vers eux. « Cela faisait bien longtemps. »-«

Je suis également heureux de vous revoir Karl. » assura le vampire. « Je vous présente mes enfants, Alice, Emmett et Edward. »

-« Enchantés. Soyez les bienvenus chez nous. » déclara Karl. « Passerions-nous au grand salon ? Nous y serons plus à l'aise pour discuter. »

-« Bien sûr. » approuva Carlisle, tout en jetant un regard à Edward pour le dissuader d'intervenir.

Tout le groupe de vampire marcha pendant quelques instants dans les couloirs de la demeure, avant de pénétrer dans une pièce de proportions généreuses, éclairée par de grandes fenêtres. Ils prirent place autour de la table après que Karl ne les y invite. Ils aperçurent une autre vampire, installée au piano, qui s'arrêta seulement pour les saluer.

-« Nous devinons l'objet de votre visite. » débuta Karl, sans préambule. « Pour tout vous avouer, nous aurions voulu vous contacter nous-même mais vu que nous ne nous étions pas vu depuis des décénies, nous ne savions pas où chercher. »

-« Vous savez donc que Bella est la femme d'Edward. » en conclut Carlisle.

-« Nous le savons, elle nous l'a dit. » intervint Maria. « Ce que vous devez savoir c'est que… Lorsque nos enfants ont trouvé Bella dans la forêt, elle était gravement blessée. »

-« Et lorsqu'ils l'ont ramenée ici, nous n'avons eu d'autres choix que de la transformer. » -« Nous le savions. » l'informa Carlisle. « Alice a pu le voir à travers ses visions. » ajouta-t-il sous le regard surpris de leurs hôtes.

-« Bien. » acquiesça simplement Karl.

-« Mais… Le fait que Bella soit votre fille… L'empêchera-t-il de revenir parmi nous ? » demanda Alice, devinant qu'Edward se posait la même question. »

-« Aucunement. » la rassura Maria. « Il est vrai que Bella est, techniquement, notre fille. Mais nous considérons que les liens du mariage sont plus puissants que les liens du sang qui nous unissent à elle. Bella n'est pas notre prisonnière , elle est notre fille comme vous l'avez dit. Et nous ne l'empêcherons pas de repartir avec vous. »-«

Charlotte. » interpela son mari en se tournant vers la jeune vampire installée au piano. « Peux-tu aller chercher Leila, Jonathan, Lynn et Bella ? Je suppose qu'ils désireront être informés de la venue des Cullen. »

-« Bien sûr, j'y vais tout de suite. » affirma-t-elle, avec un immense sourire qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui d'Alice.

Elle quitta la pièce à une vitesse vampirique pour se rendre au second étage où devaient sûrement se trouver les quatre vampires. Le salon fut plongé dans le silence et Edward dans ses réflexions. Il savait que, désormais, ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes avant qu'il ne retrouve Bella. A cette pensée, son cœur mort se gonfla de soulagement et de bonheur. Ils l'avaient retrouvé.

xxx

Si son cœur avait pu battre elle n'aurait entendu que ses battements, si bien que tous les bruits autour auraient été inibés. L'excitation était présente dans tout son corps. L'impatience aussi. Après une si longue séparation elle n'avait qu'une envie : revoir Edward. Elle en avait presque oublié l'incident qui avait eu lieu dans la bibliothèque et qui avait été, ce qu'elle pensait être la première manifestation de son pouvoir. Mais retrouver son mari était bien plus important que tout le reste.

Leila, Jonathan et elle suivaient Charlote dans les couloirs de la demeure des Calahan, la vampire les menant au grand salon où Carl et Maria avaient reçu les trois membres de la famille Cullen arrivés quelques minutes plus tôt.

Leila se trouvait à ses côtés et ne cessait de lui jeter des regard en coin. Elle pouvait ressentir chaque émotion de sa jeune sœur et elle devinait les sentiments qui pouvaient l'habiter. Elle imaginait le soulagement de Bella, après tout elle aurait sûrement réagit de la même façon si elle s'était trouvée dans la même situation.

Bien sûr, elle savait maintenant que Bella allait les quitter pour repartir avec les Cullen. C'était tout à fait légitime et Leila ne lui souhaitait rien de mieux.

Mais, égoïstement, le souffle de renouveau qu'avait apporté Bella dans son existence allait maintenant s'estomper et elle allait reprendre sa vie nomade. Elle était cependant heureuse pour Bella, sachant à quel point elle tenait à Edward.

Ils descendirent les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée et s'arrêtèrent quelques instants devant la porte clause. Leila et Jonathan se retournèrent vers leur sœur cadette et la vampire aux boucles ébène s'avança :

-

« Tu es prête ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Bella regarda autour d'elle et finit par approuver d'un hochement de tête. Son impatience était à son paroxysme, il ne servait à rien de l'attiser d'avantage. Leila, en tant qu'aînée de la famille, prit la tête de leur petit groupe et ouvrit la porte. Bella ferma les yeux un très bref instant, comme pour se donner du courage et franchit le seuil à la suite de Jonathan.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le grand salon, son regard se posa immédiatement sur les personnes présentes. Carl et Maria, assis au bout de la table et enfin les quatre membres de la famille Cullen. Le visage serein mais heureux de Carlisle, le sourire rayonnant d'Alice et la mine réjouie d'Emmett qui lui lança a un clin d'œil. Ces visages lui avaient manqué mais elle se rendait compte à quel point maintenant qu'elle les voyait. Puis, son regard se porta instinctivement sur le dernier membre des Cullen. Il s'était levé, comme toutes les personnes présentes et la fixait avec un air indéchiffrable. Et comme elle l'avai fait tant de fois, elle se perdit dans l'or liquide de ses yeux. C'était bien réel, il se trouvait là devant elle. Après tous ces jours et toutes ces nuits qu'elle avait passé à s'inquiéter, à se demander si elle le reverrait un jour, c'était désormais chose faite.

xxx

Dès que la porte s'était ouverte, tous les vampires présents dans la pièce s'étaient levés, lui en premier. Il avait d'abord vu une femme entrer, de grande taille aux boucles d'un noir profond et au regard bordeau. Puis, il y avait eu un homme, un peu moins imposant qu'Emmett mais dont la carrure restait massive et à cet instant Edward s'était dit qu'ils avaient fait exprès d'entrer dans cet ordre pour le faire mourir d'impatience. Et enfin, il l'avait aperçut.

En la voyant , il était resté sous le choc. C'était bien elle mais elle avait énormément changé, il savait parfaitement que c'était dû à sa transformation. Mais le tableau était tout de même étrange. Elle avait grandi et sa silhouette avait changé, passant d'une fragilité certaine à une force presque féline. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus bruns mais d'un blond miel alors que sa peau était devenue aussi blanche que la neige. Mais ce qui le bouleversa le plus fut la couleur de ses yeux. Ses iris chocolats avaient disparus pour laisser place à deux améthyste d'un violet profond et envoûtant. Et il sut alors que, même s'i ell avait changé , elle restait pour lui la plus belle femme du monde. Sa femme, qu'il avait retrouvé.

En aussi peu de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, Bella se précipita vers Edward à vitesse vampirique et se jeta à son cou, serrant son mari de toutes ses forces. Il répondit également à son étreinte mais sembla maîtriser sa force Sans doute une vieille habitude qui fit sourire Bella.

-« Tu sais, tu n'as plus besoin de te contrôler désormais. » murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Edward ne se fit pas prier et reserra son étreinte autour de sa femme. Le silence était complet mais léger, les autres vampires présents dans la pièces se jetant des regards et des sourires.

-« J'ai eu tellement peur de ne plus te revoir. » chuchota Bella, sa tête nichée dans le cou de son mari.

-« Et moi donc. » répondit-il. « Je suis tellement soulagé de te retrouver. »

-« Nous sommes réunis et c'est tout ce qui compte. » affirma sa femme en se détachant un peu de lui pour encrer son regard au sien.

Alice, Emmett et Carlisle ainsi que tous les membres de la famille Calahan les regardaient, attendris et satisfaits que ces deux-là se soient enfin retrouver. Cependant, Alice trépignait et n'y tenant plus, elle poussa un cri aigü et se jeta sur Bella.

Cete dernière éclata de rire, exprimant par la même occasion le soulagement qu'elle avait en les voyant tous ici. Son lutin de belle-sœur l'étreignit pendant de longues minutes, lui assurant qu'elle avait eu peur, qu'elle lui avait manqué et qu'elle ne devait plus jamais le refaire une telle frayeur. Puis, Alice la lâcha et ce fut au tour d'Emmett de la soulever de terre, ce qui fit rire Bella. Ses retrouvailles avec Carlisle furent plus contenues mais tout autant chargées de chaleur et de soulagement.

-« Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? » demanda Bella, s'adressant à la fois aux Calahan et aux Cullen.

-« Je crois que ce n'est plus qu'une question de minutes avant que les Volturi n'arrivent. » déclara Leila, les yeux perdus dans le vague, essayant sûrement de sentir la présence de leurs visiteurs.

-« Alors il nous faut partir sur le champ. » trancha Edward.

-« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. » intervint alors Alice, silencieuse depuis plusieurs minutes.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? » l'interrogea son père.

-« Une fuite perpétuelle. » répondit la vampire. « Si nous partons les Volturis nous pourchasserons jusqu'à nous retrouver. »

-« Pourquoi s'en prennent-ils à nous ? » demanda Bella. « Vous avez respecté le marché en me transformant… »

-« C'est après ton pouvoir qu'ils en ont. » l'informa Leila. « C'est souvent pour ça qu'ils désirent voir des vampires se joindre à leur famille. »

Bella la regarda, quelques instants interdite. Il semblait que sa sœur parlait en connaissance de cause mais cela ne l'étonnait pas finalement. Après tout, Leila était une sorcière de son vivant, ce qui faisait d'elle un vampire particulier aujourd'hui. En découvrant cela, Aro avait sûrement tenté de la convaincre de se joindre à eux.

Mais lorsqu'elle parlait des Volturi, Bella pouvait voir dans son regard une lueur d'amertume qui se retrouvait chez tous les membres de sa famille. Elle se demandait quels étaient les rapports entre ces deux clans.

Ils n'eurent le temps de se pencher d'avantage sur la question que des coups résonnèrent à la porte. L'atmosphère qui était jusque là marqué par la joie des retrouvailles s'alourdit soudain. Tous savaient qui se trouvait derrière la porte d'entrée. Karl et Maria échangèrent un regard, près à les recevoir. Ils demandèrent à deux membres de leur garde d'aller chercher leurs invités et de les introduire dans le grand salon.

Dès que les battants en bois massif de la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, une odeur saisit Leila de part en part. Cette odeur qu'elle reconnut immédiatement et qui fit se soulever son cœur mort. Elle serra les poings à s'en faire craquer les jointures. Elle avait reconnu cette odeur.

Lorsque les membres des Volturi entrèrent dans la pièce, les doutes de l'aînée des Calahan furent malheureusement confirmés. A la droite d'Aro se trouvait une vampire qui la fixait de son regard rouge sang. Ariana…

Karl, Carlisle et Aro s'avancèrent au centre de la pièce, étant les trois chefs de famille. L'atmosphère était plus que tendue et tout le monde se regardait, comme si un combat était près à éclater à tout moment.

-« Karl, cela faisait longtemps. » commença Aro, s'adressant aux chefs des Calahan.

-« Les circonstances de notre dernière rencontre expliquent peut-être ces décénies qui se sont écoulées sans que nous ne nous voyons. » répondit Karl, d'un ton froid et dur qui ne laissait cependant transparaître aucune colère.

-« Oui, circonstances tout à fait regrettables. » affirma Aro en bougeant la tête de gauche à droite.

A ses mots, Ariana eut un petit gloussement auquel Leila répondit par un grognement de colère. Karl se tourna vers elle et leva la main. Sa fille arrêta aussitôt, mais garda le masque de dédaim qui dessinait ses traits. Seuls Jonathan, Lyn qui les avait rejoint et quelques membres des Calahan comprirent cet échange démuni de courtoisie.

Leila bouillonnait littéralement. Cela faisait vingt ans qu'elle n'avait pas vu le visage d'Ariana mais elle avait toujours autant envie de la décapiter, la démemberer et faire un feu de joie ensuite. La rage coulait dans ses veines bien qu'elle semblait simplement méprisante en apparance. Lenvie de vengeance l'avait toujours démangé, même si elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait jamais l'assouvir.

Ce fut alors qu'une idée traversa son esprit lorsqu'elle repensa à leur dernière rencontre, vingt ans plus tôt. Elle se souvenait toujours avec douleur de ce moment, de ce combat qui s'était soldé par la mort de son compagnon de vie. Lorsque Félix et Ariana s'étaient jetés sur Lucas, le tuant sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire, elle-même encerclée par deux des Volturi. Vingt ans après, elle se demandait encore pourquoi ce combat avait éclaté.

Aro se tourna vers Bella, sortant Leila de ses pensées. Il la regarda un moment et déclara :

-« Heureux de te revoir Bella et de constater que tu es devenue l'une des notre. » déclara-t-il avec un sourire sans joie.

Bella lui jeta un regard haineux et sentit la prise d'Edward se refermer autour de sa taille. Tous étaient en attente, ne sachant pas ce qui allait se passer désormais. Les Volturi étaient en sous-effectifs devant le manoir emplis de Vampire. Pourtant, Aro était connu pour sa forte volonté, s'il voulait quelque chose, il ferait tout pour l'obtenir. Un dilemme s'offrait à lui et son esprit se mit à marcher à toute vitesse.

-« Nous savons ce que vous voulez. » déclara Karl, brisant le silence instauré jusque là. « Malheureusement, nous ne sommes pas en mesure de vous le donner. »

-« Peut-être y a-t-il un moyen pour que nous nous arrangions. » tenta diplomatiquement Aro, tentant de garder le contrôle de lui-même alors que la situation lui échappait.

-« Nous savons déjà ce que cela fait de passer un accord avec vous. » cingla Leila d'un ton froid. « Et je ne pense pas que nous réitérions l'expérience. Et vous semblez oublier une chose, Bella est ma sœur, la fille de Karl et Maria. Selon les termes de notre dernier accord, termes que vous avez-vous-même définis, vous ne pouvez vous en prendre à un membre de notre famille. »

Un lourd silence suivit les paroles de la vampire aux boucles ébène. Karl l'avait laissé parler car il avait toute confiance en sa fille. Elle était sans doute la mieux placer pour défendre leur famille. Les Volturi lui avaient pris celui qu'elle aimait et il devinait l'empleur de la haine que Leila leur vouait.

Si Aro avait pu blémir, sans doute l'aurait-il fait. Mais il avait bien trop de self-control et de fierté pour le faire. Pourtant, aussi lamentable que cela pouvait paraître, il savait que l'aînée des Calahan avait raison. Il se souvenait bien de cet accord qu'ils avaient passé, vingt ans plus tôt. Un contrat de non-agression mutuelle… Ainsi, si Bella restait attaché aux Calahan, il ne pourrait mener à bien ce plan.

Ce fut alors qu'une idée traversa son esprit et il retint un sourire de naître sur ses lèvres. Il réfléchit quelques secondes aux mots qu'il allait employer et déclara d'un ton posé :

-« Vous avez effectivement raison. » affirma-t-il. « Nous ne pourrons pas rompre notre accord tant que Bella sera rattachée à votre famille. Cependant, si elle repartait avec les Cullen, quittant votre protection, le traité ne s'appliquerait plus. »

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Décidément, c'était de coutume dans une telle situation. Bella regarda Edward, interdite. Ce dernier avait les sourcils froncés, septique, comme toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce et n'appartenant pas au clan des Volturi. Aro affichait un léger sourire satisfait mais ne préférait pas trop le montrer. Il s'attendait à tout moment à ce que quelqu'un ne contredise ses dires.

Ce fut 'ce que les membres des Calahan et des Cullen tentèrent de faire. Le chef de leur « ennemi » venait de les mettre dans une situation problématique. Ils eurent beau réfléchir, aucun ne trouva de solution. Le raisonnement d'Aro était somme toute logique. Les Calahan étaient protégés par un traité de non-agression réciproque, mais il n'en était pas de même des Cullen. Si la jeune vampire repartait avec eux, elle ne serait plus protégée et les Volturi continueraient de les poursuivre.

Edward scanna tous les esprits présents, essayant de s'inspirer des pensées des autres vampires pour échafauder sa propre idée. Il s'arrêta un instant sur Carlisle dont il rencontra le regard. Comme dans ses pensées, il put y lire de la déception. Il savait depuis longtemps que plus jamais Aro et lui ne seraient amis comme ils avaient pu l'être par le passé, mais ils se respectaient tout de même tant que chef de leur clan respectif. Désormais, ce respect avait disparu car Aro s'en était pris à un membre de sa famille et ça, jamais Carlisle ne pourrait le pardonner.

-« Nous vous laissons le temps de réfléchir. » reprit le chef de la famille italienne. « Puisque, de toute évidence, il serait imprudent pour nous de nous engager dans un combat et que nous ne le désirons de toute manière pas, nous attendrons. »

Puis, sous les yeux incrédules de toute l'assistance, il fit signe à ses compagnons et tous les Volturi présents quittèrent le manoir.

xxx

Dans la bibliothèque du manoir des Calahan étaient réunis Carlisle, Alice, Emmett, Edward, Bella, Karl, Maria et Leila. L'atmosphère était légèrement pesant et le silence s'était instauré depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant.

Tous réfléchissaient à la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Cela les avait tous surpris lorsqu'Aro était parti. Il était réputé pour sa forte détermination dans sa quête de pouvoir et de grandeur, mais cette fois il avait laissé filé « sa proie ». Pourtant, ils savaient que si le chef des Volturi était avide il n'en restait pas moins intelligent Il n'allait pas se lancer dans un combat où il était en évidente infériorité numérique, sans parler de son accord avec les Calahan. Alors il avait fait ce qu'il pouvait, les mettant devant un ultimatum.

Edward se trouvait près de Bella, ne voulant pas la quitter d'une semelle à présent qu'il l'avait retrouvé. Il était silencieux mais son esprit n'en demeurait pas moins actif. Il écoutait les pensées de toutes les personnes présentes qui réfléchissaient toutes aux problèmes qui les préoccupaient. Il y avait d'abord eu la surprise face à l'agissement d'Aro puis la rationalisation de cet évènement. A présent et depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant, tous réfléchissait à une solution équitable pour tous. Edward, lui, avait bien sa petite idée sur la question mais il devait avant tout remettre ses idées au clair.

Les Volturis… Lui qui pensait qu'après la transformation de Bella, ils les laisseraient en paix. Il se souvenait encore de ce qu'Aro avait dit lorsqu'ils étaient à Voltera quelques mois plus tôt. Il leur avait proposé de se joindre à eux et Alice, Bella et lui avaient tour à tour déclinée son invitation. Il avait assuré qu'avec de la patience, ils finirait par les convaincre. Mais apparemment la patience n'était plus de mise à présent. Ariana avait vu le don de Bella et celui-ci avait trop séduit Aro pour qu'il n'attende des décénies, voire des siècles avant que les Cullen ne changent d'avis… Mais ils ne l'auraient pas fait et ça Aro le savait parfaitement. Ainsi avait-il précipité les choses.

Cependant, il n'avait pas prévu l'intervention des Calahan qui mettait à mal son plan, pour ne pas dire qu'il le faisait totalement échoué. Ce traité de non-agression mutuelle qu'ils avaient passé près de vingt ans plus tôt protégeait Bella… Tant qu'elle restait au sein de la famille irlandaise.

Et c'était là que convergeaient toutes les pensées de ses compagnons et également les siennes. Il savait que pour protéger sa femme, il devait la laisser demeurer ici. S'ils partaient, les Volturis n'auraient de cesse de les traquer… Et avec les dons de Démétri ajoutés à ceux d'Ariana, même si Bella y était en partie immunisée, ils resteraient en danger permanant et la fuite n'était pas une vie qu'ils pouvaient envisager.

Edward fut sorti de ses pensées lorsque Karl et Carlisle se levèrent d'un coup, comme s'ils s'étaient préalablement consultés. Il était trop concentrés pour avoir saisi leurs pensées et s'interrogea sur leur geste simultané.

-« Je crois que nous avons tous réfléchi sur le même sujet. » commença Carlisle d'une voix posée, comme à son habitude.

-« Et je crois également que nous en sommes tous venus à la même conclusion. » appuya Karl. « Pour la sécurité de Bella, il serait bon pour elle qu'elle ne demeure ici. »

-« Seulement, nous ne pouvons envisager qu'elle soit séparés des nôtres. » poursuivit le chef des Cullen.

-« Il faudrait donc que toute la famille Culeen vienne vivre au manoir. » intervint Leila.

-« Je vois que nous avons effectivement tous songée à la même chose. » sourit Maria. « Cela ne poserait aucun problème pour nous. » affirma-t-elle à l'adresse de Carlisle.

-« Et ça ne serait sûrement que temporaire. » poursuivit Leila, ce qui étonna tout le monde. « Je veux dire… Nous pourrons rester un certain temps ici… Mais le principe n'est-il pas que l'un des nôtres ne demeure aux côtés de Bella ? Je suis habituée à vivre parmi les humains désormais et ma vie nomade va vite me manquer… Je sais que vous vivez également decette façon. » ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse des Cullen. « Si je viens avec vous les Volturis ne pourront pas nous attaqués. »

Son annonce laissa derrière elle un silence durant lequel tous méditèrent ses paroles. Tous n'avaient pas pensé à ce point-là, mais hormis Karl, Maria et Bella tous ignoraient son rythme de vie parmi les humain.

-« ëtes-vous sûrs qu'accueillir une famille de sept vampires sous votre toi ne vous gêne pas ? » interrogea Carlisle en se tournant vers Karl.

-« Aucunement. » affirma ce dernier. « Nous pensons au contraire que cela est tout à fait normal… Bella est notre fille et nous voulons qu'elle soit en sécurité. Et pour ne pas que cela la prive de ceux qu'elle aime nous acceptons volontiers de vous accueillir. » il marqua une légère pause et un sourire se dessina sur son visage. « Sans compter que j'aimerai réellement que vous me parliez de votre mode de vie, végétarien. «

Leila tourna vers son père un regard surpris. Jamais depuis qu'elle avait commencé à adopter son régime il n'avait montré d'intérêt pour cela. Il la respectait, bien entendu mais n'avait jamais émis le souhait de faire de même.

-« Bien oui, ma fille. » certifia Karl en se tournant vers son aînée. « Cela fait près d'un siècle que je te vois défendre tes opinions, ne croit pas que j'y suis resté insensible. Cela m'a fait beaucoup réfléchir, ainsi que ta mère Lynn et Jonathan. Avoir les Cullen avec nous serait une très bonne occasion pour changer notre régime alimentaire. »

-« Ca serait avec plaisir, Karl. » confirma Carlisle. « Cependant, je pense qu'il serait judicieux de demander son avis à Bella. Après tout c'est avant tout à elle que cette décision revient. »

Tous les regards convergèrent vers la nouvelle-née qui baissa les yeux, gênée. Elle avait beau être devenue vampire, elle ne supportait toujours pas d'être le centre d'attention. Elle porta son regard améthyste sur Edward qui lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement. Bella étudia avec minutie la PROPOSITION de Carlisle et Karl. Vivre tous ensemble dans le manoir des Calahan ? Pour un certain temps du moins, avant de reprendre un rythme de vie parmi les humains. Qeuqleu part, cette perspective l'enchantait assez. Si les Cullen restaient sa famille, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'elle était attachée au xCalahan.

Karl était son créateur et cela les liaient d'une manière particulière, elle le respectait et avait de l'estime et de la reconnaissance envers lui, pour l'avoir sauvée. Il était vrai qu'au départ, la tâche de sa transformation devait revenir à Edward. Mais le chef des Calahan l'avait sauvé et lui avait offert l'immortalité, comme elle le désirait. Maria quant à elle l'avait accueilli comme sa fille dès le premier jour, elle lui rappelait Esmé par certains côtés. Elle s'était immédiatement entendu avec Leila, qu'elle considérait étrangement comme sa sœur, même si cela était différent d'avec Alice ou Rosalie. Lynn l'avait également intégré à sa famille et s'était grandement impliquée dans les recherches qui avaient suivi son arrivée pour retrouver Edward. Jonathan quant à lui, lui rappelait Emmett par son côté joueur et taquin… Nul doute que ses deux là s'entendraient à merveille.

La proposition était donc alléchante, elle devait le reconnaître. Mais qu'en était-il des autres Cullen ? Esmé, Rose et Jasper n'étaient pas présents et elle voudrait les consulter, ne pas prendre cette décision au nom de tous sans leur avoir demandé leurs avis. Carlisle paraissait d'accord et il était le plus sage. Esmé irait sûrement dans son sens… Jasper suivrait probablement Alice… Quand à Rosalie, elle ne serait sûrement pas ravie mais viendrait pour être auprès d'Emmett.

-« Je pense que c'est la meilleure solution. » finit-elle par déclarer timidement. « Je voudrais cependant consulter Esmé, Rosalie et Jasper avant notre décision définitive… Après tout, nous sommes une famille. »

-« Nous leur demanderons. » confirma Carlisle. « Mais je ne doute pas de leur réponse. »

Bella lui assura un sourire reconnaissant et finit par poser sa tête sur l'épaule d'Edward. Elle releva les yeux lorsqu'elle vit qu'Alice avait son regard perdu dans le vague, sûrement emportée dans une vision. Cela l'intriguaet elle se redressa.

Une fois que son songe éveillé ne fut terminé, Alice revint sur terre et un immense sourite illumina son visage parfait.

-

« Ils vont accepter. » confirma-t-elle, extatique. « Et Jonathan va te mettre unr raclée au base-ball. » assura-t-elle en se tournant vers Emmett. « Et Rose et Liela seront très bonnes amies. »

-« Rose ? » s'étonna Edward, rieur.

-« Oui, Rose, notre Rose. » rit Alice.

Son éclat de rire cristalin fut communicatif pour les plus jeunes, alors que les aînés se contentèrent de sourire, satisfaits.

-« Il faut en finromer Aro. » intervint Karl, plus sérieusement. « Je préfère le faire maintenant, pour être débarasser des siens et d elui par la même occasion. »

Carlisle le regarda, imperturbable. Il avait remarqué l'animosité que nourrissait les Calahan pour les Volturis. Il ne connaissait pas exactement son origine mais se doutait que cela avait un rapport avec le pacte qu'ils avaient passé.

Tous finirent par se lever et se rendirent dans le grand salon au rez-de-chaussée. Leila envoya un appel mental à Ariana pour avertir les Volturis de leur choix. Bientôt, tous arrivèrent, les trois clans se faisant face.

-« Nous avons arrêter notre choix. » affirma Karl d'une voix sourde, tandis que Carlisle et lui s'étaient avancés vers Aro. « Les Cullen vivront dès lors ici, sous notre protection. »

-« Je me doutais de cela. » déclara le chef de la famille italienne. « Cela me navre, mais ju sUppose que c'est le meilleur concensus possible. « il se tourna alors vers Bella et déclara. « Ton don est puissant, chère Bella. J'aurai aimé t'avoir à mes côtés. Cela aurait été tout à fait passionnant. »

-« Ma place est ici désormais. » affirma Bella d'une voix égale.

-« Je le conçois. » affirma Aro, qui cachait sa défairte la perfection derrière sa courtoisie habituelle. « Je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de nous en aller, mes amis. » affirma-t-il à ses compagnons.

-« Cela est une sage décision en effet. » approuva Karl.

Les trois chefs de clans se scrutèrent silencieusement pendant plusieurs secondes alors qu'Ariana et Leila s'affrontaient du regard. Puis, les Volturis quittèrent le manoir des Calahan sans se retourner.

Un silence suivit leur départ, durant lequel tous les vampires présents se rendirent compte que leurs destins étaient désormais liés les uns aux autres, comme les membres d'une même famille.

-« Bon et si je te mettais une raclée au base-ball, jonathan ? » demanda Emmett en se tournant vers le fils des Calahan.

-« Dis plutôt que « je » vais te mettre une raclée. » rit celui-ci.

-« Les visions d'Alice sont très subjectives… Je n'ai pas encore dit mon dernier mot ! » renchérit le colosse. « Edward, Alice, vous en êtes ? Il faut défendre notre honneur ! »

Edward leva les yeux au ciel, désespéré, andis qu'Alice éclatait de rire, suivie de près par Bella et Leila.

-« Bella, tu dois venir avec Jon' et moi. » affirma la vampire au regard grenat tandis que tous six se dirigeaient vers l'extérieur.

-« Ca c'est vraiment dur ! » se plaignit Bella. « Je ne peux pas choisir entre les Cullen et les Calahan ! »

« Vas avec eux pour cette fois Bells ! » lui assura Emmett « De toute façon tu es tellement maladroite que tu nous ralentirais. »-

« Tu ne sais pas ce dont je suis capable, Emmett Cullen ! » se renforrna sa belle-sœur. « Je vais te ratatiner ! »

Emmett rit et lui ébourriffa les cheveux. Bella lui tira pueérlement la langue mais sourit. Emmett, Alice, Jonathan et Leila étaient passés devant. Elle se tourna vers Edward qui affichait également un sourire heureux. Ils échangèrent un regard lourd de sens, sereins. La vie les avaient réunis à nouveau et pour toujours.

-« Bon vous venez les tourteraux ? » les interpella Emmett. « Vous roucoulerez plus tard on a un match à gagner ! »

Edward et Bella éclatèrent de rire tandis que Jonathan affirmait qu'ils allaient se prendre une raclée monumentale. Lynn passa devant eux et le couple de vampire sortit du manoir, main dans la main.


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue.

_Ten years later…_

-« Lei' ! Me dis pas que tu as encore des valises ! » s'exclama Alice Cullen, postée à côté de sa porshe jaune flambant neuve, les poings sur les hanches.

-« Et c'est toi qui dis ça, Lili ? » se récria Leila Calahan, offusquée.

-« Tu as plus de vêtements que Rose et moi réunies ! » se plaignit le petit lutin.

-« Même pas vrai ! »

-« Calmez-vous, les filles. » les réprimanda Esmé, du haut des marches du perron, où elle était installée aux côtés de Maria, Carlisle et Karl.

Alice et Leila se jetèrent un regard de défi avant d'éclater de rire et de se taper dans la main.

Un soleil timide régnait sur l'Irlande en ce jour du mois d'août, faisant légèrement sintiller la peau des vampires présents. Dans la cour étaient garés scinq véhicules dont les coffres étaient surchargés de valises et de cartons. Les membres du clans Calahan et Cullen se trouvaient à l'extérieur où régnait une effervescence plus que certaine.

Leila se dirigea vers sa Lexus décapotable prune métallisée et y rangea une énième valise. Elle sourit en regardant l'entassement d'affaires qui occupait son véhicule. Alice n'avait pas tort, elle ne voyageait pas léger. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui jeter la pierre, le coffre de sa porshe était tout aussi plein si bien qee Jasper n'avait pu y loger qu'une seule valise… Un avantage au célibat finalement.

Son regard grenat parcourut l'assemblée de vampires. Les adultes discutaient alors que leurs enfants rangeaient les dernières affairs. Bella et Rosalie discutaient, bientôt rejointes par Alice tandis que Jasper, Emmett et Edward parlaient sport. Jonathan et Lynn étaient partis quelques jours plus tôt pour une nouvelle lune de miel et leur avaient fait leurs adieux avant de s'envoler pour la Thaïlande.

Aujourd'hui était un jour particulier. Cela faisait désormais une décénie que les Cullen étaient venus vivre en Irlande et à présent, ils formaient tous un seul et même clan. Tous s'étaient parfaitement entendus et de solides amitiés s'étaient tissés au fil des ans.

Désormais, les Cullen, accompagnés de Leila, allaient reprendre une vie plus humaine, comme ils l'avaient projeté après le départ des Volturis de leur demeure.

Ceux-ci n'étaient pas revenus à la charge depuis tout ce temps. Ils n'étaient pas pressés puisqu'ils avaient l'éternité devant eux. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas eu tort en ce qui avait concerner le don de Bella.

Si elle restait toujours insensible aux dons de la plupart des vampires, elle pouvait également les reproduire pendant une durée limitée. C'était une sorte de copie de don temporaire si l'on banalisait la chose. Cela avait posé pas mal de désagréments au départ, surtout avec le pouvoir explosif de Lynn et la télépathie d'Edward. Mais avec la force des années, Bella avait réussi à le maîtriser.

Certaines choses avaient également changé. A présent, Maria, Karl, Lynn et Jonathan n'arboraient plus des iris rouges, mais un doré soutenu comme ceux des Cullen. Carlisle, après avoir parlé de sa philosophie et de son mode de vie à Karl avait fini par convaincre ce dernier et les membres de sa famille à en faire de même. Les débuts avaient été difficiles, comme pour tout vampire se détournant du sang humain. Ce dernier restait une tentation de tous les instants, mais l'isolation du manoir aidait à leur sevrage. Puisqu'ils ne rencontraient que peu d'humains, la tentation était moins présente, plus facile à surmonter.

Ils étaient réellement devenus une véritable famille, un clan. Leur fusion avait fait grand bruit dans le monde des vampires, du moins pour ceux qui s'intéressaient à ce genre d'histoire… Une vingtaine de vampires qui vivaient en parfaite harmonie, on avait jamais vu sa depuis les Volturis. Mais les deux familles se complaisaient à vivre ensemble.

Cependant, les Cullen avaient manifesté leur désir de retourner vivre parmi les humains. Après plusieurs semaines de discussions et d'organisation, ils quittaient désormais l'Irlande pour l'Angleterre, allant vivre à Exeter… Cette ville qui n'était autre que celle qui avait vu naître Leila, en tant q''umaine. Là-bas, Carlisle serait médecin alors que les enfants Cullen se disperceraient entre l'université et le lycée. Bella étudierait la littérature avec Leila, alors qu'Edward avait choisi la musicologie, Emmett le sport et Rosalie l'histoire de l'art. Alice et Jasper iraient eux au lycée.

-« Nous espérons que vous reviendrez vite nous voir. » déclara Maria à l'adresse de Carlisle et Esmé. « Ce manoir est toujours votre maison. »

-« Nous le savons. » confirma le médecin. « Vous pourrez également nous rendre visite à Exeter… Cela vous fera un bon entraînement. » ajouta-t-il, souriant.

-« Pourquoi pas. » affirma Karl. « Cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas pris le temps de voyager. Nous pourons commencer par l'Angleterre. »

-« En effet. » acquiesça sa femme.

-« Bien, je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de partir. » affirma le chef des Cullen, plus fort, pour que tous entendent.

Tous les Cullen ainsi que Leila saluèrent les Calahan et tous prirent place dans les voitures. Alice, Leila et Emmett décidèrent de faire une course de rapidité, ce qui exaspéra gentiment leurs parents mais ne les étonna pas.

La campagne irlandaise défilait derrière les vitres, alors que Leila conduisait sa Lexus. Elle devançait la Jeep d'Emmett et Rosalie mais secondait la Porshe d'Alice. Le soleil de fin d'après-midi était voilé et ne compromettait pas leur condition de vampire aux yeux des humains qu'ils auraient pu croiser. La jeune femme aux boucles ébène était ravie de repartir sur les routes. Ils resteraient deux ou trois ans à Exeter avant de repartir pour une autre destination. Elle n'était plus seule désormais et même si son cœur restait vide de la présence de Lucas, sa nouvelle famille avait su le combler en partie.

Ils roulèrent ainsi pendant près de deux heures en direction du Sud. Cependant, ils choisirent de faire une halte pour chasser avant d'arriver à Cork et de se mêler aux humains. Elle gara sa décapotable à côté du véhicule d'Edward et Bella et rejoignit sa famille.

-« Bon, on fait une partie de cache-cache ? » demanda Emmett.

-« On a pas le temps, Em'. » affirma Alice, contrite mais souriante. « Notre ferry part dans deux heures. »

-« Mais on aura tout le loisir d'en faire une fois arriver à Exeter. » lui certifia Leila. « Il faut courir un peu mais les forêts du Lake District dans le conté de Cumbria sy'yprêtent… Et les paysages sont magnifiques. »

-« Un vrai guide touristique sur l'Angleterre. » se moqua Emmett.

-« C'est mon pays natal, après tout. » affirma Leila avec nonchalance. « Bon, si on allait mangé ? »

-« J'te suis, p'tite sœur ! » la taquina le colosse.

-« Je suis plus vieille de plus d'un siècle que toi, gros lourdeau. »

-« C'est qui le gros lourdeau ? »

Leila lui tira la langue et se mit à courrir poursuivie de près par Emmett et les autres. Elle savoura la sensation du vent sur son visage et huma l'air à la recherche de sa nouvelle proie. Elle sentie l'odeur d'une biche qui alluma un feu dans sa gorge et suivit ce fumet. Elle aperçut vite sa proie, qui buvait dans un petit ruisseau. Elle se terra dans les bbuisson , silencieuse. Les derniers rayons dorés du soleil entraient dans la petite clarière. Elle retroussa ses lèvres sur ses canines, le venin inondant sa bouche.

Elle bondit, silencieuse comme le vent. Mais alors qu'elle allait atterrir sur sa proie, elle heurta quelque chose de dur et froid comme la pierre dans un choc assourdissant. Elle ne fut sonnée que pendant quelques instants et se releva sur ses pieds dans un bond gracieux. Elle regarda autour d'elle, la biche avait disparue. Cependant, elle vit que non loin se trouvait un tout autre être.

Face à elle se tenait un vampire mâle, d'une carrure massive cependant moins qu'Emmett aux cheveux aile de corbeau courts et désordonnées et au regard d'un or si foncé qu'il était presque noire. Leurs prunelles se rencontrèrent et ils se noyèrent dans le regard de l'autre.

-«

Tu as fait fuir mon repas. » finit par déclarer Leila, sa faim revenant au galop.

-« Non, c'est toi qui a fait fuir le mien. » affirma le vampire, avec un sourire en coin qui fit naître une étrange sensation dans le ventre de Leila… Des papillons ? Ca ne pouvait être ça… Ces papillons étaient morts depuis plus de trente ans maintenant…

Ils se firent face pendant plusieurs minutes, ne pouvant se détacher de l'autre, comme hypnotisés. Leila ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait. C'était comme si elle était subjuguée par cet inconnu… Elle ne le trouvait pas seulement beau comme elle aurait pu le faire avec les autres vampires. Il n'était pas juste beau à ses yeux… Il était parfait. Et elle n'avait pas ressenti ça depuis… Depuis Lucas.

Cet échange muet et purement visuel fut interrompu par des pas se rapprochant et bientôt la voix de Jasper s'éleva :

-« Lei ? Tu es là ? »

La vampire aux boucles ébène sursauta et détourna son visage de l'inconnu.

-« Je sui là, Jazz ! » interpella-t-elle son frère.

Ce dernier surgit bientôt des buissons, suivit par Emmett, Rose et Alice puis bientôt Bella et Edward. Les regards dorés des huit Cullen allèrent de Leila au vampire qu'ils dévisagèrent avec méfiance. Tous les yeux se tournèrent ensuite vers Edward qui affichait un air concentré, lisant dans l'esprit de l'inconnu. Il finit par leur adresser un signe de tête, affirmant par là qu'il n'était pas hostile.

-« Je crois que Leila s'est trouvée un nouvel ami ! » affirma Emmett, rieur.

-« On dirait bien. » affirma Alice, qui affichait un sourire mystérieux.

-« Et comment s'appelle-t-il ton ami, Lei ? » demanda Jasper, souriant comme ses frères et sœurs.

-« Je… » commença Leila, un peu prise au dépourvu.

-« Je m'appelle Christopher. » indiqua le dit « ami ». « Et votre sœur a fait fuir mon repas. »

-« Non, c'est toi qui l'a fait fuir ! » se récria Leila.

-« Oui… En gros vous avez perdu votre casse-croûte. » rit Emmett.

Leila et Christopher lui jetèrent un regard noir et se sourirent timidement devant la similarité de leurs gestes. Edward, Jasper et Alice, qui avaient apparemment deviné ce qui se passait, à l'instar d'Emmet, Rose et Bella, échangèrent un regard de conivence.

Les deux derniers vampires eux, ne cessaient de se jeter des regards en coins gênés, tels deux adolescents face à leur premier coup de foudre.

-« Hey… Christopher … Tu aimes le base-ball ? » linterrogea Emmett, mi-énigmatique, mi-rieur.

Christopher resta interdit à la question du colosse. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui était en train de se passer… D'abord le trouble provoquée par la sublime et mystérieuse Leila et à présent sa famille qui échangeait des plaisanteries qu'eux seuls semblaient comprendre… Où était-il donc tombé ?

-« Quelque chose me dit qu'on va peut-être restés en Irlande plus longtemps que prévu… » murmura Bella à l'oreille d'Edward, si bas que seul lui put entendre.

-« Ou alors nous serons un de plus en partance pour l'Angleterre…. » renchérit son mari.

Ils se sourirent, satisfaits…

Derrière les arbes, le jour déclinait…

FIN

_Et voilà ! J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu et la fin pas trop déçue. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review au passage !_

See you soon

Lily.


End file.
